Moonlight Over a Blind Sun
by Iron Wolf of Winterfell
Summary: Belarus swore that she would always be by Russia's side but doubts started to rise on her mind and far away from home, on a bleeding city, a meeting with a rebellious country would change her life from now on. RomBela/RoBela/Romania x Belarus
1. 1: Betrayal Of The Wind

**Moonlight Over A Blind Sun**

* * *

 **1 – Betrayal of the Wind**

The world was in chaos.

And so was she. In shatters. Hush now, no one would know.

The night began to be the hardest time for her. What used to be her favourite time of the day, started to turn into her living nightmare.

Darkness was a loyal companion, it would keep everything hidden in shadows. But her thoughts… Those could not be avoided, no matter how much she tried. Thoughts? Perhaps blasphemies were the most suitable name, for such doubts and regrets were sinful in her mind.  
Once upon a time Ivan was the center of the universe.  
Wake up now Sleeping Beauty, wake up from your long dream, face the end of your built fairy tale.

Wasn't Russia always righteous?  
All he did was for them. As he always did.  
But she, so wretched she was, had finally gave in to her conscience.  
Deep down she knew, terrifying truth set to slay her slowly and softly, that Russia was going out of hand but for too long she had managed to escape reason that so persistently insisted in torment her.

Natalia wasn't heartless. But she fooled the world to think so. For a while she even succeeded in fooling herself. How happy she had been during those times!  
But power is such a terrible, devastating concept. Even the kindest of men would fall a slave of its ensnaring, drunken words whispering promises of eternal glory.  
Now she could see it clearly, right in front of her eyes. The obsession that drove her brother.  
Sweet, dearest big brother Vanya - that name sounded so far away almost from another lifetime - was now Ivan Braginski in all occasions. His eyes set on war and conquest.

Nonetheless she would be forever by his side, even if the whole world was against him. Her love would not diminish.  
She would follow him everywhere even through hell.

And in hell they had ended up arriving. A dantesque scenery embellished such infernal dark city, lost on a chain of mountains.  
However, it was there that the Devil that Russia was after had hidden so stealthily.  
Didn't mattered, he would fall eventually and be under Russian control.  
Any attempts of resisting would be fruitless but Ivan would indulge his adversary for a while, see him reach the verge of despair.

Fight then little Romanian fool, your greatest regret would be leaving Bucharest on that night instead of surrender when you had the chance.  
Now the Carpathians will witness your downfall, Ivan swore to himself.

When they've arrived to that city whose name Belarus ignored and wasn't minimally interested in knowing, the night was cold and damp filled with a sullen fog.  
Natalia could recall perfectly her sister's uncomfortable expression as she stepped outside the car they had arrived in.  
What an obscure location, the air felt heavy, she claimed pulling her coat above her mouth.  
Russia at first wasn't concerned, in fact he seemed to be looking forward for the next fight against _that_ country.

But time passed, the conflicts turned harsher. It proved to be a challenge for Russia to control all the riots every single day.  
There was an uncommon will, a taste for freedom on those people that drove them to never give up on their protests.  
If Belarus could she would have joined the fight since the first day but Russia had forbidden her to set a foot outside the house they were temporarily in.  
Too dangerous he had said. Natalia did not argued with him on the moment he had proffered those words but the sudden irritation she felt inside her mixed with a deep sadness overwhelmed her.

The prize for following Russia was high indeed, she was now forced to step back and watch Ivan fight alone. He didn't need her help.

 _Useless_.

And so she waited. And the more she waited each night stuck on that house, the more she despaired. How suffocating it was, those long waits, the night seemed to be eternal on that region.

Natalia thrived restlessly to know as much as she could about the situation on the streets and how was Russia doing. The news were scarce and her patience grew thin.  
Then after an eternity had passed, Ivan would come back at last. So late at night, always exhausted but never with important developments.

It was bound to happen.

One day a change would come. Belarus often daydreamt about the moment she would step into the conflict and settle everything up. How would Russia adore and admire her then!  
Yes, she was bound to be a table turner on that invasion. Natalia was sure of it.

The so fateful night came as uneventful as all the others. Nothing could have foreseen what was about to come.  
It was way past midnight and there was no signs of Russia yet. Natalia and Ekaterina were sitting on the living room as it had transformed into a ritual for both, in complete silence.  
Ukraine tried to read a book to distract herself of that horridly suffocating ambiance, and Belarus stared outside the window, completely still. Waiting. And panicking in silence.

\- Natalia… - the first word proffered on the room for hours and the tone denounced Ukraine's fear. The eldest of the Slavs felt the need to take care of her family more than anything else. She bravely tried to remain calm and composed for Belarus' sake.

The answer took a couple of seconds to arrive, the strong wind had caught Natalia's attention, a horrible weather had fell upon that region on the past days.

\- Hm?

\- Don't worry… He's fine. I know he is. – oh how weak her voice sounded, she couldn't possibly be any comfort to anyone.

\- I know.

\- Still you're not going to calm down right?… Natalia…

\- I will only rest when he crosses that door. Ekaterina I know that you're trying to make me see this on a brighter light but I just can't.

Natalia, who didn't bothered to look at her sister during their talk, finally turned her gaze upon her sister observing the desolated expression on her face.

\- We should be at home… All of us… - finally she had poured what was on her heart for a long time, putting her book aside. Ekaterina's blue eyes, usually with a spark of joy on them, were now empty with worry. For both her sister and brother.

\- If big brother wants to be here then I'll be too. I'll always be at his side.

So definitive had been that answer. Ekaterina looked at her sister.  
Belarus had always been a stern girl. So cold towards strangers but at the same a burning fire inside her.  
Natalia had never been afraid, had never backed down, not even flinched. Or at least never showed a weaker side to anyone. Perhaps not even to herself. She lived for Russia that was enough for Belarus.

But Ukraine knew that the sleeping beauty had woken up and was slowly shattering. Natalia had started to question Ivan.  
She was breaking. That last phrase had been said in such manner it seemed like Natalia was trying to convince herself more than any other person.

Suddenly a sound coming from the door and some farewells said in Russian to a leaving car made both jump from their places. At last he had arrived. They both ran to the entrance, where they found Russia placing his coat on the hanger.

\- Big brother! – Natalia ran to Ivan hugging him tightly, catching him by surprise.

\- Oh girls you're still up? It's so late at night I told you to not wait for me. – he said hugging slightly his sister, clearly with some troubles with one of his arms.

\- What's wrong with your arm?… – Ukraine asked holding his free hand worriedly.

\- Ah this? – Russia smiled to her to calm her down, while still holding Belarus with the other arm – It's just a scratch don't worry about it.

Natalia's eyes immediately shot to Russia's arm, holding her breath as she saw the stain of fresh blood on it and the massive scratch on his sleeve.

\- It does not look like a simple scratch. Are you in pain?... You have to rest, we'll take care of things.

Russia smiled softly as he was perfectly aware that both his sisters were worried.  
Belarus had certainly been on the edge of leaving the house in his search despite Ukraine best efforts to calm her down.  
Not that Ekaterina wasn't calm herself but Russia knew that she did her best to keep everyone, especially Natalia, minimally peaceful.

Ivan had insisted several times for them to stay back at home but he had been graced with such stubborn sisters. They wouldn't listen to his orders and absolutely refused to let him go to war alone.  
He was grateful for their concern, but to put his sisters in danger was something that he would avoid at all costs.  
At last they had finally reached an agreement. While they were there they had to stay on that house, safe from all the riots while he took care of things.  
It certainly didn't pleased them, Natalia in particular had a hard time accepting such request but that had been Russia's condition.  
They could accompany him but they had to follow his request and not leave the house. Not until it was safe.

As they entered the living room, Russia sank heavily on one of the couches near the fireplace looking absolutely spent, sighing loudly and closing his eyes.

\- I'll get you some soup, you haven't ate anything since this morning I bet. – said Ukraine going on her way to the kitchen.

\- Oh don't bother Katyusha, I'm not hungry thank you. – he answered immediately without opening his eyes.

\- Have you ate anything yet? – Belarus' voice was heard right next to him, her eyes locked on his wound.

\- … No.

\- Then this argument is over big brother. Who did you this? _Him_? – she asked, the last word almost hissed in fury.

\- Oh don't worry about that. He got punished. - Russia smiled happily like he always did, while he watched his sister get some bandages.

Belarus did not said anything else, as she got up and opened a small cabinet. Given the circumstances if Russia came home just with a treatable scratch she could live with it. It could be much worse.

\- I just wish that this situation would end so we can all go home at once. – Ekaterina came back placing a bowl of soup in front of Russia when she noticed Belarus approaching with an antiseptic liquid, bandages, a disinfected needle and thread – Oh Natalia please wait a bit for Ivan to eat before you start treating him!

\- Don't worry Ukraine, in the end they will all become one with me. – Russia despite having his childish smile still dancing on his lips threw a quick glance to the sharp needle, not overly satisfied – I will end up breaking this idiot's will. Eventually he'll give up. Ah borscht soup, my favourite!

Natalia frowned a bit when she heard Ukraine's request but ended up placing all her medical apparatus down while waiting for Ivan to finish his meal.  
Her displease with Russia's statement almost caused her to open her mouth.  
How long exactly would Ivan take to conquer that abhorrent creature? If it was such a simple task, as Russia wanted to make it sound, it would have already happened.

No one dared to say a word for a while, the environment on the room turned suddenly quite gloom, abnormally heavy. A profound sense of agitation slowly began to possess Ukraine, how deeply she sensed the tension breaking.  
Then, Ivan broke the silence. And Ekaterina held her breath in panic.

As it was bound to happen.

\- Belarus do talk to me, I can see that you're not happy. What is it? - throwing himself so willingly to the wolf's lair, Ukraine just knew that Russia was already aware of Belarus' dissatisfaction, how could he not?

Sharpen your knife Sleeping Beauty, your first trial is only but starting.

\- I'm fine. – the lie left a bitter taste on her mouth. She wouldn't be able to remain silent for much longer.

\- Natalia, do you really thing that you can lie to me?

\- Big brother I… I don't like this. – horrid, oh how terribly horrid she was but how could she turn back now – I think it's enough.

First cut.

\- You think it's enough. I see. – that softness was ripping his throat, such a violent whisper – After… Everything we went through Natalia…

The impertinence she felt growing on her core. As Natalia rose her eyes, hard as iron now the shades of slumber had drifted away, she had the perfect conscience of her acts but it was too late to back down. Two forces were colliding and neither of them would back down.

\- It is enough. What are you trying to prove?

\- Do I have to remind you, _dearest_ sister, of those times when we had _nothing_?... When we looked like mongrels? Absolutely nothing Natalia! But now we shall have it all! – he rose from his chair, imperiously. Oh no, that was not Ivan talking anymore, that was all the glory of the Russian nation. Ivan's voice was now several echoed words from different people, all of them promising to elevate Russia as the most powerful country in the world. And now Sleeping Beauty, will you keep cutting what you love the most? – I would have never dreamt of this day… My sister… My own sister is starting to go against me… Natalia this can't be happening, _your_ loyalty is wavering?...

Ah, of course that she was bound to get hurt too.

\- Ivan… - She felt so ruined. How could he show any doubts concerning her loyalty? She, who would forever be at his side. It hurt, it hurt, poor bleeding Sleeping Beauty, her love and dedication were her greatest enemies. Belarus held his hand softly, making him sit. There was no point in disturbing him. Natalia knew she had crossed the line. She shouldn't had said anything – Listen to me. I will always, always be at your side. I'm sorry…

Russia sighed, perhaps he had jumped into conclusions too hastily. Natalia could not possibly betray him. Oh yes, Belarus could be overwhelmingly fervent about his person, but she would never leave his side.

\- It's alright. – he answered, smiling softly once again – Natasha, I know that you feel frustrated because I don't let you help me on this war but I'll feel much better knowing that both of you are safe. That makes me really happy you know? So please don't be mad. I'm doing this to protect my family. And speaking of family, I have something for you two.

\- Ivan you didn't had to… - In a city where riots would explode at any second, such attitude had been certainly reckless. Ukraine wondered if Russia had any trouble in getting them the gifts. Ivan on the other hand, seemed to have regained his good humour and while smiling, he took a small package from his pocket, giving it to Belarus. He hoped that the present would appease her, somehow he felt that it wouldn't be the last time she would insist on the subject.

\- What is it? – she asked curiously, accepting the gift – I hope it wasn't expensive big brother.

\- Don't worry about that. Come on open it, see if you like it.

The sound of the paper being ripped along with the cracking wood burning on the fireplace were the only thing that could be heard for a couple of seconds before Belarus gasped on surprise.  
In her hands she held a hair bow, similar to the ones she used to wear, but so beautiful it was, the delicate handmade work, the pearly knitted lace around the black fabric gave it an exquisite look.

\- I love it big brother, thank you!

Russia smiled pleased with her reaction, she seemed more animated now. He turned then to Ukraine and gave her his gift.

\- I thought this was your face.

Oh but it was alive, the way it shone and danced on the fire as Ukraine took the pendant from its box. She smiled happily with such gift. The brown gem resembled a watcher eye observing everyone around, holding inside it a small universe.

\- It's an opal but people call it Dragon's Eye.

\- Ivan it's beautiful… - she answered without taking her eyes of the gem – Are you sure this wasn't too expensive?

\- Don't worry you two, nothing is too much for my sisters. And I promise you two that everything will end up soon. Please be patient. – Ivan got up from his seat and placed his bowl on the table in front of him, preparing to leave the room.

\- Big brother your arm. – Belarus grabbed him to prevent Russia from escaping her treatment.

\- I'm alright really. I just need some rest that's all, and you two should do the same. – he said while setting himself free and reaching for the doorknob. Then he stopped and slowly he turned around bearing such a sweet smile towards Belarus, Ekaterina shuddered involuntarily - Natalia I hope that when you look at that hair bow, you remember that everything I do is for us all. Therefore you must have trust in me and especially not question my motives, understood?

Her temperament was indeed a terrible thing to control. Wretched, cunning words were thrown as the final blow. Return to your slumber Sleeping Beauty why would you ever want to destroy your built happiness?

For almost a minute Natalia stood there, her whole body almost quivering with rage, until she finally nodded weakly feeling the defeat overtaking her.

\- I'm glad. – he answered, pleased - Have a good night girls.

\- Sleep well… - muttered Ekaterina, more worried with her sister than anything else.

Belarus squeezed slightly the bow as soon as the door was closed.

* * *

She sat still on the windowsill looking down to the snow covered street for hours. The bow had been thrown on the ground on her fury. It infuriated her so much she couldn't even stand looking at it without making her nauseous.

Wicked, mischievous game Russia decided to play with her, as Natalia was well aware of his intentions. Ivan was set to make her feel guilty for trying to go against his wishes and his generosity in offering her such beautiful gift had, in fact, a twisted purpose. In the end such exquisiteness was nothing more than a token to remind her of her allegiance. Now the bow was curled up in the floor, resembling a black serpent ready to strike with its poison, the kind of venom that infiltrates through your body and chews on your heart.

Ivan knew his ways to keep Natalia on the place he wanted. There was no need for shouting or any other persuasion, just plain guilt and a memento.

Should he know her alarming doubt about his rationality…  
But no, never, she couldn't possibly have such thoughts, miserable, rotten child she was, she would not forget the times when they were victims of Nature's own impetuous temperament and had to live in the freezing Siberian cold, fighting for survival each day. It was only natural now that Russia sought for greatness, wasn't it?

" _Greatness… Ridiculous concept created by foolish men… One can never have too much of it Ivan, that's what they have been telling you for centuries… Oh big brother… For all that it matters to the world, you have always been great… But this… Forgive me, please forgive me for my thoughts but this situation is becoming out of hand… You're becoming out of hand_ …"

Ekaterina had went to bed hours ago despite her insistence in keeping her company, Belarus had finally convinced Ukraine to leave her alone for a while, since she wouldn't be able to sleep so soon.

Slowly she glanced to the bow laying still on the floor, the curled sable viper almost seemed to softly hiss conniving words, gradually increasing Natalia's anger.  
A serpent's mission is to give people the final push towards the forbidden. Do not blame them, they are only able to influence those who already have their minds set deep down on their souls.  
She would not allow Ivan to blackmail her as a common subordinate of his!  
Indeed her temper was a terrible thing to control should it be stirred, Natalia in the spur of the moment got up furiously and picked the bow up.

Oh let the venom soak her bones and eat her heart as she had no need for it anymore!

Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and without looking back she silently approached the front door, through the dark corridor of her prison. She could hear the wind outside calling her, promising her a brand new world to explore in the depths of the eternal night of that lost city.

Sleeping Beauty, queen of Siberia and for the night queen of the Carpathians, for wicked places deserve wicked sovereigns.

* * *

A sepulchral silence engulfed the city, with the exception of the wind who seemed to be a constant substance on such place, never ceasing with its constant hollering sometimes carrying the sounds of the mountains, so grave and terrifying it seemed to play an eternal requiem for the revenants of Transylvania.

How Natalia enjoyed to take strolls all by herself in the dead of night when everything was quiet. Being around crowds was not her preferred hobby, still it was amusing from time to time, one of the few moments she would indulge herself into a childish game of her own.

It was simple, while she was in the middle of the crowd, there was no Belarus on the world. She was invisible. The only ones who were allowed to see her were the ones who did not belonged to this world anymore. For the moment she would be as fleeting as them, didn't belonged on this life or the other on the beyond.  
Of course that the game had its certain level of difficulty, the eyes of the humanity were set on their countries' between the _dobry dzień_ and the _pryvitannia vaspani_ , Belarus was rarely unnoticed.

But that could not be possibly compared to the sacrifice she was forced to make when there was a world meeting. The frivolity of such events had its match on the absolute lack of interest on her part. But she would have to feign some sort of concern during such meetings, the eyes of the world were literally upon all of them.

The night was becoming a releasing element for her again, somehow she felt the crushing weight that had been tormenting her for so long had found its atonement while walking through the empty streets, such sweet forbidden liberty.

Strolling around so aimlessly would of course bring her some collateral effects, as a sense of familiarity on the city was causing her to feel slightly nostalgic. Perhaps it was the snow or the dark mountains by the edge of the city that was causing her such unexpected feeling.  
She was well aware that the land was filled with strange tales, unholy creatures and a sense of dread coming from that chain of mountains holding so many secrets. It was a shame that she could not learn more about it given the circumstances.

Natalia snapped from her thoughts as she suddenly noticed at her feet some smears of blood still somewhat fresh and some faint footsteps covered by snow. Clearly she had arrived to where a conflict had set place, which meant that her attentions should be redoubled. As Belarus looked around inspecting her surroundings, she noticed a small and narrow corridor at her left between two huge buildings leading to an open area.

Softly, the wind seemed to push her towards it, as if it was written for her to be on that place at that time, stranger and greater forces called her and the mountain seemed to howl in satisfaction as she took the first steps in the direction of the corridor.

Ruby red snow on the ground was shining dimly on the weak moonlight as Belarus walked by such auspicious battlefield but she, Sleeping Beauty who had strolled on endless nightmares before, had never seen the utility of being afraid before and it would not be on that moment that anything would change.

Yet her walk was not meant to be uneventful, it started so weakly that at first she did not noticed it but gradually and slowly a strange sound began to echo in the darkness. Sounded as if something was trying to climb a wall causing some rocks to fall in the water in the process.

Belarus halted where she was standing, scurrying quickly the environment around her, trying to figure from where the sound was coming from, until she saw finally it.

Hidden in shadows, as dark as the night could be. A well. Quite an ancient one. Old nursery tales would advise anyone to not go near old wells, they are passages to the underworld and all sort of fiends and misfortunes find their way to the world of the living through those water storages.  
And there, on that ghoulish lost city in the mountains, old nursery tales would come to life as if the Devil himself had graced the land with his hexed powers.

Oh Sleeping Beauty, no one else would have approached the hand that was slowly coming out of the well, but you child of Siberia you know nothing of fear.

First a hand, then another. Both holding on to the stone border of the well accompanied by sharp, deep gasps without cessing. Another stone fell and one of the hands almost slipped but somehow, whatever it was coming out of the dark hole, managed to hold on tightly.

Natalia dared to approach swiftly but silently, her curiosity would not be sated until she found out who or what was coming out of the well despite the danger she could have been putting herself into. How could she simply turn away, like Alice she had woken up to a world of wonders that night.  
But, how could she have known what was coming? She had been right from the start, she was indeed bound to be an essential piece for the future events.

Dearest Sleeping Beauty in front of you lays your adversary, the Devil that everyone was trying to conquer. You may not know this now my Sleeping Beauty but you have signed your fate from the moment you have approached that well.

The body fell heavily on the frozen ground in a last impulse. At last he had managed to escape his watery prison. Not without a price of course, the effort seemed to have stolen all the strength on his limps as well as his tarnished pride.

Now he laid there on the floor, trembling while catching his breath so weakly, how powerless he felt.  
But his eyes finally opened slowly and in his torpor he distinguished a shadow approaching him carefully accompanied with the distinct sound of heels hitting on the naked stone.  
The shade gradually gained a womanly shape as it was approaching, and when a pair of elegant boots carrying the faint scent of Russian leather, halted right in front of him, a smirk appeared on his cold lips.

Fortune had indeed smiled upon him. From his exhausted state he, the poor devil, managed to raise his eyes from the ground to meet those dark eyes as cold as steel observing him from the heights of her self-imposed superiority.

A low laugh emerged from the depths of his throat. If anything else he had a good sense of humour, on that moment he felt that he would rather fight single-handedly against an entire army of Cossacks of the Soviet Union rather than dealing with that woman. But alas, it seemed that the night was only but starting.

\- If you're going to try to finish the job at least let me get up. You don't greet ladies on the ground. – he snickered while trying to stand up as dignifiedly as he could.

Belarus observed the feeble attempt of sarcasm from that soaked and trembling man, looking absolutely spent but with such arrogant smile bedecking his lips one would think he had been found in the most dignified of the postures, the sly devil.

\- Romania. – the most blasphemous of the names to be proffered on that night, she pronounced it as if she was spitting something unpleasant from her mouth.

\- Miss Belarus. – a long, chivalrous bow was made in Natalia's direction, not bothering to hide the cynicism behind it - Always a pleasure to see you. And how can I be of service to you on this fine evening?

\- I believe you can guess my answer to that, but do indulge me for a while and tell me what you were doing inside that well.

\- Ah, you wish me to entertain you for the night by telling you the wondrous tale of the valiant warrior Ivan, pride and joy of the Soviet Union, against the meek and powerless Romanian soldier? You'll have to excuse me but I believe that your brother will be able to tell you the story with much more embellishment than I.

\- Meek and powerless in fact. And also stupid I might add, as the situation could have been easily avoided if someone had already surrendered. You deserve no less for going against big brother's wishes.

\- Now, now Belarus, what kind of story would this one be without its antagonist? Your brother decided to play conquests and I'm only happy to be on the opposite side. – the faint smile transformed itself into a mordant grin as he started to walk around Natalia - You see, I've always had this flaw, when someone attacks my land I have this strange impulse of defending it. But worry not! For all my fatal flaws I also have plenty of excellent qualities, being an eximious climber is among them therefore no matter how many times I am thrown to this well, I will always return.

His careful movements did not escaped her attention, from the moment he had started to walk around her, Natalia felt the tension rising upon her body preparing herself for the incoming assault.

Blatant fool. What chance could he possibly have against Russia? For all his cynicism, Romania had to know that he was finished sooner or later and his sudden escape from his capital to seek refuge on a city in the middle of a chain of mountains only added a certain cowardice to him in Natalia's point of view.

It was absolutely pointless to resist but if he was so determined to do it at least he should have faced Ivan in Bucharest and not forcing them to search for him like a witch hunt.

\- Why don't you just admit that you are conquered and end this war once and for all?

For a couple of seconds there was silence. Then his laughter echoed suddenly on that square and on the adjacent dark streets.

He laughed until his bones hurt, until he had poured all his anger and rage onto that laughter.

\- The war will continue my dear. – he said, still chuckling - Whether I am conquered or not, I am at war. The world is at war. And my opinions on the subject little matter but, I will defend this land from anyone who tries to claim it until my last breath. And do you want to know why? I'll show you.

There was not even the slightest chance for her to trust him, especially when he had such deranged look. And yet that did not disturbed her minimally, not even with rumours about Romania and his supposed magical powers.  
The blade of her knives was more deadly than any spell he would dare to cast at her, by the mere fact that she was faster with her hands than he could possibly be with his tongue.

\- Very well Romania. – Natalia answered suddenly, decided to comply with his wishes for a while since there was nothing better to do at the moment –You may have some luck after all, it seems that I have some patience for your antics tonight. Humour me.

\- We shall see how my luck fares. – he sneered.

Then he dashed with a surprising speed for someone who just had made quite the physical effort towards a shadowy street, almost disappearing in the darkness.  
Belarus had to run a bit to accompany his step, but he seemed like a hurricane. With destruction on his eyes and a boiling wrath about to explode. When the blood of his people was spilt there was nothing that would appease his fury. The Russian retreat would be the only thing that could satisfy him and Natalia knew that would never happen.

The only possible end would be the fall of Romania.

And Romania fought, fought like a desperately like a caged animal, holding a fool's hope that he would come out victorious, Natalia could see it. A frantic battle cry of a fallen hero, his last charge only to meet defeat.

None of them said anything else for a while, a deadly quietness was installed on that city as well as between them. The only sound that Belarus heard was someone closing their windows quickly. People were so frightened they would lock themselves inside their homes.  
Who could blame them, they were just trying to protect themselves and their loved ones.  
Natalia felt being punched by guilt. Ivan was just trying to protect her and Ukraine, but she had to play the role of the rebellious younger sister for once, like the foolish child she was.

The first steps into the real world as a waking Sleeping Beauty were always so harsh, as Natalia was finding out. Her whole existence was a contradiction.

The moment she stepped outside the house, her walk was hexed, the wind seemed to have whispered her the way to Romania. Curse her curiosity, such reckless act would cost her dearly for sure as she wasn't supposed to be found. Somehow Natalia would have to deal with Romania later.

He halted suddenly. And Belarus wondered why he had stop in the middle of a deserted back alley as she automatically reached for one of her knives, waiting for the fateful ambush to come.

It never came.

Instead, Romania stopped in front of a backdoor of a large building and unlocked it.  
Pitch black inside as it was expected and Natalia tightened the grip on her weapon as a sense of dismay overwhelmed her. Not even a hint of concern on her expression though, it was too late to back down.  
She would paint the floor red if she had to.

He chuckled amused by her reaction. Discreet enough, but not to his attentive eyes. Natalia's stance denounced her tension but how obvious it was to him that she feared nothing. A deadly calm radiated from her, the Sleeping Beauty had finally woken by the kiss of reality, now revealing herself as an ice queen without a single regret. Truly a daughter of Siberia.

But no Devil ever feared danger before and he was no exception.  
Him, Romania, Vladimir, Dacia's own descendant with the blood of Trajan running through his veins, knew the steps to that deadly dance.  
In fact he was quite the talented dancer and held a wicked relish in stepping towards the menace.

Belarus would be a formidable partner, he was sure of it. How could he not if on his point of view the title of 'deadliest of the Slavs' would be given to Natalia without any shade of doubt.  
For sure, Russia was dangerous and right on that moment his greatest threat but Belarus… The lethargic Siberian winter was inside her, on what it seemed such a delicate body.

 _Lies all lies_ , whispered the wind on his ears. _That woman has a destruction sleeping inside her until now and it will do you grievous harm if you dare to approach her_.

But Romania was well aware of who he was facing, he held an absolute respect for her fighting skills and sharp mind nevertheless.

Of course that would not stop him from toying around with Belarus. How amusing it was to make her snap just a little bit, such an amusing game. And being such a dangerous one was only but part of the fun.

\- Oh Belarus please, no need to look so tense. – he said smiling - It wouldn't be wise of me to attack Russia's little sister. All I want is for him to leave, ambush you would only make things worse.

Natalia stared at him blankly but loosening the grasp of her knife although never letting down her guard. Romania could not be trusted under any circumstances.

\- I don't think you realize the situation you're in. You should be the one who should be tense, do you believe that I am so pathetically coward I would be frightened by a potential ambush? – poor, ridiculous Devil, it would be beyond senseless to attack her. If Romania was already with troubles in defeating Russia, causing Ivan's wrath would be the end of the game for him. He would be crushed. With such thought she smiled a slightly. Russia would not fail and finally they would all be able to go home.

\- Heaven's forbid me to attack such a dangerous lady! - he said without hesitation, with a teasing note on his voice and a defiant smile.

On a blink, faster than lightning, the sound of a sharp object being drawn was heard and suddenly Romania found himself pushed against a wall and a knife on the curve of his neck.

\- You're starting to piss me off Vladimir. – there were smiles that were meant to ignite people's rage and he had just crossed the line as soon as she proffered those words. The blade was pulled even more against his skin.

How could a blade kill a Devil's smile, so amused he was for finally seeing her lose her composure. And yet he was slightly surprised at the same time.  
Oh he knew that provoking that Sleeping Beauty was fatal, the deadliest of the Slavs was indeed worthy of that title but such theoretical knowledge had nothing on experimenting it against his skin.

A deadly cold, bloody kiss on his neck.

Nevertheless, Romania had learnt well his lessons, centuries fighting against Hungary had taught him to never overlook a woman's strength.

On the other hand, Belarus angered face was an absolute delight. She had to do better if she intended to scare him.  
With a quick movement he got loose of her deadly grip, pushing her slightly behind and throwing her knife away. Natalia rapidly recovered her lost weapon with a mix of fury and slight admiration. She had met many countries that ticked her nerves but Romania was starting to take the prize.

She got up slowly, observing the smiling man. In fact, he was more capable in battle than she had believed.

Freedom comes with a price Sleeping Beauty, some will try to put you to sleep again, others will toy with you until they grow bored. And no creature who comes out of a well is to be trusted.

\- Miss Arlovskaya I must say, for someone who appeared to be so cold you sure blow up fast. – the Devil snickered while fixing his coat with such calm like nothing had happened – But our beautiful nightly walk cannot be all fun and games. I still have something to show you if you recall correctly.

Once again he did not waited for her. Engulfed by the night, he stepped into the building and vanished inside, the only thing announcing his presence was the sound of his steps, getting fainter and fainter.

And she knew, right on that moment, whatever she would find at the end of that darkness it could not possibly be good. But would she run away from Romania? Absolutely not. And so she followed him, preparing herself for the worst but after a few short steps something metallic hit her boots, making her almost trip.

\- Careful! – said the echo from above with Vladimir's voice and laughter – You have stairs right in front of you~

His puerility and idiocy was not surprising, now more than ever, Natalia did not had any doubts that Russia would take over control soon. Perhaps it would be the best, it would teach that arrogant Devil some respect.

Carefully she started climb the stairs, at first slowly and carefully but as her eyes started to get used to the dark she quickened her pace, hearing above her hurried metallic steps of someone who had done that trail way too many times.

Suddenly after a turn she saw the end of the flight of stairs and an open door, revealing a terrace with a view to an even bigger square than the one she had previously been.

Belarus pushed the door a little more looking around searching for Romania, only to find him at one of the edges of the terrace, looking down and absorbed on his thoughts.

\- Very well Romania, you managed dragged me into this hellhole. – she sighed, stepping closer to him – What is it that you wanted to show me?

\- Look down. – Vladimir answered shortly without looking at her – What do you see?

Soft sounds began to echo in the night, as Natalia looked down. At first they were almost imperceptible, like murmurs but then they grew up voraciously until it was all she could hear.

Heart breaking sobs and weeps. Things being heavily dragged through the snow leaving a bloody trail behind.  
The ground was bleeding and some people were desperately recovering fallen bodies, perhaps… Perhaps one of them was still alive. Their search was frenetic.  
One of them caught particularly Belarus' attention. A young woman was tireless on her search, emanating such an aura of despair it was impossible to not be affected by it.  
She froze for an instance suddenly. Then a suffocated scream almost escaped her lips as she stated to run towards a semi snow covered body on the ground.  
The woman almost threw herself to the ground, starting to dig and it didn't took long before she had on her arms a small child.

There are sounds that can kill someone.

After some moments of silence on which everything else seemed to stop existing, the woman screamed.  
Screamed and screamed, screeched even, in the most inhumane way possible, for what other sound could she make when all her life had ended with the death of her child, cruelly shot and left forgotten to be buried by the snow?

And the Sleeping Beauty closed her eyes, regretting such destiny.

Without a doubt, a country was bound to have a sad fate but humans were not freed from such fortune either as they were bound to suffer along with their country. A select few would never die, cursed to walk the earth for centuries, but others paid for it by dying too easily in their places.  
While death ran away from some, it would stalk incessantly others.

\- Like the scenery? – his voice was heard suddenly, causing her to snap from her thoughts, open her eyes and look at Vladimir who held a grave expression.

\- You're sick. – that was all she could pronounce. Truly disgusting, it almost seemed that she could feel the scent of blood and for once it caused her nauseas. And the weeps who would not cease. It was infested her mind until there was nothing else she could focus on.

\- Answer me.

\- You're truly sick… What sort of question is that?! Of course not!

\- Call me what you will, I had to ask.

\- Do you suppose me so heartless that I would not care for the death of a child?

He paused for a second, in an inscrutable silence as if he was seeing Natalia for the first time.

\- No. I do not. – he finally answered - But my dearest lady, at this point I have to question everything. I also have another question to you.

\- And if I do not wish to answer anything else you ask me?

\- You're in your right to do so, I will still pose my question. Tell me then Natalia, do you still think that your brother is righteous?

\- Careful Vladimir, I do not like what you're insinuating…

\- Depends on your interpretation.

\- If by any chance you are implying that my brother killed that child…..

\- He is not exactly innocent on this story. So indirectly, yes, I am.

\- He would _NEVER_ kill a child! – her temperament exploded once more, to accuse Ivan of a murder of a child was something she would not tolerate.

Before Belarus could do or say anything else, Romania dashed quickly towards her, covering her mouth with his hand.

\- I would suggest Natalia, – he whispered on her ear lowly but clearly so she could understand him properly – That you would control that temperament of yours, unless you want to be found. Do you see those people down there? If they catch you I can no longer be the responsible for their actions. I am their country but they have free will and trust me when I say that you do not want to be caught by them. You think you can handle them? You will be overwhelmed in seconds and right now the only way for you to escape is those stairs right there and that path can be easily blocked. A country can't die that's for sure, but who knows how you'll end up once they've finished with you.

She bit him as hard as she could, making Romania to flinch and look at her furiously, his red eyes sparking silent threats towards her but he did not backed down an inch although he removed his hand off her mouth.

\- I dare you to say one more thing about my brother… - she snarled, stepping away from him.

\- Oh I have plenty of things I wish to say about him, but I'll spare you. Do you understand now Natalia, why I will not accept this invasion from your brother?

\- You make him sound like a monster… I will not stand for it!

\- We all are monsters Natalia. We, as countries, are terribly flawed. We have all killed before. Me, you, everyone. To deny that your brother has never done anything wrong is to live an illusion.

\- I do not recall asking you to give me moral lessons!

\- Nor it is my objective. I do wonder though, will you have enough discernment to understand why I won't surrender? It's not just my freedom that is on the stake, it's my people too. Those who have died… I will not let their lives to be in vain.

\- Admirable, truly admirable Vladimir, and yet this whole situation could be avoided if you would just surrender. Why can't you see that having my brother as an ally would-

\- Belarus, I can't believe that I'm going to say this but here it goes: Take your communist propaganda bullshit elsewhere and shove it up your brother's ass.

She almost laughed with such affirmation. Oh but his hypocrisy was commendable, certainly it was much better to have a monarchy hailing to Berlin! Belarus decided to not answer to his provocations, it was truly not worth her time.

\- Vladimir, rest assured that I do not wish to harm your citizens. – she opted to answer rather than argument against his puerile attempt of provocation - But if they try to attack me then I shall not be responsible by my own actions.

\- You underestimate these people.

\- And you underestimate me.

\- Only a complete fool would underestimate you Belarus, I am well aware of what you can do or at least a good part of it. But like I've said before, to attack a family member of Russia would only prove to be suicidal at least but try to reason with an angered crowd. So for everyone's sake let's keep our voices down. - seeing that she had seen some sense on his words and was only staring at him furiously, he proceeded - Now concerning your favourite topic: Your brother. I have no idea how many deaths he has been directly involved and quite frankly the numbers don't matter at this point, but he is responsible for this to be happening. That child has died because it was caught in the middle of a fight between my people and Russian soldiers. And in case I have not been sufficiently explicit before, I've brought you here to show you what your brother has been doing, directly or not, to my people. Not even you can be that blind to the point of denying that he isn't to blame.

And there it was, the core of her inner conflict. The Devil's words were merciless, her heart started to beat so fast Natalia swore that she had smelt her own death right there. She almost wished for it, to doubt her brother was worse than death she was sure of it.

Belarus had gotten out of that house in order to take a walk and to find some peace of mind but instead she only found troubles and increasing doubts. And all of those things held the name Romania on it.

She fervently wished from the bottom of her heart, that Vladimir had stayed on that well, but it seemed like she was bound to be punished for disobeying Russia and for having such doubts about him.  
But worse, even worst to increase her guilt, was the fact that she allowed those qualms to grow for quite a while.  
They've started so softly and quiet, like a weak breeze on a summer afternoon. Barely perceptible, just the fainted caress on ones face but when she noticed it has transformed into a storm, ravaging her mind, killing her heart.

And Romania spoke again, he wasn't finished.

\- We won't back down Belarus but I want to avoid more innocent blood spilled in vain. Convince your brother to leave.

As if there was anything else she wished more than that. But Russia seemed to have something to prove to the world, feeding his wish to be bigger and greater than anyone else but at the same time the more his desire grew the more his hubris would blind him and not even she could do anything to stop him.

\- I can't. – Natalia whispered almost choking on her own words. It was painful for Sleeping Beauty to recognize the state Russia was and how she was betraying him.

No, enough, it was too much. She had to go back and never disobey Ivan again.

The bow slightly touched the nape of her neck and the fabric contact against her skin felt like she had been bitten by the viper at last. It burned her to the bones.

\- You can't? Don't worry if you scare him good, which is something you seem to excel, he'll eventually listen to you. I have full trust on your chasing abilities!

He knew that he was being slightly unscrupulous at the moment, but much like Belarus, his patience was also getting thinner and he would not have any mercy on his words.

He was expecting for Belarus to get enraged any time now but nothing of the sort happened. She just turned her back to him and started walking along the terrace, lost on her thoughts.  
Pale and cold under the starless sky of the city, Belarus looked like a haunting spirit wandering aimlessly through that place, lost and not knowing where she belong or where to turn. Suddenly, she turned around to face Romania and for a moment he could have sworn that he had seen some tears on her eyes but on the other second there was nothing there.

\- He won't listen. – Natalia answered shortly, hoping that no other questions would follow – Your options are to give up or fight. If you don't want anyone else to die, surrender to him.

With a sad smile on his face, Romania kept observing the burial ground that the square had transformed into.

\- You know my answer to that Belarus.

\- Then I can only hope that big brother conquers you quickly. For everyone's sake.

His sarcastic scoff was heard in the night, Romania looked at Belarus with a condescending expression.

\- Thank you for your consideration Miss Arlovskaya, so very kind of you! I can only hope that I beat your brother quickly then.

In the distance the sound of a lonely church bell announced the hours, its echo perished alone in the dead of the night.  
Natalia noticed how everything was quiet now. The weeps of despair had vanished, just like that poor woman.

It was too late at night, she should return soon but there was something worrying her. She could not take that risk but there was no guarantees that she would be safe. Belarus would have to ask Romania and hope for a miracle. If not, drastic measures would have to be taken.

\- Listen to me closely Vladimir. You absolutely can't tell my brother that I've been out. If you dare to say a damn word about it, I assure you that the next thing you know I'll be gouging your eyes out and smash them under my boot. You'll be wishing that you had never gotten out of that well.

Oh she knew that intimidating that Devil would not be an easy task. All the graphic descriptions of torture directed to his person only seemed to amuse him greatly.

What could Belarus do, she had no other choice. If Vladimir happened to open his mouth in the morning to Russia about their nightly encounter she would have to live with Russia's disappointment for the rest of her eternity.  
Natalia swore on that moment to herself that she would never go against Ivan's wishes ever again, she would stay at the house like he wanted and would never defy him.  
She could not throw everything away on a simple moment of selfishness. After all he was her most beloved person in the whole universe. What was she thinking? As long as Ivan was happy what mattered the rest of the world to her?

 _Now that you are awake, I shall never let you sleep again my Beauty_ , murmured suddenly the wind again in a language long forgotten.

The wind, Vladimir's counterpart, was treacherous. It had been against Natalia since the beginning, all her secrets had been heard by it and she was betrayed.  
That bow had been a sign of a bad omen since the beginning, it carried heavy burdens for Belarus and now it decided it was time to be released from her grasp.  
The knot wasn't as tight as it should from all the running and the wind took it from her. Natalia tried to grab it but Vladimir caught it first, picking it up from the floor and examining it closely.

The serpent had crawled back to the hands of its master.

\- Give it back, that's mine! – she exclaimed restlessly dashing in his direction, ivory golden hair floating in the nightly breeze.

His deftness did not failed Romania and in a glimpse he had set a good distance between both once again.

And she shivered almost in terror. _You're mine you're mine_ , crooned the wind.

\- You have a very beautiful bow Belarus. – Vladimir smiled lazily, taking his time running his fingers through the knitted embroidery - I recognize this work, it is typical of this region. I do wonder how you got it…

\- It's none of your damn business give it back! – Belarus ordered in fury, muttering in the heat of the moment threats on her own mother tongue - Ja zabju ciabie…

How curious how a simple black fabric used as a bow on his hands caused Natalia to look so disturbed.

Still smiling, Vladimir sat once again on the edge of the terrace without even bothering to look at Belarus, too busy observing the small details of the bow – If I had to guess, I would say that this was a gift, am I not right? I can see it was, your initials are even sewn here on one of the tips.

Her expression told him all he needed to know. _It is almost a flaw to have such beautifully expressive eyes, my dear_.  
It was clear that he was holding on his hands something precious to Natalia and she would do anything to have it back.  
Devil's luck indeed. He had won the night after all.

\- So you say you want me to stay quiet about your little escapade tonight to your brother isn't that right?

In a turn of events she understood how suddenly the Devil held the upper hand now, and she was at his mercy.

Her knives were grabbed out of fury, Belarus would send him back to the hell he came from before he spoke anything further.

The first blade was thrown with an unmeasurable speed, Vladimir barely had time to dodge it, but the second one razor past his face, deeply cutting his right cheek.  
But Romania didn't seemed to notice the wound nor the blood. Instead, he smiled triumphantly in Belarus' direction while grabbing tightly the bow.

\- Is that how you start a trade Belarus? Where is your diplomacy? I'll tell you what I won't say anything to Russia, I'll pretend I never talked with you or even seen you. I'll even give your bow back I promise!

\- Spit it out what you want at once! I don't have patience for your games Romania!

\- Oh nothing too important, no one will even notice we were there! I'm sure you can arrange things for us without raising suspicions!

Never a Sleeping Beauty looked more menacing than that one, Natalia seemed to be ready to throw Vladimir off the terrace at any second so he decided to cut the chase.

\- It's very simple really, we are in dire need of supplies. After all, thanks to your brother our resources are diminishing at considerable speed and as you might guess we won't be able to stock up so soon. A little bird has told me that you're using the storage close to river, so the deal is simple. Find a way to get me in, and let me and my friends take some supplies. In exchange, you'll have your bow back and my vote of silence. That's all there is to it. Take it or leave it.

And to think that for seconds she actually feared Romania. His fall on the well had certainly affected his ability to blackmail, so ridiculous his proposal was. Belarus scoffed more than displeased, as if his presence was not already a bother on its own, let alone forcing her hear such preposterous nonsenses. Natalia saw no utility in answering, as he was not worthy of an answer. In a swift and dignified movement, she spun around towards the stairs, that meeting was over and he should be glad that he got out of it mostly unharmed.

\- I see. I suppose it doesn't matter if your brother knows about what you did then. – he patiently waited for his words to sink in. Slowly, his smile widened on the moment Belarus halted on her place. Sleeping Beauty already had too many conflicts rising inside her, she could not afford to add another one to her growing guilt.

The undisputed queen of Siberia turned around to face the Romanian Devil, her glare anything but friendly but also bearing an expression of resignation. In silence the two sovereigns stared at each other until she finally spoke.

\- Give me three days. I must say Vladimir, for some reason I expected something a little better coming from you but I suppose I've been too naïve. It doesn't matter the outcome of your plan, my big brother will beat you anyway.

Romania strolled victoriously through her, starting to climb down the stairs without looking back.

\- Who knows, I may still surprise you, it would be rude of me to disappoint a lady. – he jeered, finally turning his head back to Belarus - I'll see you in three days then dragă. I can see we're going to get along just fine! I suggest you hurry up, how are you supposed to get home if I don't take you there?

The Devil disappeared in the darkness leaving Belarus to be taunted by the wind who laughed and laughed at Sleeping Beauty's misery. She had woken up to be used once again as a pawn, how was that any better than to be still on her deep slumber?

He had only got of that well to drag her down with him. The night would bring her now more concerns, the main one bearing a dangerous smile, soft venomous words and going by the name of Vladimir Mihai Dragulescu, the country of Romania.

* * *

 **EDIT: 11/09/16**

 **Author's Notes: It's been over a year since I started to write this and I have to say that despite everything I'm quite surprised by the amount of people that took interested in this fic! For such a rare pair I think it's a success! With a lot of hard work mixed in but nevertheless, a success.**  
 **I've decided to re-write the first two chapters because I believe that I have grown so much as writer, I just had to upgrade them.**  
 **I finally feel I'm fully expressing myself on this fic.**

 **And for those who are wondering, don't worry I am working on the 5th chapter I did not forgot about it.**  
 **Again, English is not my mother tongue and it will never be therefore I apologize for any mistakes you may eventually find**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm so happy for finally posting the first chapter here! This has been a struggle, for over a month I have been at war with this fic but the world needs more RomBela! I'll never understand why it is such a rare ship.**  
 **They have quite the dynamic together don't you think? I love these two so much!**

 **This is quite the ambitious project, I have 10 chapters planned, let's see if I can pull this until the end!**

 **The whole part of Romania being thrown into a well is based on real events, I once met a Romanian boy who told me that when the Russians invaded the country, his great grandfather (or something) would always take part on the riots and in the end he always ended up being thrown to a well but he always managed to crawl back to the surface.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you could leave a review it would be much appreciated!**

 **(if there's any grammatical mistakes or typos I apologize, English is not my mother tongue)**


	2. 2: Twists On The Enemy's Lines

**2 – Twists on the Enemy's Lines**

 _A soft knock echoed through the silent house and the answer followed quickly in a happy tone but also denouncing tiredness._

 _She entered without delay on the warm office, being greeted by Russia with his usual smile. Sitting by his desk and surrounded by papers, he was clearly overwhelmed by work._

 _\- If this is a bad time big brother, I'll come back later._

 _\- No it's alright. – he answered putting aside his work, leaning slightly over his desk – Did something happened?_

 _It was a blessing indeed that she was so cold blooded, that moment was crucial, if she failed all her plans would be ruined._

 _Natalia gave a few more steps towards Ivan, still waiting silently for her answer. It was no simple matter, if it was she would already have said it. Clearly it was a delicate issue._

 _The letters scattered over the mahogany table caught her attention, with a quick glance she noticed that some of them had quite the official look. Somehow it worried her, she felt something growing inside of her, something grave._

 _\- Those are? – Belarus asked, making a movement with her head in the direction of the letters._

 _\- Oh these? – Ivan grabbed them, sighing loudly like they were a heavy weight – From my boss. He thinks I'm taking too long in conquering Romania._

 _\- You are doing your best big brother._

 _Ivan got up, sighing again showing a bit of concern on his eyes._

 _\- I know you can do it! He's nothing compared to you! – she had a heat on her voice that showed that she believed in that like her life was depending on it. Natalia swore that she heard Romania snickering in her head if he saw how worried Russia was getting. Rage invaded her, how she wished that he would be crushed!_

 _But then she remembered her mission. She would have to wait a little bit longer for her revenge. Vladimir messed with the wrong person and she couldn't wait to wipe that smile from him face._

 _Ivan didn't seemed to notice the inner conflict on his sister's heart, he simply approached the window looking down to the small garden._

 _\- I've tried to explain that this particular case has to be dealt with extreme patience. My boss will have no choice but to listen to me. After all I didn't became this great by doing everything rushed. It takes time. Like a rock being constantly hit by water, eventually it will erode. Romania is trapped and with such lack of resources it'll be over soon._

 _That statement made Natalia's stomach twirl, fortunately Russia was still with his back turned away from her so he never noticed her guilty expression._

" _For your sake big brother… I do this so you don't turn away from me… I am really a terribly selfish woman… Forgive me."_

 _\- There's no need to send the whole military here, it would only destroy the city and the less damage we make the less I have to spend rebuilding it. – Ivan was still talking, it seemed that somehow it helped him to feel more relaxed by exteriorizing his ideas. Belarus had always been an excellent listener and his greatest supporter. His voice suddenly became harder, and Natalia stiffened slightly knowing that the matter was about to get even more serious – Although… If he tries to run away again I'll have no choice but to burn the whole city down and its surroundings._

 _\- I doubt that he'll go away from here. – her voice had spoken without her permission, risking too much for her taste._

 _\- Yes indeed. – Russia agreed, turning his smile to his sister – Romania won't allow it, he loves this region way too much. After all he must be one of the few countries I know that spends more time away from his capital to be on a minor city, quite away from Bucharest. I'm still trying to decide if it was a foolish decision or if there's some hidden brilliance on it._

 _\- No, just pure cowardice._

 _\- Perhaps you're right. He still thinks that the mountains can shelter him from his attackers. Those centuries are long gone and if he pushes my hand he will regret it dearly. Which is a shame, this is quite the place for natural resources._

 _Her worries were replaced by a rising sense of pride and admiration on her core. Russia's words had appeased her mind for the moment._

 _\- I'm sorry for the rant Belarus. – Ivan apologized, getting back to his place but never dropping his smile – But I know that you don't mind listening to these plans. You were always very interested. But you wanted something right? What is it?_

 _\- Big brother… - Natalia inspired deeply like she was about to dive in profound waters. In a way she felt like drowning. – I have been thinking. And I have found a way to help you._

 _Ivan frowned, looking incredulously to Belarus still not believing how stubborn she was. He thought that he had been quite clear on the past night._

 _\- Frankly Natalia, this issue is starting to…_

 _\- No, nothing of the sort. I don't even have to get out of the house._

 _That seemed to have caught his attention. Ivan made a gesture with his hand after a few seconds, giving her permission to keep speaking._

 _\- Let me take care of the expenses. Leave everything to me. I know it has been a headache for you to rationalize everything, so I thought that if I took care of that part I could ease your burden a bit.  
_

* * *

After three days of having the sky falling in soft, white pieces, covering everything in a phantasmagorical layer, the moon had decided to grace Natalia with her presence. It had become her guardian on that lonely city, a watcher in the times she went out. The moon would keep everything in secret, all her thoughts and actions. There was also present, her latest enemy, that despicable traitor caressing on that moment her slightly flushed cheeks due the cold, with such impertinence. _  
_

The wind itself is a respectful force and yet is affected with pettiness of tyranny, and it wrecks vengeance. But the vengeance-wrecking wind does not come up flying, as anyone would expect of a wind. And this respectful wind suddenly transforms itself into a malicious wind. Not revengeful anymore, that would be implied that something wicked had been done to the wind, which rouses him. Malice has no such excuse, for malice acts without a cause, while revenge always acts with reason. And this gracious and reverent wind, now vengeance-wrecking and unrefined once again was seeking to disturb and pull to reality that lonely girl. It had betrayed her before and on that moment its razor cold gusts were making her snap her from her thoughts, letting herself drown on the reality.

That memory had repeated on her mind over and over, as if she was still searching for a flaw. But she couldn't find it and for some reason that was causing her more apprehension than if there was actually a mistake on her plan.

Russia had given her permission to help him and as such everything went according her designs. The weather had been getting worse day by day, there was nothing suspicious in taking precautions and order more supplies than the usual. Since Natalia was now the one to have access to the expenses records only she would know exactly how much it was ordered. If it was to disappear something no one would notice.

And yet an increasing feeling of annoyance was growing inside her.

She should be thankful, the whole mission would be considerably harder, but everything was going according to her plan without any bumps on the way. And it shouldn't.

The storage was, as Romania had said, on the outskirts of the city near the river but it was still close enough to the city to hear some laughs and shouts from a local bar.

Natalia felt furious, that place was supposed to be guarded so why did it looked like a desert?

More loud shouts and laughs were heard from the bar and it took all her strength to resist the urge of running towards those voices. If she found the guards were slacking off their duty… Nothing could guarantee her that the guards wouldn't do that all nights.

A little voice inside her tried to argue against her and argue that it couldn't even be them.

It was immediately quieted, who else could it be? Certainly not some locals, those were not the times for civilians to be strutting around the city. They would immediately be marked and hunted by the guards.

Perhaps an off duty patrol. That seemed to be more logical. Still that wasn't answering her question where the guards could be.

She couldn't stand such incompetence! Unfortunately she couldn't do anything at the moment. But that wasn't what most enraged her. It was the fact that she had to be waiting, standing still in the dark of the night.

She wished that everything would be over soon. She absolutely hated and despised everything about that place. Not even the mountains were a source of fascination for her anymore, nor the folktales. Even the air seemed venomous for her and all because of him.

 _Him. Romania._

Natalia shook slightly her head, the mere thought of his person felt like a punch on her gut.

A lonely cloud for a couple of seconds darkened the whole place leaving Belarus in the shadows only with the sound of the nearest river passing by.

And then when the moon reappeared she wasn't alone anymore. The sound of breathing was suddenly heard behind her, causing Natalia instinctively throw a punch only to be blocked at the last second.

\- Always trying to find a way to attack me. Is that how you greet people in your place? – Romania smiled amused but not surprised with her reaction. Although he had managed to lock tightly her fist and avoid her attack, next time he couldn't be so lucky.

\- And you? – she shot immediately meeting his eyes with a defying stance and the sound of her voice had an aggressiveness that menaced more than a simple punch. Belarus had almost forgotten how much she despised the sound of his voice let alone his smug expression. On her memory it was already irritating but standing right in front of that Romanian was putting her power of will to the test again. Belarus couldn't stand how easily manipulated she was to do his bidding, and all because he knew exactly which strings he had to pull. Besides being an unscrupulous bastard he was still a thief, but soon she would have her bow back. – Do you always sneak on people over here?

\- No just you~

A well placed kick on his stomach made him bent and groan in pain giving Natalia time enough to set herself free.

\- Next time I'll break your neck – she said coldly looking down on him with a superior expression. How disgustingly pathetic.

\- Alright… - Vladimir nodded weakly still slightly bent over – I deserved that one.

\- And yet you learnt nothing from it and as soon as you have the opportunity you are going to try to provoke me again.

\- What can I say? – he shrugged his shoulders with a carefree smirk – I live to exasperate the Slavs. It's a talent. And let me tell you Belarus, I thought you'd be harder to provoke.

\- Nice try. – Natalia wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting enraged again.

\- Ooh she's getting better! I'll work harder next time. – Vladimir knew perfectly that the more he provoked her the closer he was to eminent danger. But he knew that dance way too well, lingering between life and death and he loved it. Just enough to see Belarus lose her temper for a couple of seconds. She would do her best to not give him that pleasure, so obviously that he would have to refine his attempts. It was an interesting game and a good entertainment for a while.

Natalia scoffed displeased, crossing her arms and her eyes bolted towards his direction. The negotiations were taking too long for her taste, it almost looked like he was doing it on purpose just to aggravate her suffering that was draining her during those last three days. Even the last hours had been almost unbearable inside that house tossing and turning on her bed, waiting for the time to come until it was finally the time for her to add a new guilt on her mind. But at the same time a desperate attempt to seek some peace of mind. It was a double edged sword situation but Belarus was stuck and without no other choice but to choose from one of her faults. If she stayed at the house she would be doomed, if she complied with Romania's wishes the situation wouldn't be any better. The only difference is that by choosing the first option, she would have to face Russia's disappointment for the rest of her days, the second option, although more shady on its intents it would offer her a chance to get away with it.

But letting her brother down would mean the crash of her world so she had to comply with the agreement for now.

\- Enough of this, can we get to business? - Soon everything would be over, she would have her bow back and that wretched country would be soon under Russia's control. That moment was so close she could almost taste it and she held on to it with a tight grip.

\- Certainly, in fact I've been working on this diplomatic affair earlier than you.

Belarus raised an eyebrow interrogatively, giving Romania an opportunity to explain himself.

His grin widened in a wolfish smile, his eyes won a new spark and Natalia knew that whatever he had done it couldn't had been a good thing. Vladimir was already like a bad omen crow, observing from the heights and waiting for an opportunity to strike but right on that instant given his expression of pure pride, she found herself holding her breath.

\- Shall we start? – he asked making a gesture for her to take the lead, pointing to the storages – Ladies first.

\- What have you done?... – Natalia asked suspiciously determined to not move an inch until Vladimir didn't explained himself.

Still smiling mischievously, Romania started walking towards the storage, being engulfed by the shadows.

\- I'm not asking again. – she said a bit louder in order for him to hear her.

\- If you start walking you'll have your answer. – the answer came immediately, sounding a bit fainter due the sound of the coursing river.

With watchful steps she dared to enter the storage units, fortunately Vladimir had vanished as she was expecting, but was calmly waiting for her to keep up.

\- I'm not going to try anything Belarus, you're always so suspicious of me! – he said laughing, diverted with her expression.

\- I wonder why. – because he was the embodiment of trust without a doubt. Only an idiot would trust Romania – You haven't turned my days into a living hell these last days at all.

\- Natalia I have no idea that I was taking such an important place on your conscience~

\- Indeed, I have planned so many ways of beating you up I still haven't made my choice.

\- And here I thought your main concern right now was the fact that this whole place was left without vigilance…

Once again she rushed towards Romania and grabbed him by his collar pulling him down, both being eye to eye. Blue and red staring at each other.

\- Where are the guards? – she asked slowly, each syllable quivering with tension like a string about to break – What have you done to them?

The way his eyes sparkled, told her that he was trying not to laugh, but before she could do or ask anything else he grabbed her by her wrist quickly, leading her to a smaller storage unit, slightly apart from the others. The door was not locked and the soft wind was making it creak from times to time.

She didn't even thought, with her heart on her hands Belarus opened it abruptly letting the moonlight cast her light on the insides of that small cubicle.

They were all laying down on the floor completely helpless and knocked out, some stacked on top of each other due the lack of space.

Natalia kneeled on their sides, checking their pulses and sighed on relieve when she found that they were all alive. Her happiness lasted shortly, a tenuous sound of boots on the snow reminded her that Romania was still there and her first thought that crossed her mind was that he was planning on locking her there along with the rest of the guards.

In a glimpse she got up, slammed the door open with one hand and placed herself between the Romanian and the guards.

\- Don't you dare – she proffered huskily much to his surprise.

\- What on earth are you talking about? – there was no doubt that for once he was confused with her actions and his doubt was mirrored on his expression.

\- Locking me here with them. Don't play dumb. That was your plan wasn't it?

Vladimir rolled his eyes manifesting his disapproval with such statement.

\- Has ever anyone told you how much of a drama queen you are? Actually no, that was not my plan at all. – his voice acquired a serious tone, the same he had used when he had shown her that gruesome show on the terrace three night ago - Let's see if we set one thing straight between us Belarus. We agreed that you'd give me some supplies and I'd return your bow. I'm not a person to go back on my word. I promise I won't try to trick you until the trade is done.

Could she really trust him? After all this was a forced trade, on its core it was really a blackmail.

But she remembered the screams on that square, the woman grabbing the lifeless child from the snow and all the despair and fear that those people were feeling.

Romania was beyond forgiveness for his theft but it was comprehensible to some extent. Desperate times called for desperate measures and, as much as it costed her, he was acting less selfishly than her. He acted on the best interests of his people, even if that required stealing from her, as for her…

" _Just this time_." – she reminded herself once again, struggling to stop those crashing waves of thoughts that were about to invade her mind again - Swear it.

Belarus' voice sounded out loud without her noticing. Natalia was expecting to taste the flavour of regret on her mouth sooner or later, but somehow she was willing to give him a chance. As long as he didn't saw that decision as a moment of weakness from her part.

Romania kept looking at her with a serious expression, but at the same time surprised by her acceptance. There was indeed too much about the ice queen that he still didn't knew. Natalia not only was the country of Belarus but on his opinion she could perfectly be the perfect representation of Siberia. Both were cold, harsh and deadly but who knew exactly what was behind that? Did anyone unveiled their heart? Was it even possible?

Vladimir decided to face it as an experience, as the Belarusian proved to be such an enigma for everyone. Sometimes it seemed like she was still getting to know herself, there were certain reactions that were clear that she didn't planned them.

The evidence was right in front of him, Natalia clearly didn't planned to take his word so lightly, so it was certainly a mystery how her mind exactly worked.

\- I swear on Moldova. – Romania answered suddenly, extending his hand so she could shake it.

Belarus seemed to be satisfied with his answer, Romania could have many flaws but everyone knew that he would do anything for his little brother. It was probably one of the few things they had in common. She held his hand softly, never breaking eye contact with him.

\- I swear on big brother then. I won't attack you until this trade is done.

\- Oh woe! – Romania immediately adopted a dramatic stance, putting his free hand on his forehead like he was a defenceless maiden about to faint - And here I thought we had something special! How can you be so heartless Natalia?

Belarus let go of his hand, sighing loudly with no patience for his little theatre. Was it possible that someone could sound so serious on one moment and on the other acting like an idiot? Apparently it was, Romania certainly had a colourful personality, he could swap from a sneaky mastermind, to a childish idiot and suddenly acting all serious and responsible.

" _Big brother you are going to have a lot of patience once you conquer him… He'll be a pain to put up with… Even more than he already is_." - Natalia thought, wondering exactly how it could be the life with Romania living on the same house as them all. Suddenly she felt like she would need some long vacations far away from Vladimir. If it was already a struggle to listen to him twice in a space of three days, how hellish it would be once he started living on the same house as she? The South Pole seemed a decent and sufficiently faraway place for her to go.

Belarus snapped from her thoughts once again, it seemed like she was gaining the habit of spacing off way too many times for her liking so she tried to focus on what was in front of her.

\- What have you done to them after all? – she asked, looking at the fallen guards that hadn't moved an inch since they had arrived.

\- Thank you Romania for making my job much easier and keeping my secret! Now there are no witnesses that I went out! – he answered in his ever mockingly tone, mimicking her supposed answer – Why you're welcome Belarus, my pleasure~

\- Are you always like that?

\- Like what?

\- Dodging questions.

Vladimir laughed airily, Belarus looking at him with such a solemn look almost looked like it she had posed a life threatening question.

\- Sometimes. –he admitted smiling, not showing any signs of regrets about his habit. Seeing her expression getting harsher he immediately guessed what would be her next question, so he answered hurriedly – No, I did not drugged them if that's what you're wondering.

The surprise was obvious on her eyes, he had predicted correctly her assumption but she made no comments about that fact. Everything could be used as an excuse to boost his arrogance and Natalia didn't wanted to help that cause.

\- Didn't you noticed anything when you were near them?

Belarus seemed confused, immediately she turned her attention to the guards but she couldn't notice anything odd besides the fact that they were all blacked out like they were…

\- Romania.

\- Da? (Yes)

\- Did you got them drunk?...

His chuckle answered for him much to Belarus incredibility. She approached the guards carefully, sniffing the air and she wondered how she didn't notice the stench of alcohol that was emanating from them.

\- I have to say I am surprised Natalia, I thought Russians could hold their liquor a little bit more, but I suppose on these times the vodka quality is diminishing. Poor boys, still so young, they couldn't tell the difference. – skipping between the fallen bodies, he leaned over some wooden boxes at the end of the storage as if he was searching for something – Ah here it is.

Romania held on his hands a bottle with some liquid inside, that at first glance it could pass as vodka.

\- What's that? – she asked approaching him, without taking her eyes from the suspicious drink. Belarus took it from his hands and sniffed softly bottleneck. It had a strong alcoholic scent, but it wasn't certainly vodka.

\- Palinka. Not to brag but your vodka has nothing on this one!

Without warning and once again surprising him for the second time on that night, Belarus took the bottle to her mouth and drank a generous sip without flinching.

\- So? – Romania asked still slightly in shock with her action. She was indeed a strange and mysterious creature, everything that was known about her was only scratching the tip of the iceberg. Still he could help smiling.

\- It's not bad but if you think this is something ground breaking I assure you I would beat you in a drinking contest in a blink.

\- Oh is that a challenge?~

\- No. I have no interest in seeing you drunk, you'd be even more obnoxious than you already are. – she stated while getting out of the small cubicle, kicking slightly one of the guard's leg, part to get it out of the way, the other out of annoyance. Disgraceful. If she wasn't under such peculiar circumstances they would pay dearly for their incompetence. Turning around she watched Romania placing the bodies as well accommodated as possible and then closing the door softly.

\- Won't they suspect anything when they wake up and see that they're inside a storage?

\- No they were already here. It seems they've turned this place as their little common room.

\- I just don't understand how you managed to infiltrate here without being noticed and still have time to swap their drinks with that thing you have there.

Romania smiled mischievously again, Natalia knew immediately that she was about to hear more of his devious masterplan.

\- Like I've said, they're young boys and as such easily distracted if you know how to do it. I asked for help to a friend of mine. She can entertain a bunch of young boys like them for hours.

\- You've asked your girlfriend to "entertain" them for a while?... – Belarus seemed honestly surprised with those unusual assets of their relationship.

\- Mădălina? No, no she's not my girlfriend! – he smirked with Belarus' statement – If her boyfriend hear you say that there would be problems! When I said that she can entertained boys for a while, I meant that she is a silver tongue. Besides, she has charmingly good looks so it wasn't much a challenge for her to distract them a bit with her talk.

\- She didn't suspect anything?

\- No, she thought that I just wanted to mess around a bit with the Russians. Where's the news there?

Natalia made a resigned countenance, once again he had a point. Still a new question rose on her mind almost immediately.

\- I suppose you're not planning to take all the supplies all by yourself, where's the rest of your committee?

Romania shrugged, leaning against one of the storages with his hands on his pockets in the most relaxed position possible.

\- I'd figured that you would put up with a fight at the beginning and start asking questions. Given that time plus the little tour to see your brother's competent guards I told them to be here forty five minutes after the hour we settled. And if my calculations are right… - with a surprisingly speed he climbed up the storage using some metal containers as a support until he reached the top. While he was gazing to the horizon, Belarus waited for him to finish his phrase – They should be here in five minutes. Time to go dragă (darling).

Belarus started walking being immediately caught by Romania that pulled her through shortcuts until they've reached the main storage.

She didn't even cared about the fact that he was holding her hand to guide her through the whole way, the only thing that she could think was the fact that for someone who seemed so carefree and incapable of taking anything serious, Romania didn't seemed to have left an loose ends. He had planned everything with excruciating details, and somehow all was going smoothly. He could act as arrogantly as he wanted, she had to admit that he had reasons to, nothing on his plan had failed. He was indeed a hard worker despite his appearance.

" _Well he has to have some strong point_." – Belarus pondered while listing quickly all the flaws that Vladimir had, contrasting with his only virtue.

When she noticed they had already stopped, having Romania displaying a smug look towards her.

\- Belarus I know that you are thinking what is the best way to propose to me, because let's face it I am quite the catch but let me tell you, first you have to buy me dinner and… - he never finished his phrase, his hand and fingers starting to be squeezed without mercy and Vladimir found himself whimpering, almost falling on his knees.

\- I'm going to say this once Romania. Let go of my hand.

\- Yes, yes scuze (sorry)! – he said quickly, letting her go – Auch… You almost broke my fingers!

\- Don't be such a baby, I hardly squeezed. I didn't gave you permission to touch me and you are not allowed to do it under any circumstances, understood?

\- Yes my lady – he nodded immediately, putting his arms in the air like he was surrendering – I'm sorry, I won't do it again.

The clock stroke, echoing alone like every night and Vladimir made a gesture for her to follow him to a semi hidden storage, much like the one where the guards were. Fortunately it was semi opened so Belarus could enter

\- Hide here, they must be arriving. Do you have the key?

Belarus took a silver key with a heavy look from one of her pockets, passing it to him.

\- Mulțumesc (thank you) – he said accepting the key and without warning he placed something soft and delicate on her hand. Her dark blue eyes widened in shock in surprise due his act. It was her bow – Let it not be said that Vladimir Dragulescu doesn't keep his word.

Natalia stared in awe as he walked away leaving the door almost closed but enough for her to peek and see what was going on.

She had her heart warning her all the time that she wouldn't see her bow so quickly, Romania would keep using it to blackmail her. That would be the normal thing to do, after all he had all the reasons to do it, so his actions left her in shock. He actually held a real honesty on his words and promises and he was keen in keeping his word. Perhaps he did had two strong points on his favour.

People started to arrive finally, on small groups so it would raise any suspicions but after passing some minutes there was already a considerable amount of people in front of the main storage.

They seemed to like Vladimir, it was obvious on their expressions that they were proud of their country and they would follow him without questioning. They congratulated him almost silently when he showed the key to the whole crowd and like bats drawn to a dark cave, they flew hastily to the insides of the storage as soon as Romania opened the massive door.

Almost as soon as they had arrived, they've carried the supplies they needed out of the storage and disappeared into the night. Natalia had been careful enough to not let the weapons be stored on that place, they would only find food and others essentials there. That didn't seemed to bother anyone, especially Romania that had an honestly pleased smile the whole time.

When Vladimir had sure that everyone had left, he went back to Belarus' hiding place.

\- That seems to be it! – he said smiling. She walked towards him with a question hanging on her throat. It seemed that Romania was a source of questions for her, nothing was ever clear with him.

\- Why did you gave the bow back to me? – Natalia asked without delay.

Now he was truly confused, what sort of question was that? Shouldn't she be happy? Then why did she looked so appalled?

\- I don't understand your question Belarus. Was that not the agreement? You provided me supplies and I would keep your secret and give back your bow?

\- Yes it was.

\- Then why do you look so confused?

\- I honestly can't understand you. Any normal person would have kept the bow for a bit longer and keep going with this blackmail!

\- You're complaining because I actually kept my word and wasn't a bastard?... Alright I'm officially lost.

\- No that's not it… It's just… Why? Why would you do that?

\- Oh I plan defeating your brother soon so these supplies are enough for now~ - he teased Belarus once again, it was stronger than him.

\- You are a poor deluded soul if you still believe in that.

For almost a minute they've stared at each other, trying to unveil the doubts surrounding the other, searching for answers. Both felt that the other was more than meets the eye but there were so many protective layers that it was impossible to determine anything for certain. Vladimir was the first to break the silence when he noticed some snowflakes falling on the pale golden hair of Natalia.

\- You're lucky. It seems you don't have to worry about hiding the footprints now.

Belarus opened her mouth to say something but something made her freeze. Something smaller was running towards the storage, almost tripping on the snow. Seeing her expression, Romania turned around and went as pale as a ghost when he realized that it was a child.

The little girl did not noticed them and it was clearly searching for something or someone. Probably the crowd of people that went to get the supplies. Her dark shoulder length hair and her slightly tattered clothes were easy to spot on the surrounding white scenery.

Before any of them could do anything, something worse sounded in the night.

A guard's voice, still recovering from his drunken state was singing too loudly an old Russian song denouncing that he was getting too close to the little girl.

She stumbled back, when she understood that and panicked when noticed that he was reaching a dead end and the only possible option was for him to turn to where she was.

And so he did. But it was not a little girl that he found. Instead he thought that his death had arrived for Belarus was walking towards him with such a killer look on her face he fell on the ground asking for forgiveness.

\- Why are you reeking of alcohol? – she asked coldly looking down on him.

\- M-Miss Belarus… My lady Arlovskaya I… We beg your forgiveness! – he shouted in panic – We have failed the mission that Mr Russia gave us! We shall not repeat it again!

\- So this is how this group of soldiers acts? Getting drunk on their patrol hours? I'm glad I've decided to check this place and assure it's security. Now I know what sort of incompetent little shits are working here. You are not to tell my brother that I was here. – she made his chin rise slowly with the tip of her shoe, forcing him to face her glare – If you do I'll have to report your ineptitude and you shall be severely punished. I'll make sure of it. Go now, I'm tired of looking at you.

\- Y-Yes my lady! T-Thank you my lady! – his bows looked as stupid to her as his drunken running but Natalia was not worried about the outcome of their meeting. They all feared her to the point of throwing themselves to the ground, forget their manly pride and beg for forgiveness and mercy until their vocal cords would break.

She returned gracefully to Romania that was trying to calm the little girl down but at the same time he was completely amazed with her actions. The speed that she had moved, grabbed the girl out of sight and put herself in front of the guard would be carved on his memory.

\- Is she alright? – Belarus asked looking at the small girl that was staring at her in pure adoration. She couldn't be older than seven years old.

\- Yes. – he nodded as if Belarus had stolen all his fluency to speak and now he was only able to speak through monosyllables. He snapped from his trance when the small girl sneezed softly, breaking his attention from Belarus – Prințesă (princess) what's your name?

\- Andreea Știrbei… I was just… I've heard that they were giving food here so… Am I too late?... – she shivered, looking sadly to her country and feeling embarrassed for bothering him.

Vladimir picked her up and hugged her softly, smiling sadly. Belarus could see that his heart was breaking.

\- No prințesă, you're not too late. I'll give you some of mine.

\- Mulțumesc… - Andreea said lowly to Belarus but with a clear gratitude on her voice.

\- What does that mean? – she asked to Romania – It's thank you or something like that right?

His affirmative nod answered her and softly she patted Andreea's hair.

\- Tell her to be more careful next time.

\- I will. Belarus… Why did you do it?

It was her time to smile mischievously and he felt a shiver on his spine. He could not remember a time where Natalia smiled at all and that one in particular nailed him to the ground.

\- That guard was butchering one of my favourite songs. I couldn't let that happen.

\- Are you always like that? – he asked, joining her on her smile

\- Like what?

\- Dodging questions.

\- No, just yours. You should take her home, it's too late.

He smiled once again before turning his back to hear but suddenly his voice started singing the song that Belarus liked so much and had been apparently been butchered by the drunk soldier.

\- _Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasný, bayushki bayu_ … (Sleep, my beautiful good boy, bayushki bayu)

\- Did anyone told you that you have a terrible Russian accent?

\- When you learn something in Romanian, I'll make an effort to get better. Perhaps.

\- My only interest in Romanian is to learn insults so I can throw them at you in more than one language. – Belarus turned her back ready to go back to her house. It was finally over.

\- Always thinking of me Natalia~ Too bad we won't probably see each other much more starting from now on, or I would even give you some free Romanian lessons. Besides you still owe me a drinking contest.

\- Oh I doubt that Vladimir, I think we are going to see each other for quite a while.

\- We are?

\- Big brother will conquer you so we'll be all on the same house.

The last thing she heard was his scoffing before she finally left the storage and took the direction to her temporary address. The snow was pilling up quickly and soon all those events would be forgotten and covered in layers of white.

But although they were walking exactly on different ways they both smiled softly at the same time. There was no snow who could cover their memories from that night.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 ** _(Finally it is finished! I don't have words to describe how much work and frustration this chapter gave me. I was worried that it wouldn't be as interesting as the 1st one but I think that the character development and interaction between the two went pretty well. I think._**

 ** _The song referred is called Cossack Lullaby/Bayushki Bayu if anyone is curious. I recommend Sumi Jo's and Alexander Donskikh's versions._**

 ** _Ah before anyone asks, bayushki bayu is a Russian expression to lull a baby to sleep so there's not exactly an English translation._**

 ** _I think that's all I have to say, I hope you like it, leave it a review and thank you for reading!~)_**


	3. 3: End Game

**3 – End Game**

* * *

The night was the time for the two hunters and the lasting moment of their target. But this victim was special, it had to be dealt with care or else the hunters could become the prey.

For a week no one dared to get out of their houses due the bad weather, a snow tempest covered that northern region and its surroundings blocking every road and cutting any sort of communication. The mountains had transformed themselves into an admirable prison, closuring everyone from the outer world.

Finally luck had smiled upon them and the sun weakly showed up through the thick clouds on the sky, giving the sign for the population to return to their normal lives. At least as much as city under hostile fire can return to.

The conflicts had stopped for a while since it was impossible to keep the fights going on under such foul meteorological conditions, so the habitants were now daring to come out to the streets, with a clear tension and fright on their eyes, looking to every corner as if danger was lurking.

The riots would continue sooner or later but it was impossible to determine when both parties would resume the attacks and perhaps that was what was causing people so much distress.

The day was ending though, the weak sun was finally setting, its last rays illuminating for the last time, setting the sky on fire along with the buildings.

The city seemed to scream with the dying light, reflecting the rays on its windows and casting a shine on the black church that rose above the city. The dark crimson colour bleeding at the edge of the mountains announced its end much to the city's delight.

Obscure places had no room for bright skies. The legends that roamed on such land were its antagonists and so was the current situation. A broken region and soon a bent country. At least that was what the Russians were expecting and muttering.

But that land would pay no heed to foreign words, only to the call of its own. Of night, magic and blood was that country created and would only hear to its dialect.

One of the hunters shifted restlessly on its place, observing the few people that were left on the street from a roof top, wishing ardently that the night would fall soon.

\- Patience. – the other hunter whispered calmly to its partner – We only advance when the night is deeper.

\- Are you sure that she will talk or even remember me?

\- She will. Meanwhile there's no point in in standing here for so long, let's see if we can find something to eat.

\- If your…

\- Then we must be careful. If he hasn't found me until now we shall keep it like that.

\- You're sounding so professional it looks like a matter of life or death – the hunter giggled amused by its partner's serious posture.

\- I've been practicing thank you for noticing. Come on I'm starving, we'll come back when it's late at night so you can talk to her.

They've left their watching post, turning their backs to the massive house right in front of them, where inside their prey was. The hunt was almost over.

* * *

Natalia during that week dedicated her time exploring better the house where she was living now, since there were a considerable number of divisions that she had never entered. Considering the circumstances where she was before, Belarus didn't had much time to think about exploring, but now it was certainly a good activity to kill time.

Most of the rooms were empty as she suspected, but the library and the attic were pleasant discoveries. It was clear that the house had been inhabited by other people before they've arrived given the number of objects that were left behind.

At first it was strange to see so many things that belonged to someone else, it felt like the ghosts of the past were still there observing her but her love for the folktales and the occult was stronger and it made her forget the deep hatred she felt for that land as soon she found out books and other objects related to that subject. She grew particularly fond of a tarot card deck with exquisite drawings on them and she spent many hours fortune telling herself. As usual it was inconstant and blurry, she would never get a straight answer from the cards but then again such analysis were very subjective to the reader's interpretation.

Besides the attic, the library held a great source of interest to her, there were books of all kinds, and it was a shame that most of them were in Romanian but that was the expected.

Belarus made that observation to Ukraine and much to her surprise Katyusha came back immediately with a little book for her.

\- And this is? – Natalia asked, while grabbing the small book. It looked new but it was slightly folded on the sides, like it had been hidden.

\- I think you may need it if you want to read all those books in Romanian.

Belarus opened it, only to verify that Ukraine had given her a Romanian/Russian dictionary. She frowned with such gift, why would she have one of those in first place?

\- Why the hell do you have this? – she asked looking harshly to Katyusha.

\- We never know Natalia, sometimes it might be useful to know a bit of a foreign language. Especially if you're going to stay on a different country for a while.

\- We weren't supposed to stay this long… - Belarus grumbled irritated.

Ukraine smiled softly while sitting beside her younger sister that clearly didn't approved the fact that she owned a Romanian dictionary.

\- But while we're here why won't you take it? Besides if you think those books are about those subjects you love so much it's worth a shot no?

Belarus sighed in defeat, it's not like she had anything better to do and those books were simply begging to be read. With a quick movement she took the dictionary from her sister's hands and got up swiftly.

\- I hate this language… - she muttered while leaving the room but not low enough for Ukraine's ears since she giggled with such statement. At least Natalia would be entertained and with Russia at home she would be happy again at least for a while.

* * *

 **The xxxxxx Regional Journal**

 **Bad Weather Blocks Transylvanian Roads:**

 **Continual battering by winter weather stops Russian attacks**

 **BY NICOLAE DALCA**

 **THE XXXXXX REGIONAL JOURNAL**

and **MARIAN ILIESCU**

 **THE ASSOCIATED PRESS  
-**

 _Snowfall totals have topped 44 inches over the last week in XXXXXX._

 _Temperatures haven't rose above the freezing mark which has been causing several troubles for the Transylvanian region._

 _Communications have been shut down and the contact with the rest of the country and the capital has been lost._

 _Still not all the residents believe this means bad news, for the fights against the Russians have stopped for indeterminate time, diminishing the war casualties amongst the population._

 _It seems that the answers to the remaining questions regarding the future of our country are buried in the snow much like the Carpathian Mountains._

She was getting slightly quicker in understanding that language, after trying to translate so many books to Russian it was for sure that she had gained a little more experience, and since it had been an eventless week it was practically all she had done.

The library itself had a soothing, comfortable feel attached to it and a nostalgic sensation hit her every single time she entered there.

From the enormous dark shelves, it emanated the scent of antique books, dusty pages that haven't been opened in ages, old ink and sepia coloured covers.

It was a quiet and warm place, and soon it became her favourite division of the house. Too many tormented nights were spent on her room, the library offered her shelter and at last she was at peace.

Shifting to a more comfortable position on her chair she kept reading carefully the article and pointing down the main parts in Russian. Soon she had found a utility in learning Romanian, she would be able to understand what the press was saying and with any luck perhaps eavesdrop some crucial conversations. If she found out anything remotely useful she could report to Russia and he would adore her for the eternity. Such thought was enough to brighten her days, and so she dedicated herself to her work with a burning passion.

Suddenly a strange noise reverberated through the room, making Belarus roll her eyes and scoff, clearly bothered for being interrupted from her work.

Although the communications have been cut off, she still tried to turn on the radio from times to times with some hope that she would be able to tune it in any station and hear some news. Until now she had not been lucky, the only thing she could catch were songs and most of them were extremely dramatic and corny.

She had forgotten to turn off the radio and now, like it was possessed, it was trying to tune in all by itself, until it finally caught something.

\- And what ridiculous song is going to play now?... – she sighed throwing her head back while looking to the ceiling. Even silence sometimes was too deep at night for her to bear so she used to allow the radio to play for a while, at least it was a good listening exercise.

At the first accords of the violin she immediately knew what song was and it was not received with joy.

\- Not this one again… - Natalia got up and turned it off, putting the radio back to its place. The lyrics were so ridiculously tacky she couldn't stand it.

The answer was not silence but some strange soft tapping noises against a glass that would not cease. Perhaps rain? Natalia went by the window only to verify the moon hanging on the clear sky and out of nowhere a little thing was thrown against the glass again.

Opening the window slowly, she peeked to the semi illuminated street where she found two small dark silhouettes, staring at her.

Children? Belarus sighed, what was wrong with the kids of that place that kept getting themselves into troubles by walking into places where they shouldn't be at all?

\- Miss Belarus? – a soft voice was heard on the street, with a slight note of carefulness on it. She was poorly illuminated, the light from the room where she was contrasted, cut her from the night giving the sensation that she was wrapped in a small glow of fire. But her silence was dead cold and that made the two hunters held their breaths.

\- You do know the risk you are putting yourselves into? Get lost and don't come back! – her tone sounded harsh, hoping that they've understood her message. The situation was bizarre enough and she had the feeling that if she stood there much longer it would bring troubles to her.

\- But…

\- Enough of this, go home! – Belarus didn't even waited for their answer, turning her back away, immediately closed the window leaving the two hunters alone in the middle of the street.

She sighed in a mixture of annoyance and incredibility, wondering why some kids would give themselves the trouble to come to that house knowing who the people who lived there were.

There was not much time to ponder about this though, as more little stones kept being thrown to the window incessantly.

At first Natalia tried to ignore it and continue her work, going to the point where she opted to turn on the radio again and listen to that idiotic song, something about being the woman's first lover and weeping because she left his dream or at least that's what it sounded like, still she had heard it enough times to have almost sure of it. But the irritating tapping kept growing on her nerves and at a certain point not even the singer's wish of making love in the sea would stop that noise. In a glimpse, Belarus jumped from her chair and raced towards the window again, opening it with fury.

\- You have one second to stop that before I go down there!

Her sudden appearance made the two hunters jump slightly in fear, she was not someone who they would like to see crossed.

\- But we want you to come down here Miss Belarus! – one of them said after a hesitating moment - Please? We really need to speak with you!

\- And what matter could be so important that requires my presence down there? Say what you want and leave.

The other hunter that had been silent all that time, whispered something to the other, seeming to want to give up their quest, but the other paid no attention.

\- You remember that little girl on the storages a week ago?

Belarus froze on that moment when she heard those words. If that child knew who knows who else could know about her presence on the storages that night?

How stupid she had been! Why did she had to meddle in that situation?

The hunter sensed her apprehension and quickly tried to make the situation better, he didn't wanted her to think that he was a threat or something of the genre.

\- It's alright Miss Belarus no one else knows. We're here because she really wants to talk to you!

The window was closed after a few moments and Andreea sighed sadly.

\- I don't think that she'll come…

\- It's alright… Come on don't be sad… - seeing her friend so heartbroken was devastating him, after all Andreea helped him a lot when he arrived a week ago since he was not from there. He was so enraptured in cheering his friend up that none of them noticed a shadow appearing right behind them.

\- What is it?

Both turned around to meet Belarus looking at them with her serious semblance and glacier stare. However she didn't appeared to be a threat. There was a calmness on that seriousness that appeased the two children immediately.

Natalia observed them more carefully. Andreea with her raven hair floating on the wind seemed like she was seeing her idol in front of her for the first time given her appalled expression and hazel eyes wide open almost in shock. Still Belarus noticed she looked better and healthier than the last time she had seen her. At least it didn't looked like she was starving.

The other child though… It was a small boy, wearing an oversized coat rather patched up and torn, dark brown hair with two pieces of hair sticking out, one on each side of his head and a pair of red eyes staring at her. He smiled widely as if her presence was the epitome of marvelousness. Natalia scoffed softly, pinching the bridge of her nose while cursing her luck silently.

\- Aren't you Moldova? What is this, do I have to deal with all Romania's family and acquaintances now? – she asked suddenly but that didn't diminished his smile, in fact that made him giggle quite amusedly. Even still he adopted a cordial position, grabbing slightly her hand and bowing his head as a compliment.

\- My lady, Andrei Traian Dragulescu at your service! – for such a small child he certainly had quite glibness yet he never lost his happy smile, resembling a lot like his older brother. Belarus wasn't sure how to react so she opted to cough slightly and took her hand off after a few seconds.

\- Who taught you that? – it wasn't certainly normal for a small child to behave in such way, even though he was a country all the other child nations didn't had that sort of behaviour.

\- Big brother always said that we should be courteous to people, especially the ladies.

Of course that it had to be Romania's idea. Belarus never once recalled the Romanian being rude to someone directly, instead he used his smarts and scathing remarks so skilfully he was able to make fun of an entire room without people noticing they were being mocked, much to his amusement.

Even so, although Moldova was quite influenced by his brother, he still held an air of true innocence and it was clear that he meant his gesture without a shade of malice.

\- Thank you. – Natalia ended up saying, wondering what they could possibly want at that hour – I believe I own some explanations. What do you want and why are you disturbing me at this time of the night?

\- Andreea told me what you did Miss Belarus. How you saved her from that Russian soldier, so she wants to thank you.

\- No need, she didn't had to do all this way just to thank me. It's too late for kids to be wandering alone at night you two should go home now. – the sooner she would get rid of Moldova the higher were the chances of not running into Romania that night, since it probably wouldn't take long for him to notice the absence of his younger brother.

\- But she made you cake! – now the business was serious, if there was something that Andrei adored with all his heart were candies and pastry, seeing Belarus refusing such a treat it was almost like a sin for him.

\- Ah… - Andreea grabbed tightly her little basket while blushing furiously but Moldova gave her an assuring smile and so gathering all her courage she delivered it to a slightly surprised Belarus.

Inside, there were some light brown funny shaped cakes, quite long and hollow in the middle but with a delicious smell. Taking a bit to her mouth, Belarus had to admit they were pretty appetising. It had a soft honey taste and it wasn't cloying at all.

Andreea expectantly waited for her answer, hoping with all her heart that Belarus liked it. She had spent the whole day doing it in order to be perfect.

\- So? – asked Moldova curiously – How is it?

Natalia kept her serious expression but suddenly placed softly her hand on the little girl's head and bended slightly to look at her better.

\- E bine. Mulțumesc. (It's good. Thank you.) – under any circumstances Natalia would have never said anything Romanian, but since the little girl had given herself the work of cooking a cake for her, she figured that she could open an exception and thank her in her mother tongue. First and last time though. Besides, she couldn't help smiling a little bit upon seeing Andreea's face lit up and smile radiantly after hearing her.

\- That was really good Miss! – exclaimed Andrei amazed – You have a really good accent! I didn't knew you spoke Romanian!

\- I don't. I said this once and I won't say it again. – she answered shortly, returning to her initial position.

\- That's a shame, big brother would really like to know that you have such a knack for this!

\- Not a single word about this to your brother, you heard me? – once again that familiar snickering came across her mind, almost like Romania was right behind her. Despiteful idiot.

\- Ah… Even if I wanted I couldn't tell him Miss… - his voice made her snap from her dissertation of throwing insults to Vladimir mentally. Moldova seemed sadder out of nowhere, head bowing towards the ground and a serious expression on his childish face that didn't seemed to be fitting him at all.

\- Why not?

\- Well… Big brother doesn't know exactly that I'm here. In fact he ordered me to not come at all and he'll be very mad at me if he finds out that I came anyway… But I… I was worried. And I had luck, if I had took a little bit longer to arrive the weather would have forced me to go back.

\- For exactly how long have you been hiding from Romania?

\- Six days. Andreea found me and she has been helping me. I'm at her place now and that's why I know everything about what you've done on that night.

\- I see your point. Fine… I won't say anything to Romania, although… - she wanted to finish the phrase by saying that it was pointless for him to have come but something on both children's expression made her held her tongue. She remembered Andreea's state when she first saw her at the storage units, cold and starving and Moldova's concern about his brother hit close to home. – I don't think I'll be seeing your brother anymore so your problem is solved.

\- Yes about that… - Andrei said trying to look as relaxed as he could, although knowing that whatever came next would not be an easy task.

\- … No. Whatever it is, the answer is no. Now go home.

\- But he could use some help right now! And since you two are friends…

\- We're not friends at all! And I'm certainly not helping him! Besides how do you know he needs help if you can't be seen?

\- Well, we've been spying on your house since…

\- You've been _what_? – her eyes squinted dangerously, pursuing her lips while trying to not explode.

\- We've only spied on your house so no one would catch us, please don't be mad! – Moldova answered quickly, the last thing he wanted was to enrage Belarus – We left for a while until we've waited for the night to fall… When we were coming back we saw my big brother. And he could really use some help so I thought…

\- That I'm your brother's ally? Do you have the notion of how ridiculous that sounds?

\- I suppose you're right… There's no way you could help my brother retrieve his hat from the well…

\- … That's what you consider an emergency? – she couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was the most preposterous thing that ever existed. If Andrei thought that such ridiculous plea would move her, she had bad news for him – Sorry to break it to you kid but I have no interest in helping your idiotic brother. Thanks for the cake though.

She spun around elegantly determined to return to her library, where she could catch up with her work in peace.

\- Not an emergency… - Moldova was determined to not let her go so easily - But big brother is really fond of his hat. And now he's shouting and cursing everyone and acting like all enraged and frustrated. It's so sad to see…

An incredible feeling of mischievousness started to grow inside Natalia, telling her that it was an opportunity to have bit of revenge over Romania. He sure had his fun during those days, it would certainly be most rewarding to watch him fumbling for once. And over a silly hat. He was even more absurd than she could have possibly thought.

She glanced over the house emerged in a deep silence, being the light from the library's window the only source of life at that hour. Technically she wasn't disobeying Russia again, since he had ordered her to not go out while it was dangerous in the streets, which wasn't certainly the case right on that moment. Besides how many opportunities would she get to have a personal revenge over Vladimir?

Wind was not the only revenge-seeking force on that land after all. Her time had come. She turned around to face the two children that were patiently waiting for an outcome to their adventure.

\- In the well you say?

The answer came in the shape of a nod and with a last look to the house and a sly smile appeared lazily on her face. Making a gesture to send Andreea and Moldova back home, she confidently bolted in direction of the square where Romania was, disappearing on an alley with such speed one could say she was a wandering soul through the snowy streets.

\- Are we getting back home? – Andreea asked after a couple of seconds, looking to a proud Moldova, grinning joyfully. Their eyes met and their smiles widened.

\- I want to see the end of this. – he admitted – I was right though, Miss Belarus does hold some grudges against big brother but none of them are intently malicious.

\- I told you they didn't looked like enemies on that night. Despite the circumstances I think they managed to find some common ground between them. I didn't heard most of the conversation but that was the feeling I've got.

The two hunters quickly went on the track of their prey which was now a fearsome predator in search for revenge. Moldova felt slightly uneasy but most of all he trusted his gut and his ability to read the room, and he knew deep down that Romania and Miss Belarus could be good friends. Perhaps then, the invasion could end peacefully. A child could dream, even if it was a country representation. To wait and see.

* * *

The city did offered some interesting entertainments for the soirée after all. They were missing a great business opportunity, Natalia was sure that people would come in flocks to see that show. Romania was certainly hilarious while struggling to fish his hat out of the well while using a long stick.

Observing him from the shadows, she was having difficulties in containing her laughter. There were mixed feelings of amusement and sweet revenge inside her, something that she was determined to savour for as long as she could.

Vladimir kept walking around the well, looking infuriated, shouting threats and swears against the whole world, while he tried for the billionth time, recover his hat.

Out of fury, he took out his coat throwing it aside on a pile of snow, pulling his sleeves up to the elbow level and loosening his tie knot. For seconds Belarus thought that he was actually going to jump in order to end his hat hunt once and for all, but fortunately for her the only thing Vladimir did was to lean even more over the well without any effective results.

However, soon he stopped being the source of her attention as his abandoned red coat laying on the floor became a much more interesting target.

Looking around to her surroundings, she quickly had a plan sorted out.

She couldn't help it, if the situation was funny enough she would make it memorable.

Natalia knew how to walk without being detected, soundless steps were even easier when there was no stone to denounce her presence and walking on snow was something that she was well used to.

Vladimir kept struggling uselessly with great ruckus, with so much noise due his shouts and splashing water, her job was even easier than the usual.

Keeping some distance from him, she quickly grabbed his coat and disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

It took a couple of minutes for him to notice that not only he was lacking a hat but also a coat.

Natalia was watching from the heights of an abandoned balcony, on the opposite side as him, immensely diverted with the all situation. His sandy brown hair completely unruly due all his efforts, clothes looking a mess as if he had been fighting with a dozen of furious cats, panting and exhausted he swore out of frustration, half for being stolen and half for not noticing who the thief was.

His eyes drifted immediately to the footprints left on the snow, following their trail with his gaze they've went on the direction of a dark corridor between buildings. Grunting in annoyance he started to walk in the direction of the footprints, but in the moment he was starting to get into the corridor something fell inside the well for Natalia had thrown a rock with such precision, it landed soundly in the water. Vladimir turned around to meet the nothing, but intrigued with such sound he went back and peeked inside the huge hole. There was nothing inside it, except for water and his stubborn hat that kept being stuck on whatever it was.

Suddenly he remembered that the corridor went around the square, perhaps if he took the opposite direction of the footprints he'd be able to catch his robber quickly.

Romania had intentions of start running but something jumped above him, landing right behind him. He turned around but he was too slow, the figure had moved so swiftly to his back the only thing he could recall clearly was a strong push, his hands tightly locked behind his back with one hand, one leg blocking any attempt of kicking, a blade on his neck and his eyes staring at the deep black of the well.

That was no common thief, besides who would dare to attack their own country? Whoever it was, it wasn't certainly Romanian.

The speed, flawless technique and blade skill reminded him of someone, but that was verging the impossible. Although in a certain way, he wished it was. It was a guarantee that his night would be interesting and fun.

\- Don't tell me that you're also with hair accessories problems. – his appalment turned into a smile in a matter of seconds. The impossible had no power over her and Vladimir was glad about that. That sneaky Belarusian had managed to outsmart him which was certainly an achievement. Natalia was certainly a creature worth knowing better.

\- Alas tragedy hounds me! Here I am, an honest man trying to retrieve my hat when suddenly I was stolen and attacked by a deadly woman! What she wants from me, is what I still ignore. Perhaps she missed me~

\- Don't count on it. You looked damn stupid doing all that ruckus over a hat.

\- I happen to be quite fond of it and it's been there since that night when we met. But I have to ask Natalia, what are you doing here? I thought that you were determined to be a good little girl and do what your dearest brother told you to do and spend the rest of your days here in perfect closure.

The knife was slightly pushed against his skin, making him understand that she didn't liked that affirmation at all.

\- Big brother said that we couldn't go out until the danger was over. This can be considered as a truce period, therefore I see no problem in going out.

\- Not only that Belarus. You have a personality of your own and you don't follow your brother as blindly as everyone thinks so. And the proof is right here.

\- What do you mean? – she asked after a couple of seconds, as if she was scared of the answer. He was dangerous, his words were poison it would damage her in ways she never thought possible.

\- I believe it goes unsaid that you are not allowed to associate with me under any circumstances no? Russia might have not said that to you directly because it's beyond obvious. The first time we've met it was by coincidence, which turned out to be a lucky night for me, second time was a trade business if you want to give it a technical title but today… Today you came here by your own choice and started to mess with me. You're still disobeying your brother in the end.

Her heart suddenly transformed itself into stone and fell to her feet. What was she doing? Natalia had never thought of that possibility, and yet there was that stupid Romanian reading her as an open book!

\- Do you want me to help you get your hat in a matter of seconds? I'd also be finishing big brother's work. It's a win-win situation for both of us. – she made him lean more towards the end of the well without any effort and Vladimir knew that he had guessed correctly once again. Still it was different that time. On the other nights, when he struck with his words it was meant to hurt, but after the last occurrences on the storages he started to see Belarus in a new light.

\- I'm sorry. – he said in a breath – I didn't meant it as an offense.

She knew that. There was a latent honesty in his tone. But the fact that she was being so obvious to him bothered her a lot. Softly, Natalia let go of him, putting her knife back into the place where it belonged, away from his neck. Silence fell between the two, as Romania observed a quiet Belarus, staring at the ground lost on her thoughts.

" _Go back_." – the wind whispered at her ears, giving a voice to her mind. Belarus cursed herself for letting her petty wish of seeking revenge from Romania win against reason. But what was more concerning was that the fact that she was just trying to fool herself. She didn't went to him for revenge, she went because she thought it would be fun. Because she had started to find some good traits on Vladimir and he was actually pretty interesting to hang out with, especially when she could beat him at his own games. That didn't pleased her a bit. That had to stop.

\- Your coat. – she said hoarsely almost throwing it to Romania's face with the hurry – I'm going.

Hastily, she started to walk away from him without looking back and at the same time quite surprised of Romania not having said not even a single remark. That was uncharacteristic of him, he always had an answer on the tip of his tongue.

Belarus had forgotten that what he didn't proffered out loud, was usually demonstrated by his actions and on that moment it was no exception.

He ran towards her like a shadow after the owner, Belarus only had the time to draw her knives out and turn around, for she thought that he was going to attack her, after all what other reason could he had to start running after her out of nowhere?

But it wasn't a fight that she met, only Vladimir extending his hand to the top of her head with incredible speed and setting a considerable distance between them in a blink.

Strands of loosened hair flew in nightly breeze, framing her delicate yet infuriated face. The dark blue eyes always so expressive said what she wouldn't vocalize and right now he could see the frustration overwhelming her. It was certainly funny still Vladimir had to admit that Belarus held an out worldly beauty almost impossible to idealize.

\- You fucker… - she muttered at last. Vladimir smiled slowly, like he wanted to savour the moment. Legendary beauty worthy of being featured on fairy tales was not her strongest point, in his point of view. Her whole distinct personality, completely antagonizing such tales was. Absolutely blunt, sharp tongued and a cunning intellect was what made her so interesting. And yet an aura of mystery hanged around her. She was contradictory in so many ways, it felt like walking around on a labyrinth. The bluntness and the mystery got together to create that unique specimen.

\- It's not as pretty as the other but I suppose it'll do – he said grinning while playing around with the her bow making it pass through his fingers – Have a good night Belarus.

Her angered face quickly changed to an expression of pure incredibility, as she watched Vladimir tying her bow on his own hair and starting to walk away while whistling some tune in such a relaxed and carefree way one would think that nothing unusual was going on.

Yet something accompanied along his whistle, a strange, rare and possibly unique sound to his ears for he had never heard it before.

Romania turned around convinced that he was hearing things but his eyes opened slightly in shock and incredulity.

A soft, warm heat rose from his chest to his throat and an unexpected blush appeared on his cheeks.

It didn't matched at all with the appearance she tried so hard to maintain. The deadliest of the Slav had a crystal clear laughter, trilled like a nightingale through the night and it seemed like he was having the privilege of witness a rare phenomenon that had been hidden from the world until now.

Natalia couldn't remember when it had been the last time she laughed so freely like on that moment. The times were too grave for displays of happiness, there was always something troubling her mind and the whole situation with Ivan did not helped her case. Russia and Ukraine could make her laugh, in some other occasions even others managed to steal a smile from her, especially when she had the chance to play some pranks on them. Lithuania was always a good victim, he would fall for her tricks every single time. His expressions were absolutely priceless.

But Romania was the last person she could expect to perform such a feat. Still Belarus couldn't help it, Vladimir looked so ridiculous with her bow, so poorly placed on his hair yet he kept acting so nonchalantly. For seconds she forgot all her troubles and doubts and just laughed.

It didn't felt wrong to hang out with him, not when she was so honestly diverted. One more night couldn't be too harmful.

\- At least put it correctly, you have no idea how dumb you look like that! – she ended up saying between her laughter.

Romania faked his best offended expression as if she had offended his entire ancestry, opening his mouth in shock and putting his right hand on his chest to add more expressivity on his acting.

\- How dare you, I'll have you know this is the latest fashion in Bucharest!

Natalia walked in his direction trying to contain her laugh, oblivious to his struggle to stop that stubborn blush that insisted in showing up at the least convenient moments. If she noticed it he could always claim that it was due the cold. Even so Vladimir prayed to all the existent gods and saints that he could remember on that moment, begging for her to not notice. She was extremely beautiful and had an enticing personality but that had never distressed him before, there was no reason for him to be acting in such way. She had just smiled and laughed that was it.

" _I swear on my life, you put all the gods and holy entities to shame when you do it._ "

And where did that came from? He frowned slightly with such thought, that couldn't be a good sign.

His inner struggles were interrupted for Belarus was standing right in front of him, snapping one of her fingers to call his attention.

\- Get down. – she said suddenly a bit more harshly as if something was not pleasing her. Having her so close made him finally realize what the source of the problem was. The other nights they had interacted there was always some matter of major importance to deal with, so evidently that such small details had been overlooked but now that there was nothing that could interrupt their meeting, Romania wondered how he did not had noticed the fact that she was significantly shorter than him. Not that he was exactly tall, much to his dismay, still she was at least 10cm shorter than him.

\- Aww so cute~ - he grinned slyly, red eyes gleaming with amusement.

Natalia immediately understood the reason of his mockery and with a quick movement she had her revenge on him for being a smartass. Before he could even realize what happened she made him trip in a perfect dominance of skills and Romania fell soundly on the snow with a loud gasp.

\- Adorable. – she answered, kneeling beside him, hands resting on her knees while observing the fallen Romanian. It was an excellent literary imagery, the coat that Vladimir had been holding on his left arm, sprawled on the white ground besides his owner could be interpreted as a symbol of Romania's defeat. How poetic, she thought, too bad there was no one there to testify the fall of their country at her own hands.

He looked even more absurd while laying down on the snow, smiling widely as if her actions held a great source of amusement for him.

\- When you want you can be quite adorable, yes~ - Romania would never lose an opportunity to tease her, furthermore it helped him to take his mind off undesirable thoughts. The ones where he was sounding too affectionate towards her for his liking.

Her answer to his teasing was more than enough to distract him of his reflections. Silently and keeping a perfect stone like expression, Natalia grabbed a generous amount of snow and dropped it right on his mocking face.

While Vladimir was too busy taking it off, she crept behind his head and started fixing his work with her bow.

\- There, all set. You look like a princess.

\- Prettier than anyone else on this world?~ - he asked with a sweet tone on his voice as if he was a bashful little girl.

\- No, you look ridiculous.

\- I couldn't expect for peasant to understand my superior status. – he answered with his typical cockish way while getting himself up. The day he didn't had an answer ready to be thrown the world was about to end, or so she thought – Still as a princess, I demand that you help me retrieve my hat.

Natalia scoffed amusedly, while looking at Vladimir like he was a hopeless case. Perhaps he was but he didn't seemed to be bothered with it.

\- Since you're the most incompetent royal I've ever seen I guess I don't have a choice. – she stated while returning to her standing position. Belarus could feel his smile chasing her as she walked towards the well. He gleamed with her presence there and her willingness to fulfil his request. He somewhat resembled to her as puppy, far too eager to receive a compliment from his owner. Too bad that she couldn't just order him around. At least for the moment. But as the wicked woman that she was, as she liked to think of herself, a devious plan was immediately forged on her mind. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have Romania as her personal servant. That would certainly be amusing. Such though made her smile once again, perhaps she wasn't losing her touch after all, in the end her revenge would come.

While inspecting the well area she finally found the long stick that Vladimir was using to try to recover his hat, half buried on the snow.

After a few failed trials, on which the object kept being stuck on some stone salience Natalia raised her eyes to meet Romania still on the same place, observing her efforts.

\- I said I would help you not that would do your work for you. Do something useful and at least try to see where your stupid hat is exactly, the illumination isn't exactly the best feature of this square.

What she couldn't understand was why he had been all that time looking at her with that smile on his face. It wasn't a scornful grin like he used to wear around her, it was a discreet but soft smile, the kind of smile that passes unnoticed by the one who's wearing it.

Natalia decided to ignore it, the least she knew about what was going on inside that twisted, unpredictable mind of his the better.

* * *

The two hunter's mission was now to observe the interaction of their two targets that so stubbornly insisted on their fishing.

For at least half an hour they've watched from the heights of a terrace, Romania and Belarus going around that well without any success in sight, but as surprisingly as it was they didn't seemed to be that bothered. Of course that Belarus complained and called him an idiot and other not particularly offensive, yet colourful names several times but none of them seemed to actually mind. Vladimir seemed to be having the time of his life actually, given the smile that never left his face and his constant teasing towards her. Not even when Natalia tried to poke him on the stomach with the end of the stick he would get demotivated.

She wasn't displeased with his talk though, every single time that he averted his eyes to someplace else she would smile a bit in a semi hidden laughter.

\- Is it me or your brother is more concerned in talking with Miss Belarus rather than having his hat back?... – Andreea whispered to an extremely focused Moldova, absolutely ensnared by the show that was going on under him.

\- Big brother you're being so obvious… - Andrei sighed while shaking slightly his head. He had hoped that Romania somehow befriended Belarus since he was good at making friends like the little social butterfly that he was, but Moldova knew his brother well enough to recognize the small expressions that he was doing as well as the peculiar way of teasing. It was on the verge of becoming a discreet flirting. It was risky and he was sure that Vladimir knew it too. Yet Andrei tried to convince himself that it was harmless, after all his big brother always had everything under control. Probably he was just imagining things.

\- Natalia have I ever told you about the time I had to spent a whole week alone in the Făgăraș Mountains?

\- No, but you're dying to.

Moldova slammed his hand against his own forehead in complete despair as soon as he heard his brother ask that question, making Andreea look at him in surprise.

\- What's wrong?

\- Doamne, nu povestea aia din nou… (Lord not that story again)

\- What about it? He's just talking about the forest.

\- No you don't understand. That's the story he uses when he's openly flirting with someone. Usually it works.

\- I think that Miss Belarus is more concerned about catching his hat than actually listening to him…

And so it seemed, Romania kept talking about his hardships in such a cruel environment, but Belarus proceeded on with her task making from time to time some sounds that could be translated to syllables, just to show that she was paying the minimum attention to his story.

Romania knew what he was doing. That story was old yet it held a great rate of success when it came to flirting. It was almost impossible for someone to not fall at his feet by the time he had finished telling it. He was doing it for one reason only. To confirm that Natalia had no interest in him whatsoever, therefore his mind would be free from unwanted thoughts and they could go on with their relationship as semi rivals, full of angst and almost killing each other. It seemed to be working, Natalia barely seemed to be paying attention to him but a gasp from her part made him stop his narration and look at her, wondering what did happened.

\- I caught it! – she shouted, lifting slowly the tip from the stick where on it was hanging the so famous hat, dripping wet – Grab it!

\- My love you have returned to me! – Romania exclaimed finally getting a hold on his most wanted hat.

\- Next time you get thrown into a well don't wear anything in your head. I'm not going to help you again. – Natalia proclaimed while throwing away the stick and stretching her arms slightly.

\- _If_ I'm thrown again. You have to catch me first~

\- We both know that it's not a difficult task for me, so don't push your luck. You can give me back my bow now.

\- Oh already? But it suits me so well!

\- And even better on me so give it back.

\- Well I can't argue with that. – a small silence fell between the two again. He did not meant to say that. His love for dangerous games were becoming too dangerous even for him. Fortunately for him Belarus seemed to dismiss his phrase, as much as all his flirting attempts. However he was expecting to feel relieved with that fact, but that feeling never came. Vladimir stepped towards her, giving the bow back, completely lost on his thoughts.

\- I have a question about that story that you were telling.

\- Oh? What is it? – he rose his look from the ground to meet her holding an expression of doubt. Once again she had to enquire him. For someone who apparently seemed so quiet, she sure was curious and had to have an answer for everything. He did not saw that as a bad trait though.

\- Was it supposed to impress me?

Vladimir swallow dryly, feeling his tongue curl in nervousness and stiffening his body like he had been electrocuted. What could he possibly answer to that? Telling her that he was just making an experience to check if she had any sort of attraction towards him was out of question. Perhaps he had acted too arrogantly, after all she had never hinted any sort of behaviour for him to reach that conclusion.

Still he had to admit to himself, that unfortunately he was starting to feel somewhat attracted to her. But Romania was a country and had lived through centuries, he could handle that situation, it would pass soon. All he had to do was to be sure that he would not get too swayed by her words. And also focus less on her physique while he was at it.

\- So? – she asked suddenly, making him snap from his thoughts – Are you going to stand there in silence?

\- Ah well… - he blurted suddenly, caught in surprise. Instead of thinking of a good answer he had been more focused in trying to halt himself from feeling too enthralled by Natalia. Not to mention that those weren't the times to be with such particular feeling towards his enemy's little sister.

\- Because let me tell you, it's not impressive at all. Want to hear about my winters in Siberia?

Both had sat in some stair's steps while she told her story for at least a quarter of an hour without stopping. There were three things that Romania learnt while she was telling a story and he wasn't sure what to do with so much information. The first was that she had believed his story in its entirety, which made his smugness boost quite a bit, after all he may had stretch the truth to his narrative a little bit more than the usual, but it was always refreshing to know that she thought that he could perform such amazing feats. The second was that his story compared to hers was absolutely ridiculous and poor. He knew that the life in the Siberian tundra was harsh but hear it from in first hand was completely different. Natalia had a look on her face that showed how it those experiences had marked her, her dark velvet eyes usually so warm when she was talking what was on her mind without holding back, had gained an iron look so cold that he could feel the struggle that she had passed through on his own body. And he could only gaze upon her with more respect and admiration. That story was not for everyone to hear but it seemed that she felt comfortable enough around him to tell it. He knew that he was smiling, but he could help it, she seemed so enraptured in her narration and yet she had a way of speaking that made everything look so informal yet intense that he couldn't take his eyes of her. And the third thing he had learnt came without warning. His attraction towards her was real. And Vladimir knew all the dangers that such feeling could carry but might as well admit it to himself, there was no point in lying. As long as he didn't let it take over his mind he could live with it. He hadn't forgot his priorities and that meant kicking Russia out of there and stop that invasion.

There were too many prices to pay as a country, one of them was not never put themselves over their people. Personal relationships would always to be in second plan, especially in war times.

Not that he would ever have a relationship with Belarus that would be too farfetched.

\- … And that's why I'm never taming a Siberian tiger again. – Natalia looked at him, finding it strange for him to not have interrupted her with any scathing remark, but instead she found Romania shifting uncomfortably from his position, looking to the sky very in pure concentration – Did you even heard what I just said?

\- Yes, I've heard it all – Romania answered trying to look as normal as possible, since he had to quickly disguise the fact that he had been smiling like an idiot while looking at her. He opened his mouth to add something but the church clock sounded again in the night, making Belarus to get up in a jump as soon as she heard.

\- It's really late, I should be back hours ago.

\- Ah… Do you really have to go now? – he was so weak, how was that keeping the situation under control? Yet all he knew was that he wanted for her to stay for a little while.

\- I have no further businesses here why should I stay?

\- Well to be fair you never had a business here today but here you are. – Vladimir knew his strong points, if he wanted to be a charmer he would be one of the best that ever lived. He hoped that his tentative would work, but since she wasn't exactly the easiest person to convince, he didn't had his hopes too high still he felt that he had to try – Since today it's a special night I thought that I could show you something. After all it's not every day that I'm graced with the presence of Miss Natalia Arlovskaya while she's in off duty.

\- Off duty?

\- You've only tried to kill me once this evening, for me that's off duty – Romania smirked, feeling a strange, but not exactly unpleasant, turmoil on his stomach as he watched Natalia turn her gaze away from his in what could be considered a moment of embarrassment for her.

\- Want me to try the second attempt now? – she asked suddenly, the same harsh tone in her voice every single time she was displeased with something but for once it wasn't Romania the source of her annoyance. The real culprit was her for letting her guard down and being caught unprepared for such teasing. His smile was driving her insane.

\- Sorry, maybe other night I have my agenda full~

\- There won't be another night. –Natalia answered sharply, more to convince herself than actually answering him.

\- If you insist we can always meet up in the morning. – he would never lose that smile would he? It was completely exasperating, the way he looked at her she could never hold her gaze for too long without wanting to punch him. She squeezed her hands slightly while looking to her right side once again.

\- Why do you insist in us to meet up?

An excellent and valid question, fortunately for him he hadn't lost his touch and he was expecting such a question sooner or later.

\- Probably for the same reason you came to me tonight.

\- What do you know about my reasons? – Natalia asked aggressively once again, irritated with all his certainties while she had to struggle all nights to not feel guilty about the fact that she was starting to realize that she could spend an amusing evening with him. What did he knew about her after all? He was just a conceited Romanian keened in messing her around as much as he could.

\- And what do you know about mine? Perhaps they're the same.

\- I'm… Not going to say it.

\- Me neither~ See, we do have a lot in common after all. Come on, I think you're going to enjoy this.

He got up calmly, putting his hat on one of his coat pockets and with a last smile thrown at her he made a gesture for her to follow him without saying a work or even look back to check if she was after him.

What he deserved was for her to turn her back to him and return home. Belarus scoffed while casting him a furious look. If Vladimir thought that she was going to follow him, he was dead wrong. Besides why would she had to prolong her staying around someone that she deeply hated?

She did turned around and started to go back from where she had originally had arrived, grabbing the basket with cakes that Andreea had offered to her and started to walk back home.

But something was burning in her chest, spreading through her body and out of nowhere she turned around and went after Romania. Her curiosity had been stronger than reason and fumbling and muttering insults she followed his footprints in his direction.

\- I honestly don't understand adults. – Andreea claimed after watching that whole display between the two countries – Miss Belarus left but then she came back? Why? She looked really pissed.

\- The whole situation is tricky… - Andrei sighed but holding a tiny smile on his lips. Romania seemed happy while being around her despite the whole situation that he had to deal with every single day. He just hoped that it wouldn't affect their relationship – Come on, let's see where big brother takes her.

\- Yes, yes I know. Where there's cakes you follow. – she giggled amusedly.

The answer echoed from his stomach, making a soft rumbling denouncing his hunger.

\- Well you know what the Romans used to say, "Panem et circenses" (bread and circus). I'm having my show therefore I also want food.

* * *

The idiotic bastard didn't even bothered to wait for her, he just kept walking like he was taking an innocent stroll in the park. Except that Romania was never innocent, not even at his birth. She followed hurriedly his footprints on the snow and suddenly as soon as she turned to her left after crossing a minor shortcut, she saw him on an open square, probably the biggest one of that city. Now it was empty and quiet but it was clear that in the morning it was a main business centre. All the buildings around it were of several companies as well as what could be considered a market.

Natalia caught up with him without saying a word, but his expression told her that he was expecting for her to show up sooner or later.

\- It's better be worth it. – she shot suddenly, breaking the silence between the two.

\- You tell me. – he grinned, while making a gesture with his head for her to look to what's right in front of her.

The dark building rose above the city, melting itself with the chain of mountains at the edge of civilization. The blowing wind made the highest tower moan with the last lingering notes of a large bells, swayed by the nightly breeze. It had an uncanny feeling attached to it, so unique and transcendent it was absolutely haunting. Natalia felt her heart flutter with excitement and gasped slightly at the sight of such building, a small smile showing up at the corner of her mouth.

\- What's its name? – she asked in a breath after snapping from her initial trance.

Romania smiled, pleased with the fact that she was loving that place, he had made a good choice. Her love for the supernatural was as great as his.

\- Biserica Neagră. It means-

\- The black church… - Natalia whispered lowly to the wind, forgetting that right at her side was the last person she wanted to have the knowledge that she was learning Romanian. But for once the wind did not betrayed her, and her whisper was kept in secret and carried away.

\- Did you said something? – he asked, looking at her.

\- No. I didn't. You were saying? – Belarus tried to look as casual as possible, over her dead body he would know that she knew some words in his wretched language.

\- I was saying that this is called the Black Church. Formerly the church of St Mary, but during the Great Turkish War, the Habsburg forces set fire to it and partially destroyed the structure. Since then it's known as Biserica Neagră.

Belarus approached the large walls, appreciating the intricate details on its facade but also ghosting her fingers through the burnt walls.

\- Can we… - she started to ask but stopped herself. Would she really wanted to sound that interested in something that was part of Romania's history? She looked behind to watch him observing her steps with quite the happy expression. Belarus turn her face away from his gaze, setting her eyes on a burnt frieze while feeling her face burning.

\- Yes? – suddenly his voice sounded too close as she was expecting and as soon as she turned around, Romania was already there by her side, looking at her with a soft smile.

\- Can we... Go inside? – Belarus ended up saying, holding a small blush on her pale skin.

Vladimir felt his inside burning, his stomach turned and it seemed like an electric shock had travelled through his whole nerves. He had managed to catch her attention and he wanted to believe that his eyes were not deceiving him and Belarus was indeed slightly flustered.

\- Of course! – he chirped happily barely containing his joy – Come on.

As country personifications, they all had access to all the monuments and public buildings of the entire territory and Romania was no exception. He led Belarus to a massive door, with a wonderful gothic portal framing the entrance, giving to the church an even more opulent look.

\- Ah here it is! – he claimed while grabbing a large and old iron key, a bit rusty due the age. The door opened heavily, as he turned the key on its keyhole and pushed with his shoulder with a bit of effort.

Belarus stepped inside the building, feeling the soft howl of the wind traveling through the emptied stone walls as if ghosts were roaming on that sacred soil. Right after her, she heard Romania's steps behind her and then suddenly the door closing soundly without any warning.

Apart from the dim moon casting its light through the stained glasses with several holy figures on them, Natalia was almost enfolded by total darkness with Romania somewhere right behind her. That certainly didn't left her more at ease, but before she could even act the main portal unexpectedly got all illuminated. The enormous chandelier that hanged right above her head, had all its candles lit up transforming the whole room into a spectacle of golden light and shadows casted through the walls.

\- How the hell… - she asked in astonishment, looking to Vladimir that was gradually approaching her, while blowing softly to the palm of his left hand.

\- A miracle~ - he proffered artfully, loving every single bit of her amazed expression. Belarus glanced to his hand and noticed how it was still casting a thin line of smoke to the air. So the rumours were true, he was indeed able to cast spells. A thousand of questions flooded her mind but she remained quiet. It was none of her business.

\- It's beautiful isn't it? – Romania asked while walking around the seats, going in the direction of the stone arches.

\- It is. – she admitted, observing the architectural work of the ceiling, her eyes suddenly drifting to a huge organ, observing the whole church from the heights – Especially the organ.

\- I thought you'd like it. Come here, you can see it better from where I'm standing.

Natalia followed his voice until she reached a more secluded part of the church, where some steps were, giving access to the church's first floor. Without any delay she rushed her way until she found Vladimir leaning over a balcony with a perfect view to the organ.

\- Does it work? – Belarus asked, joining him.

\- Of course it does. There's lovely concerts here, especially in the summer.

\- It certainly looks like those haunted organs that play by themselves in the dead of the night. – she got quiet out of nowhere. Perhaps it wouldn't be wise to tell to Romania all about her silly imaginations. If he dared to mock her he was dead.

Nothing of the sort happened, he let his face rest on his arms, looking at her smiling warmly.

\- We never know. Legend goes that when this church was being constructed a child was disturbing the Bulgarian builders or told them that one of the walls was leaning. Then, an annoyed Bulgarian pushed the child off the church tower and then immured his corpse in the church to conceal his crime. And over there – he pointed to the place where the choir used to sing – There's the resting place of the first priest that serviced this building. As you can see there's plenty of ghosts to choose.

She smiled slightly, not only he understood her points of view but also supported her imagination with stories of his own. Still her thought were interrupted, for Vladimir caught her attention by taking his hand to his stomach area and making a grimace of discomfort.

\- Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?

\- No, it's nothing… -he answered quickly but his stomach talked louder, grumbling in hunger, making him blush in embarrassment – I haven't ate for a while…

\- Oh. Here. – she extended her basket that had passed unnoticed to him, offering him some cakes.

\- Kürtőskalács! – he exclaimed with his eyes glinting, grabbing quickly one of the cakes – Where did you get them?

\- I… Found them in the kitchen. Ukraine must have bought them. I took them as a night snack.

\- Well they're very good! Whoever made them is a genius! – Romania proclaimed, giving a generous bite to the cake and eat it with a face of pure satisfaction.

Andreea would have been ecstatic if she had heard it, Belarus thought but as soon as that idea crossed her mind, she saw by the corner of her eye the entrance door open slightly and two minuscule shadows run swiftly to the shadows. She almost grunted in annoyance but managed to keep her irritation hidden from Romania that kept eating his cake without a care in the world.

What those two were doing there was a mystery but it would serve them right if they were found! But Andrei's sad expression came to her mind when he told her about his worry about Romania and she just couldn't snitch them. She cursed her weakness silently, while glaring to the place where the two children were hiding.

Moldova peeked from one of the pillars he was hiding only to meet Belarus' deadly glance, indicating that they've been found.

\- She found us… - he mouthed to Andreea that was hiding on the pillar next to him.

\- What do we do now? – she answered

\- I don't know… We're trapped…

\- So what was the name of the cakes again? – Natalia asked hoping that if she distracted Vladimir long enough, the two children would have time to get out of there without being detected by him, now that he had finished his cake – It didn't sound Romanian.

\- Kürtőskalács. It's Hungarian. This region belonged to Erzsébet for a long time. There was a lot of Germanic influences here, especially the Teutonic Knights. You can say that this region is almost a lovechild of Prussia and Hungary. – he snickered once again, diverted with his phrase – Of course if you say that to her, she'll be pissed until the end of times.

He was about to add something else but a noise caught his attention. Something heavy had fallen on the ground and with a quick glance, Romania noticed that the door that he once had closed was now slightly open.

\- Someone's here… - he whispered sharply, his whole expression changing suddenly. In front of her there no longer was Romania the idiotic country that pissed her off with his derisive remarks, infuriating smile and red eyes always with a mocking glow on them, but Romania the country that had seen more battles than hundreds of men together, the country who probably was a terror in the battlefield with his bloodlust rage and the country who was giving her brother more troubles than anyone could have foreseen. Belarus remembered the first night they've met and how he had no troubles in setting himself free from her grasp, to which she thought that he would be more capable in battle than she had thought. All her doubts were erased on that moment – If I go down there Natalia… Will I find any Russians?

Belarus opened her eyes in incredulity. He thought she had devised an ambush didn't he? She felt offended for some reason, who did he thought she was? Like she needed any help to defeat him! He could be a fearsome fighter but she was Natalia Arlovskaya, the country of Belarus, the deadliest of the Slavs and the Siberian terror. The world dreaded at the mere whisper of her name. If she wanted him captured she would do it without any problems.

" _Then why don't you do it? What's holding you back?_ "

" _Because big brother will want to have this victory. I won't take that away from him._ " – that was the reason and nothing else.

\- It's not an ambush. – she declared firmly, her voice resonating through the whole church, such power flowing in her tone the saints carved on the stone could rise back to life thinking it was the Judgement day and she was the supreme entity to decide the fate of the world.

He wanted to believe her, he wanted so badly his whole being was in conflict with his mind. Centuries of experience were telling him that he was being betrayed but he was screaming inside to push his experience apart, which was considerably dangerous and risky. She wouldn't do that… Would she?

Small steps were heard on the lower floor and Vladimir almost threw himself to the edge of the balcony to see who it was. The small figure stiffed on its place, frozen with fear with the look that Romania threw.

\- S-Scuze… (sorry) I didn't want to upset anyone… - Andreea fought to push back her tears that insisted in showing up.

Vladimir recognized her in a second, it was the little girl that Belarus saved from that Russian soldier a week ago in the storages. He sighed in relief but also felt as if he had been punched in the gut when he saw the glimpse of tears on her eyes. He had scared her.

\- Prințesă I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! – he exclaimed while preparing himself to get down so he could comfort her.

\- Big brother you big meanie! – another voice boomed through the halls, making Vladimir stop abruptly and Natalia to sight loudly. The hide and seek game was over. Moldova dashed in a blink towards Andreea hugging her so she would stop crying – Don't make my friend cry, it was my fault!

\- Andrei?... – Vladimir muttered in incredulity, causing Belarus to roll her eyes in complete exasperation. Was he really surprised that his little brother came to check on him? Romania flew downstairs, causing Moldova to take a deep breath waiting for the lecture of his life. Still he bravely put himself in front of Andreea as if he could protect her from whatever it was. Romania wasn't angry at her, but he was in risk of becoming grounded for an indefinite period of time. He just hoped that Vladimir wouldn't forbid him to eat candies, or else he foresaw a grim future awaiting for him.

But nothing of the sort happened, Romania picked him up and hugged him tightly, with the happiest of smiles on his face. He had missed him dearly and although he knew that he had forbidden him to come there he could help feeling overjoyed. The worry would come later for his little brother now being in the middle of a war between him and Russia but now he had even more reasons to stand his ground.

\- Am dor de tine un meu mai mic … (I've missed you my little one)

\- I'm sorry big brother… I know that you've told me to stay away but I was worried… I haven't got any news from you or so long I couldn't stay at my place… I had to check on you…

\- I should be so mad at you right now!...

Belarus climbed down the stairs silently not sure what to say as Romania held Andrei with one arm and patted Andreea's head with his free hand while apologizing incessantly.

\- Going already? – he asked as he heard her steps approaching him.

\- It's really late. Especially for children to be up at this hour. – she glanced to Moldova, but he only giggled diverted with the whole situation – I thought I had sent you two away hours ago.

\- And lose the whole show? – Moldova asked as if she had stated something preposterous.

\- There was no show. – Natalia answered shortly, throwing gracefully a strand of her hair behind her back.

\- Agree to disagree Miss Belarus, it was very funny to see my big brother thrown to the ground so many times!

\- Hey! She only threw me to the ground me because I let her! – Romania exclaimed offended.

\- Of course big brother. Anyway Miss Belarus, thank you for not telling him that I was here.

\- Wait, wait. You knew? – Vladimir asked turning to her in incredulity – And you didn't told me.

\- A promise is a promise, besides I know how it is to care deeply for an older brother. – she patted softly Moldova's dark hair making him smile blissfully – Next time though, don't get into so many troubles did you heard me? And don't come back to my house.

\- You did what Andrei?

\- Yes Miss Belarus! – Moldova sighed and faced his brother that kept looking at him in shock – I have a lot to tell you big brother…

\- Indeed you do. We're going to have a long talk.

\- That is all very interesting but I couldn't care less about your familiar business, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way.

Belarus stepped in direction of the door, but was stopped by Romania's voice.

\- Wait. I want to apologize. – he said suddenly, putting Andrei down.

She turned slightly her head around, glancing over her shoulder.

\- For being an idiot? I'll consider it, but I'm afraid it's a birth defect there's nothing we can do to save you now.

Vladimir laughed softly while approaching her. That sharp tongue of hers was always a delight to hear.

\- No, for being suspicious of you back there. For seconds I really thought that somehow you had managed to ambush me.

\- Oh Vladimir don't flatter yourself. – Natalia proffered almost in a sultry tone that made him shiver involuntarily. She was teasing him, like a cat that plays with its prey before attacking – If I wanted to defeat you, I wouldn't need any help. You're so helpless I could break you in a second.

\- Is that a challenge?~

\- If you keep pissing me off.

\- We both know that's my main talent Belarus.

The whispers that came from Moldova and Andreea indicated that both were too interested in gossiping about the two countries in front of them and also made Romania and Belarus realize that they had by far broken the personal space of each other. As quickly as they've approached each other without realizing, they've set themselves apart without proffering a word but both showing a bit of embarrassment in being caught in such position.

\- I'm going. – Natalia said suddenly, opening the door letting the cold air greet her.

\- Good night. – he said while standing in front of the door, observing Belarus going away. He almost swore he had heard the wind carry her voice, saying good night in return but he couldn't be sure.

Leaving the door ajar, Vladimir turned around ready to take the two children home but Moldova was way ahead of him.

\- Big brother I think it's time we have a talk man to man.

Romania didn't knew if he should be in shock or laugh, but seeing such solemn look upon his little brother face he couldn't help snickering a little bit.

\- That was unexpected Andrei – he said between laughter – What do you mean by that?

\- I mean that you're so falling for Miss Belarus. It's painfully obvious.

\- Pfft you kids have such an imagination! – Romania laughed but a shade of worry darkened his mind. He couldn't be that obvious as Moldova was claiming. And he wouldn't call it "falling for her". It was a slight attraction that was all.

\- Big brother please, you told her the Făgăraș Mountains story, you were coming on to her!

\- How long exactly have you been spying on us?...

\- Mmm… Since Miss Belarus almost pushed you to the well. Andreea here says that she wants to be like her when she grows up!

\- She's so amazing… I bet that she can beat anyone that tries to attack her! And Moldova can be my partner, we're already really good spies!

\- I've taught you too well Andrei…

\- Anyway big brother, when are you going to see her again?

\- What does that matter to you?

\- A lot! I had cake all this evening right in front of my nose and I didn't even had a bite! You must see her again and ask her for cake.

\- You can eat cake tomorrow, you don't need Belarus for that.

\- I'm only thinking in our interests! I get cake and you get to see your pseudo girlfriend again. Everybody wins and we're all happy!

\- She's not my girlfriend or anything of the sort.

\- It was not for lack of trying on your part, that's for sure… - Andrei muttered giggling along with Andreea.

\- Alright you little rascals, come here! – he said suddenly, dashing in the direction of the two children.

\- Nooo! – they've shouted happily running away from Romania, each one bolting like lightning to opposite sides.

Belarus was not anywhere near from being in any sort of relationship with him, but Vladimir recalled the few seconds he had spent - or perhaps it had been longer, his time notion was blurred - since all he could focus on during that period was Natalia and her striking answers, so sharp and clever, answering his to tease with such grace and yet somewhat provocatively.

She was indeed something unique, that pulled him towards her but the most important rule was that he could never cross the line of slight attraction. If he did he would be doomed.

* * *

Her house could be seen now, just around the corner and Belarus sighed in relief when she saw that everything was still emerged in silence and not a soul to be seen in sight.

Carefully she pushed the front gate open and grabbed her keys to get inside home. Peeking through the door, the hall remained quiet and plunged in darkness. Perfect, no one would ever suspect a thing.

Belarus got inside, her body shivering a bit from the sudden contact with the warm air that came from the living room where the fireplace had been burning a couple hours ago. Softly she closed the door, holding her breath to not make any sort of noise but as soon as she was about to turn around and go to the library in order to turn off her light and return to be, the whole hall got illuminated suddenly, freezing her blood and feel her soul leaving her body.

\- Natalia, where have you been all this time?

 _The game was over._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm so sorry for the delay but as you can see this chapter is quite long and I'm diving into unknown waters aka blooming romance. I never liked my writing when it comes to this subject, which is strange given the number of things that I've read with such topic. I hope I didn't messed it up.  
Also I've experienced once again what I call an "author's crisis" on which I think that the whole fic is terrible and I want to delete my whole work. Fortunately I had friends to put me back on my place and here it is in all its glory, the third chapter.

Finally Moldova has shown up! I couldn't wait to write about him I absolutely adore his relationship with Romania, it's too precious.  
I've tried to play around with his childish innocence but also keeping in mind that he's a country so there are things that he knows that a child of his age wouldn't have the knowledge about.

About the city itself, you may wonder why I never specifically identified it and the reason is that I've inspired myself in several Romanian cities in order to create it. The Biserica Neagră can be found in Brașov but I've inspired myself mainly in Sibiu and Sighișoara. I hope I can make a better description of it in further chapters.

If you find any typo please tell me so I can correct it, the chapter is so long I've probably missed something.

Thank you for reading it and please leave a review!~


	4. 4: Russia's Last Card

**4 – Russia's Last Card  
**

* * *

 _Maybe she should take a couple more clothing than she was planning, after all she couldn't be sure when they'd come back. Better safe than sorry.  
She grabbed two extra coats, one of them was unfamiliar to her, causing her to frown while trying to remember when she bought it._

 _Something approached the door with careful steps, slightly hesitating until it finally stopped right at the entrance of her room. A low sigh was heard, reluctantly escaping from one's lips, as if the words were hard to come out. Perhaps they were, their meaning was too heavy to be said so carelessly._  
 _Her blue eyes were closed almost immediately, she was not looking forward for that conversation. But eventually it had to come. She braced herself for the storm, not the one that her visitor could bring but the one that they could wake inside her._

 _The visitor's voice sounded like spring in May, sweet and soft winds carrying the scent of gentle flowers and fresh grass. A satin blue cloak seemed to cover her, when those eyes were upon her face. A revival of life after being buried in the snow after a harsh winter. How she felt in bloom!_  
 _But she knew one thing for certain. There were harsh storms in spring and she regretted that she would be the responsible for that one in particular. Her answer would be as damaging as furious river, implacable and devastating. The time for the flowers of her heart to grow had not arrived yet, let them be washed away by the water._  
 _Perhaps another time, if spring comes again._

 _\- So you're going too? – the casualty tone felt like an intruder to their voice. In the hanging question there was a palpable tension._

 _\- I am. – she answered shortly, without never looking back._

 _\- Thought so. I just came to say…_

 _\- I know._

 _\- How can you know, I haven't…_

 _\- I'll miss you too. But I must go. They need me with them. – she turned around to face her visitor but there was nothing there._

 _She frowned slightly. Something was wrong, that was not how the talk went. They didn't left, yet what faced her on that moment was a dark corridor with the moonlight going through a semi closed window. That wasn't her home.  
At the end of the corridor a dim light could be seen and for some reason it reassured her. That meant that she was still up, perhaps they could talk._

 _She followed the soft glow until she reached the library. A strange noise came from the inside, it seemed like a radio was playing. The door was opened softly but there was no one inside, only the voice of the singer filling up the room._  
 _Belarus had been working, given the number of written papers on the small table, and it seemed like she was doing excellent progresses. She smiled happily, so proud of her little sister and how intelligent she was._

 _Suddenly a shadow darkened her mind. Where was she? It was not common for Natalia to leave her work unattended, perhaps she wasn't feeling well? It was a possibility to consider, Natalia would never bother anyone if that happened._  
 _She dashed towards her room, but as she flung the door open the moonlight blinded her for seconds._

 _\- Not here I see. – the voice of her visitor returned, sounding right behind her. She could almost feel their warm presence on her back, giving her comfort despite that desperate feeling of hollowness in the middle of her chest._  
 _It should have been where her heart was it but whether it was missing or it was numb. Either way she couldn't feel it. Only an aching, pounding and crushing sense of longing and worry._  
 _Worry for what was in front of her, longing for what she left behind. She almost turned back._

 _\- She's hiding something I know it. – a weak mutter came out of her lips, so soft it could have been the wind speaking but if Natalia wasn't home the wind had no business there. It was definitely her own voice, not the breeze. – Eduard…_

 _\- Don't turn around. You know I won't be here. – in reverse that advice didn't sound like a whisper but as a loud warning. Definitive and assertive. As if he - yes it was him- wanted to shield her from a cruel truth. A truth that she already knew but it was pointless to be dealt with – Remember what I said to you on our talk? The real one?_

 _"Not this one" – it was the latent phrase that remained unsaid, the last string that could pull her to reality. Something had to remain silent, in order for everything else to seem slightly real._

 _\- As if I could forget. I didn't answered you back then._

 _\- Didn't expected you to._

 _\- I have my answer now._

 _\- I'll wait. I'll be on the same place as ever._

 _\- I know you're not happy… But you never show it do you? As if you have no regrets._

 _\- Regrets take me nowhere and would blind me to the positive aspects._

 _\- And what are those? – she asked in a breathe, waiting for the lie to come from his mouth. She would forgive him though._

 _\- Am I allowed to be selfish? Talk as myself, my own being and not as a country?_

 _\- You know you can._

 _\- Then why shouldn't your sister have that right too?_

 _\- What?_

 _He wasn't there anymore. She was alone now facing the empty room with the window curtains dancing softly in a quiet waltz with the moon dust. The only thing that seemed to move in that setting. Because Eduard Von Böck was not there any longer and soon Ekaterina Shevchenko, Katyusha, was to be gone also._  
 _The reality called and the nightly ghost that assumed the shape of a dream waved goodbye to her._

* * *

"On this land I was born, on this land I shall die" – the phrase was repeated everyday as if it had a miraculous effect upon those who professed it.

But Zoltán was the only one who believed on the power of such words. He was the only who, therefore, knew the consequences of having faith. And so he repeated his simplistic prayer every day without failing.  
The hand of the Divine touched his old, tired and wrinkled face, when it was claimed out loud. It seemed like he was face-to-face with a Holy Entity.  
His life was ending soon, he knew it. Death called him every day, but not yet. Zoltán used to talk with Her but not follow Her light steps.

" _Too soon my old friend, too soon. He's not gone, he still breathes this air, steps on this land, corrupts where he touches. Not yet. It's not his. Liar. Usurper. Thief. Killer. He took it from my lady. He must be gone. After that I'll go. But first I'll see him crawl, like the hellish vermin that he is_."

Death always heard Zoltán and complied with his bidding. And with the respectable age of 87 years old, he remained alive in his room, looking through his window and repeating his prayer with an endless fervour, like a mantra.  
He could see everything from that spot, from the small square to one of the main streets. And he was always watching.

Zoltán had become a sort of realistic tale on that city, children used to scare each other by mentioning his name as if he wasn't human anymore, as if a ghost from the stories lived on that house.  
The legend of Zoltán Székely had spread through the years; it passed from parents to their children as if his being was a heritage to the family in the form of a cautionary tale.

A small figure observed Zoltán by the door, expectantly and with slight apprehension. Death was still talking to him, or so it seemed. The girl didn't dared to look to the corner of the dusty, old room, scared of what could be there. Just because she couldn't see it, it didn't meant that it wasn't there.  
In the dark corners of her imagination, Death was there, as an ominous shade with Her pitch black eyes ready to take her soul. Time stood still around Her, the air extinguished on the nothing that Death held on Her own hands. The promise of eternal slumber.

\- Erzsébet. – Zoltán proffered suddenly, finally noticing the girl's presence. He looked at her with his piercing eyes. Despite the imposing gaze Zoltán possessed, the eye bags under it as if he was a nocturnal animal, were the most relevant mark of his body. No other imperfection could transmit a greater respect to others than those eyes and the story that they unfolded under them.

The rest of his body was in a lethargic state, holding no vitality whatsoever; he was his "eyes" and that wrinkled skin under them. And to that "land", to that minuscule fatherland, had slipped - as if it was the residues of a substance – several events. Events that Erzsébet wasn't really sure with exactitude what they were. War was there holding hands with relentless hate. That she knew at least. Zoltán also held some scars and those at least could tell a bit more about him. Strong events had marked him and shaped him. Certain explicit marks showed to the world a fact: Something or someone had caused that. Perhaps a fight or maybe an accident with something sharp.  
That was the example of a fact, and the scar that memorizes it. The scar could even be dated.

But the skin under his eyes had suffered a much more complex mutation, almost as if a fusion had happened between the several facts of his biography and had transformed along the years into a common matter, a bitterness towards the world.  
How many times, wasn't he characterized by the citizens as if they were naming a street as if he had lost all his humanity? " _A maniac, a murderer, he haunts this city_."  
Fools. The assassin was still out there roaming the streets.

\- Yes?... – the tiny girl asked timidly, her voice shaking slightly. She got inside the room with small steps, purposely averting her gaze from the end of the room. She was there, she knew it.

\- For seven nights and six days I've been hearing steps on this house. Have you… Been hiding people here?... People that you shouldn't?...

She felt the cold hand of Death on her shoulder as Zoltán proffered those words, his deep, pale green eyes staring at her, nailing her to the ground.

\- No. – there was indeed mysterious forces on the human spirit, Erzsébet couldn't explain how she managed to answer so securely when she was so terrified but somehow she had discovered a new strength on her – No one, just me.

\- I smelt… - Zoltán took a deep, slow breath, allowing himself to be completely engulfed on the scent that he thought to exist – His own blood….. In this house…

She started to step back cautiously knowing what was about to come.

\- Erzsébet, I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU to interact with anyone that holds his name! WHERE IS HE?!

\- P-Perhaps your window was open like now… - she was brave, no shouts, threats or Death were going to get her – And he passed by.

That seemed to appease Zoltán for the moment. After spending a minute pondering, his face frowned in pure disgust and spat to the street.

\- I curse the day he was born. – he whispered in a semi growl, a killer gleam on his eyes. The girl stood still, now staring blankly at Zoltán, not reacting to his actions.

\- Perhaps it was a couple of mice in the attic. I'll take care of those.

Her voice made Zoltán snap from his hatred thoughts and look at the tiny girl with slight affection.

\- You're a good girl Erzsébet. – he ended up declaring – Don't be influenced by these unworthy scum. You're my granddaughter and a true child of Transylvania. The Székely have lived here since always. Remember your roots and defend your home even if it is filled with invaders.

\- Igen. (Yes) – she answered mechanically, it was always a lost cause to try to reason with Zoltán – I'll be going now.

Turning her back from him, she climbed down the stairs and as she opened the door she left Erzsébet Székely at home where she belonged and faced the streets as Andreea Știrbei.

* * *

The small group of soldiers were gathered around the frail kitchen table, too engulfed on their business to pay attention to anything else around them.  
It was a grave and serious matter, accompanied with a deadly silence and firm movements of their hands. A false movement and everything would be ruined.  
Dmitriy felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders, after all he was the one who had suggested it. It was only fair that he should live up to his name. His pale eyes scurried quickly through his companions, observing their expressions. They seemed focused but unsure of their next move.

He was about to turn his gaze to the matter in hands but something caught his sight. A simple yet suspicious movement from the young man in front of him had been enough to break the relentless peace that had settled around them.

\- Ilya you motherfucker, you're cheating! - Dmitriy shouted furiously, throwing his cards to the air, causing the rest of his companions to grunt and swear in exasperation.

\- Fuck you Dima, where's the proof of that?! – the young man protested while getting up in a jump, making his seat to fall heavily onto the floor.

\- I can see the cards showing up your sleeve!

\- That's my shirt are you insane?! – Ilya answered with an offended tone in his voice but at the same time setting a good distance between him and the rest of the group of soldiers that on any other circumstances he would call friends but right on that moment they were similar to a pack of wolves ready to attack their prey.

\- Get him, he's getting away!

The shout of such order installed the confusion on the small kitchen. Ilya saw himself be overthrown in a matter of seconds and thrown to the ground while his companions began a frantic search in his sleeves and boots, trying to find the whereabouts of the hidden cards.  
Yet the search was condemned to end soon enough, the loud shouts and protests were quickly noticed by the rest of the household and as soon as they realized that hurried steps were coming in their direction they immediately got up while making a poorly attempt to look kempt.

\- If it is Mr Russia I'm going to tell him it's your fault, I'm not going to be punished for something you did! – Dmitriy whispered lowly to Ilya who was struggling with his hat and putting it correctly on his head.

\- Shut the hell up, your explosive temper and inability to control it is the reason why we're in this mess!  
The door slammed open but instead of finding Russia at the door, a much more welcomed sight entered the kitchen.

\- Honestly what is this ruckus all about? I call you inside for you to eat and you transform the kitchen into a battlefield? – Ukraine sighed softly, not exactly surprised with the show that was unveiling right in front of her eyes, but it would be expected that a small group of soldiers could behave a little bit more discreetly. She took pity on the boys that had been standing the whole morning in the outside of the house, catching cold and barely eating anything decent.

It was true that they had been assigned to guard the entrance but Ukraine couldn't let them starve for so long, so she invited them in with the promise that they wouldn't raise any suspicions and be quiet. Russia would forgive her, she was sure of it.  
What was the point of guarding the entrance anyway if all the streets of that block were under surveillance during the day?  
Ekaterina passed through the apologizing soldiers and went on the direction of the cooker, lost in her thoughts.  
 _  
Surveillance during the day_. She had to talk with Natalia. About where she had gone on that night… If the streets were guarded during the night, Belarus would have significantly more troubles in getting out to wherever she went to. Or perhaps not, the guards had an irrational fear of her.  
Still, she remembered how she inquired Ivan about his decision of not setting vigils during the night period. That was considerably risky, Russia could be strong but in her opinion he was starting to push his luck.

\- " _Do not worry Ukraine_." – Ivan had answered in his typical sweet manner with his soft voice – " _I must spare my soldiers for the fights, there's no need to have this house heavily guarded for now_."

\- " _But you'll be unprotected and at night it's the better moment to set an ambush! Vanya please_ …" – Russia's tranquillity did not appeased her, neither the fact that he was taking the whole situation too nonchalantly.

"- _Ekaterina, give big brother some credit_." – Natalia's voice sounded firmly on the room, bringing a whole new determination to the conversation – " _He knows what he's doing. Besides, I am here. There's nothing that I can't defend. If these fools try to ambush us I assure you that I will take care of them better than all the USRR soldiers together_."

Ukraine looked to Russia and saw on his face and eyes the prideful glow of someone who was expecting that answer sooner or later. He could run away all he wanted from Belarus but when it came to his safety there was no one else he trusted more than her.

\- Miss Ukraine! - Ilya's voice caused her to come to her senses and realize that she was burning the food.

\- Oh dear! I'm so sorry!

\- We can help you with that. Boys, get to work. – Dmitriy promptly declared while approaching the counter.

\- You really didn't had to… - Katyusha said resignedly but holding a small smile at the same time for their gentleness. They were all still young, around their twenties, this was probably the first war they were participating. And she hoped with all her heart that it ended soon so they could all return to their families where they belonged.

\- Miss Ukraine, I can't help but notice that you seem a bit distracted today. – Ilya interrupted the silence that had settled in the kitchen again. Dmitriy elbowed his friend, making an expression that indicated that he shouldn't be meddling with other people's businesses.

Ekaterina didn't mind, her thoughts were indeed on other places that day. They had been switching between the night she caught Belarus returning home and her strange dream, which led her to dwell into more private matters that she couldn't deal with at that moment. Estonia would have to wait.

\- I suppose I am. – she ended up answering with an embarrassed smile.

\- Are you nervous because of today?

Ukraine blinked in confusion, turning her gaze to Ilya who seemed to be struggling with his carrot and the process of peeling it.

\- Today? What's happening today?... – could it be an important date that she had forgotten?

\- The reunion Miss Ukraine. That Mr Russia is having today.

She didn't remembered Ivan mentioning any reunion, but it was normal that he would hold some meetings with his military forces. Why would she be nervous about that?

\- Ivan already had this type of reunions, I know they are important but it'll be fine. Every country needs to have some meetings with their military, I'm sure you know that.

The soldiers looked to each other understanding that Ekaterina wasn't aware of the whole situation. Dmitriy opened his mouth to talk but one of his friends went ahead.

\- No Miss Ukraine. – Aleksandr was a quiet person by nature and never talked unless he saw it was necessary but he was also owner of a powerful, deep voice that immediately caught everyone's attention – It's not the military. He's coming here today to discuss this conflict with your brother. Romania.

The door slammed open once again, this time accompanied with a deafening sound of wood crashing against the stone wall almost breaking it.

\- You lazy fuckers, what are you doing away from your positions?!

They stiffened immediately, ready for the worst. Lieutenant-general Mikhail had entered in the kitchen with his usual hostility and he was not a man to be toyed with.

\- I called them here. – Ekaterina answered firmly. She did not liked Mikhail and the feeling was mutual – They haven't eaten for hours.

\- They are not here to be pampered by you _Miss_ , they're here to serve their Motherland!

\- No one can serve their Motherland if they're starving! They've been performing their duty for hours straight, they're hungry and freezing therefore they deserve a bit of rest!

\- Are you aware of the consequences of this? That Romanian scum should be arriving any minute now and…

\- Who's arriving lieutenant?- a razor sharp voice spoke right behind Mikhail's back, causing Ukraine to close her eyes and pray for the best, for what was about to come would not be pleasant.

Mikhail could not like Ukraine but he absolutely despised Belarus and unlike her sister that tried to maintain calm and dismiss any rude comments that Mikhail would throw at her, Natalia had no mercy on him and it wouldn't be the first time they've entered in conflict.

Belarus walked inside the kitchen as silently as she had arrived, observing quickly the whole situation. It seemed that Ukraine had, once again, taken pity on soldiers and was feeding them while no one was watching as if they were strayed animals.  
Condemnable but not enough justification for the way Katyusha was being talked to, in Natalia's eyes.

\- You were not informed? – Mikhail asked with a haughty smirk on his face – Your brother has summoned that filth over here.

Belarus felt her fury rise throughout her throat with an incredible speed over such comment, causing her to use all her self-control to not explode in front of everyone.

" _Filth?... Filth was the day you dared to crawl out of your mother's womb you cunt_!"

She stopped right there. She didn't mean to have that thought. Everyone expected for her to be furious for not being informed about Russia's plans, which she was, but instead her first instinct was to almost jump at Mikhail's neck for…

" _Insulting him_ …"

She was insane now she knew it. And it had to be that man to make her realize that. She, who had managed to avoid Ukraine and her raging curiosity about where she had been that fateful night for a couple of days, had come to terms with the truth by Mikhail's hand.

\- Lieutenant. – her coldness on her voice was a sign of danger, Ekaterina wanted to do something that could avoid Natalia's outburst but with was hopeless – The businesses that I have with my brother only concern the two of us. I hope I was clear enough. Secondly…

The lieutenant was grabbed firmly by his shoulders with an inhuman speed and his stomach met Natalia's knee in an explosion of pain. His body fell soundly on the floor accompanied with a weak gasp for air. Reversely to Mikhail's deplorable situation, Belarus inspired deeply in an aura of triumph. Although her lips were not smiling, her eyes told that she had greatly enjoyed putting Mikhail back on his place.

\- If by any chance I catch you being disrespectful towards my sister again… - she grabbed him by his hair, taking off one of her knifes and passing its blade softly and slowly through a scar he had on his right cheek – I will do a twin for this one on the other side of your face. Are we understood?

The only answer that she got was a grunt of pain but that was not enough for Natalia.

\- Answer me. – she demanded authoritatively as she tighten her grip.

\- Y-Yes… - he retorted, his voice choking on his humiliation and pain.

\- Excellent. You may go now.

As quickly he appeared, Mikhail disappeared through one of the dark corridors muttering swears and threats against Natalia. She paid him no heed.  
Ilya slid to the kitchen floor without any warning; his legs were weak from all the tension that he had just witnessed and judging from the pale expressions of the rest of his group they were all about to fall too. Only Ukraine seemed to be less impressed with Belarus' actions.

\- You didn't have to do that. You'll get in trouble.

\- Of course I did. – Natalia answered without any of her previous fury on her voice. But Ekaterina knew that it was there – He was being rude to you.

\- Not when it means that you get into troubles because of me. Natasha, darling, thank you but you…

\- You're giving too much importance to this. I am not afraid of that man but if you want this situation to be avoided in the future I suggest that you stop "adopting" soldiers while they're on duty. – Belarus turned her attentions to the group of soldiers that on that moment were seriously pondering if it would not had been better if their lieutenant had punished them since now they were at Belarus' mercy – I will not undermine my sister's orders therefore you may stay here. But next time I catch you slacking off work there will be severe consequences.

Belarus grabbed an apple and scurried of the kitchen before Ukraine said anything else but she went after her catching her climbing the stairs.

\- I need to talk with you.

\- Later. – Natalia answer shortly without turning back. She knew what Ukraine wanted to talk about and Belarus didn't felt up to it. In fact she just wanted to forget. That intrusive and horrid thought so protective of Romania had caused her a physical sickness as if she had her stomach turned inside out. And knowing that soon he would be on the same place as she… It was overwhelming; Belarus couldn't even managed to think of his name without feeling strangely nauseous on that instant let alone breathing the same air as he.

Natalia entered inside her room and closed the door, throwing herself immediately on her bed, curling up in a ball. But that tiny thought that had appeared on that spur of the moment had caused more damages than she could have possibly predicted and now it was evolving deep inside her to something more complex that she couldn't name. The only certainty she had was that it was disturbing her in a way that no other country or person ever managed to do. And yet despite Belarus' self-search for her familiar hatred for Romania, she could not find it. It was gone.

From her opened window right next to her bed, she heard the wind laugh causing her to close it furiously, the glasses shaking aggressively due her strength.  
Natalia knew that he was coming, she did not needed the wind to announce Vladimir in his ever scornfully tone.

* * *

The snow; impeccable and immaculate. When caught by it, there's no possible escape.

It had followed the Slavs to the Carpathians as if it was running after them.  
A Siberian curse, muttered some. The Russian had brought it with him and rumour went that he had come along with his cursed sisters. A hypocrite and the Devil's mistress. They have cold weather, they have cold hearts.  
 _  
Stop them_ , people pleaded.  
 _  
We're already at war, we don't need an invasion_ , claimed a distant voice in the first night he had arrived at the region. It echoed in his memory ever since and it had never left. With it, also came the bitter realisation that it didn't mattered the upcoming result of his confront with Russia. The ground of his land would be drenched in blood once again.

His dark silhouette stood out in the empty and frosted streets, approaching hastily to the Russian territory of the city.  
The black trench coat, floating freely as the wings of a black bird, gave him a grimmer look, matching with the solemnity of his expression.  
Forever on his side, as if they were one, the wind murmured softly at his ears, bringing the sweet scents of the mountain air and the faint whispers of magic. There was a thick fog covering the Carpathians that day, preventing them to be seen properly assuming therefore the shape of giant stone ghosts, haunting the forest around them and the city at their feet.

Vladimir sighed softly, observing his breath blending in with the surrounding haze. The mountains were already used to be watered with blood and although he tried to prevent that from happening, it seemed that his efforts had always been useless.  
Red was part of that chain of mountains as much as the earthly colours that constituted them. That Irish writer was right after all on that subject, despite the rest of his fantasies and vivid imagination.  
Blood was part of _his_ life at least.

Quick steps were heard behind him out of the sudden and Romania lifted his hand violently at the same time his eyes won a nightmarish red glow of a demonic ghoul. Snarling some unintelligible words that caused his pursuer stop on his steps, his body heavily fell on the snowy ground shrieking in an agonizing pain as if his bones were being crushed by his own weight.  
The man gasped for air but only high pitched yelps were coming out of his mouth, suffocating on his own blood. But in the second he had fallen he was also released from his pain and was pushed softly yet nervously on his back by Vladimir.

\- Ștefan look at me! – he exclaimed in a panicked voice in a desperate search to feel his heart. It was regaining his normal beat rate and so was the rhythm of his breathing. Fortunately he only had been under the effects of his spell for a few seconds, therefore he would be alright.

\- Boss… - the young man muttered while wheezing in sharp gulfs of air – W-What was that?...

\- What were you thinking? Approaching me stealthily so close to the border with the Russians! Are you insane?! I could have killed you in a matter of seconds! Didn't I told everyone at the headquarters that I would go alone? What are you doing here? – Romania was looking desperately at Ștefan who felt extremely embarrassed to be caught in such an awkward position.

While struggling to think in a good answer, Ștefan managed to sit down while his trembling hand from the shock searched for something on the right side of his uniform belt, finding at last a medium sized flask. Giving a generous gulp on it, he gargled a bit and the spat on the ground to get rid of that awful bloodied flavour on his mouth.

\- Drink some water too instead of just spiting it out, it'll do you good. – Vladimir ended up saying while grabbing one of Ștefan shoulders tightly, afraid that he would fall over again.

\- It's not water boss… - Ștefan answered feeling more recovered – It's țuică.

Vladimir slammed softly his hand against the young man's head in a reprimanded way. Romania's issue didn't involve Ștefan drinking while on duty but more due the fact that he was using a perfectly good beverage as a mouth washer and spiting it to the ground.

\- Give me that, how dare you waste țuică! – he claimed offended, snatching the flask of Ștefan's hands – Don't you have water? Wash your blood with that, I'm confiscating this.

\- You're going to drink it boss, I know it! – Ștefan exclaimed while taking out a smaller flask containing water and cleaning the blood that ran through his chin and neck.

Romania smiled, his complaints only meant that he was feeling better and to celebrate the fact that he was so sharp minded with such accusations, Vladimir decided to oblige him and drank the remaining țuică that was left on the flask.

\- Perhaps it will serve you as a lesson for disobeying my orders. – Vladimir smiled in his typical devilish manner, giving Ștefan back his empty flask. The young man still turned it upside down and shook it slightly, in a useless attempt to find some remaining drink but Romania had emptied it in totality.

\- You really thought me and my brother were going to let you go alone boss? Those Russians are insane! But please, don't do those strange magical things again, they give me the creeps!

\- I should apologize but then again you were the one that came out of nowhere, I thought I was being attacked.

\- Why can't you just do that to all of the Russians? We'd win this in a matter of minutes!

\- For reasons that are too complicated for you or anyone that does not wield magic to understand. And if I recall it correctly, you mentioned your brother am I right? Where is he then?

Ștefan looked behind his shoulder, grunting in displease while rolling his eyes dramatically.

\- I can't believe that nitwit got lost again! Seriously, where's the difficulty in following a person? But no, he probably stopped to-

He halted his complaints about his brother, when another hasted figure showed up out of nowhere towards their direction.

\- Good morning boss! – the man said saluting Romania, presenting himself to service - There you are Ștefan! You really should stop cutting way so quickly, I lost you after we… Why are you sitting on the floor with blood around you?... Are you hurt?

\- I'm fine, calm down. – he answered while getting up – Nothing you should concern yourself with. A small hitch, that's all. What's important here is for you to stop being so airheaded! How can such a careless creature like you be my twin brother?

Vladimir observed them. In fact, Ștefan and Sorin were physically similar as two water drops, both with an impressive height of 1.90, a strong constitution matching their rebellious dark hair, brunet countenance and striking grey eyes. As for their personalities, they couldn't be more different. Ștefan although more decided on his convictions, was often in troubles due his impetuosity and carelessness and it was Sorin who often got his brother away from troubles, despite his carefree personality.

\- Careless? Me? Dearest brother you must be certainly mistaken! In fact, if you check your belt I'm sure you'll find something missing that proves that the irresponsible here is you. As always.

Ștefan checked his belt without ever taking his eyes of his brother's mocking expression, when he suddenly noticed that something was indeed missing. Blushing slightly he extended his hand, waiting for Sorin's fatal phrase.

\- What would you do without me? – he said smiling, placing a gun on Ștefan's hand – Some guard you are, forgetting his own weapon!

\- Gentleman, as interesting as this brotherly quarrel is, I have business to attend to. Now, if you are to accompany me…

\- Of course we are boss! – both exclaimed heatedly.

\- It's nice to see you so excited but listen carefully, if you will. In a matter of minutes, we'll be crossing the border with the Russians and when we are on that side I want your full attention. Which means no jokes, no playing around, nothing that is remotely leisurable do you understand? Playtime is over gentleman, you are Romanian soldiers on a mission in the enemy's zone so I expect for you to behave as such. Furthermore, you will not speak unless I tell you to and if the situation presents you will not address me as "boss", but Mr Romania or Mr Dragulescu. Are we clear?

\- Yes sir. – they answered immediately, saluting Vladimir. Sometimes they forgot how intimidating their country could be when he wished to. Romania was naturally amiable and playful but when such serious moments came he was absolutely terrifying. He had an imposing posture while giving military orders, accompanied with a deadly glare with those blood red eyes that caused Ștefan to shiver, still remembering the unholy glow that he had seen on them right before feeling his life being pulled out of him, in the most excruciating pain he had ever felt.

He dared to look his country in the eyes for an instant but instead of finding the distinctive shimmer of bloody passion that Romania held when he was about to face an enemy, he found Vladimir's worried expression asking silently if he was feeling alright. Ștefan gave him an affirmative nod. He would follow him until the end as well as Sorin.

The three men started walking in silence in direction of the Russian area, each one of them wondering what Ivan could be preparing when he summoned Romania to that meeting.  
The twins thought that it was a grave risk that Vladimir could be taking by having accepted to meet Russia at his temporary house and that was why they've decided to accompany him. They would defend him with their lives despite their young age and as long as they were concerned, Romania would not be caught off guard again. They still remembered when they were almost overwhelmed by the Russian troops one night and Vladimir had been thrown to a well. They had been completely powerless and unable to help him then but now things were different.

Romania on the other hand, was completely aware of his imprudence but he had no other choice. There was no safe place to meet Russia at that point and ignoring his request for a meeting could bring severe consequences.  
It was certain that he was taking a huge risk by stepping a foot on that side of the city but he wouldn't be stupid enough to the point of doing a contra proposal and suggest for Ivan to meet him on his side.

They've passed the watching guards that Romania had ordered to be set on those specific places on the moment he got that fateful letter from Ivan. He couldn't afford to deal with more Russian surprise attacks.  
Until the upcoming moment, the weather had been ruthless but welcomed at the same time, even for people that were used too well to the harshness of winter such as the Russians, they weren't so many in numbers to afford to waste their resources recklessly. In matters of knowledge of the battlefield, Vladimir still held the upper hand for the moment. A natural truce had been set between them but now that the snow storms seemed to have calmed down, everything was left undecided, therefore the decision of setting vigils on specific places of the borders.  
Romania took that decision with a heavy heart nonetheless, his thoughts were not all turned to the conflict at hands as much as he wished to.  
 _She_ was too on his mind. More often than he cared to admit, but the depths of his heart had already accepted such fact. But there was a war at hands and that meant that, as much as it pained him, he probably would not see Natalia again in such leisurely circumstances.

Greeting the vigils with a silent nod, they've stepped over their area to the depths of the Russian dominance.  
The quietness surrounding them was almost deafening, weren't for the small snowflakes dancing along with the freezing breeze. The three of them knew perfectly the area, yet it seemed so different since the last time they had been there.

\- If I order you to run, you run understood? – Romania said lowly to Ștefan and Sorin who despite strongly disagreeing with such affirmation, they've kept their mouths shut and grunted some kind of a positive answer. They knew that Vladimir had said that they were soldiers and he expected them to behave as such but the truth was that Romania didn't wanted to see them dead – Come.

The streets were different but they seemed to know that their country was there, stepping on them once again. Not a single adversity met their way to Russia's house but as the twins were starting to relax a bit more a shout in Russian was heard right above their heads.  
Sorin took out his gun in an impulse but Vladimir raised a hand to calm him down.

\- They're warning the household that we've arrived. Put that down.

In a swift movement, Romania turned left followed by the twins and right before their eyes, there it was. Russia's house and by the gate two guards, waiting for them.

\- No one warned us that he would come accompanied… - Ilya was back at his post, along with Dmitriy, watching Romania and his two guards approaching.

\- Who cares, they're only two. Like they're going to try anything. Hurry up, open the door and warn Mr Russia. I'll escort them. – he answered stiffly as Romania stood right in front of him in a deadly seriousness.

\- I believe you have the full knowledge that I have been summoned here by your country. – Vladimir proffered those words to Dmitriy in a correct Russian yet with an almost lyrical and musical accent. In any other circumstances Dmitriy would have found it amusing but those vicious eyes indicated that Romania was not to be played with.

\- Yes sir. – he answered almost immediately while looking behind to observe the two identical men behind Romania – Those are your escorts?

\- My guards. – Vladimir instantly corrected Dmitriy - And I see no reason to explain anything further to you. Take us inside, the sooner this is over the better.

Without flinching, Dmitriy turned his back to them and saw them inside the house. As sharp as Romania's answer was, it was still a long distance away from Belarus' striking answers that always left him nailed to the ground.

The interior of the house was warm if not a bit dim lighted for Dmitriy's taste but it was a relief to know that his mission was over and he had seen it through. Now the only thing left to do was to keep it low for a couple of days to not give lieutenant Mikhail any more reasons to snap at him.  
Heavy steps were heard suddenly at the stairs and Russia came down to greet the newly comers.

\- Ah Vladimir you've arrived! – he said happily as if he was welcoming a long-time friend – Right on time.

\- I appreciate the fact that you admire my capacity to be punctual Ivan but that's not the issue that brought me here. – Romania answered with a soft smile, sharing Russia's fake sweetness. Both could play that game.

\- No indeed. – Ivan's eyes became slightly harsher, almost with a shade of poisoned purple instead of the usual delicate lilac. With a head movement he dismissed  
Dmitriy who couldn't feel more relieved to be set free from the task – And I see you've brought some unknown guests. Please, don't leave me in ignorance introduce them to me.

\- These are Ștefan and Sorin. They'll serve as my witnesses to what we're discussing in our meeting.

\- Do they speak Russian?

\- No they don't. I'll translate for them.

\- What a curious pair of witnesses that can't even understand the language that is being spoken! Won't their opinion be biased according to what you'll tell them Vladimir? After all no one speaks your language in this house, who knows what you'll be telling them?

\- Oh do not worry, your reputation will remain immaculate between my boys, I'll make sure that I'll transmit perfectly everything you'll say. Also, isn't it a bit rude to be calling your guest a liar as soon as he arrives? You didn't even offered me a drink before we start insulting each other.

\- Well, - Russia regained his sweet smile once again, leading them to the main living room on the ground floor – You're not exactly the most honest person I know. But you're right, I should at least offer you a glass of arhi or vodka before we start.

\- Now we're talking. Perhaps while I drink it I can tell you that you're not on my list of the most honest people either.

* * *

Natalia had dozed off without noticing and it was with great annoyance that, upon her awakening, she realized that unfortunately she hadn't slept much. Her sleep had been fleeting and filled with heavy and conflicting thoughts. Not even on dreams that strange turmoil would leave her alone.

Belarus sat on her bed slowly, still feeling that uncomfortable sensation on her stomach as if she was about to enter in panic. She knew that her feelings towards Romania had changed, no matter how much she tried to avoid the truth and that was the source of the problem. The absolute and unconditional reality was right in front of her. A strange friendship had bloomed between her and Vladimir, despite his character being undeniably annoying, egotistical and arrogant. And yet Belarus had to admit that she felt somewhat at ease around him and even greatly amused by his idiocy from time to times.  
Romania had a talent to attract people with his warm smile and endless talking about anything that would come up to his mind.

She felt her heart squeeze suddenly in a sharp pain, causing her to bend slightly over herself and take deep breaths in order to regain her calm. She tried to focus on the punishment she would apply to Mikhail, after all he was the responsible for all of that. Anything to take her mind of Vladimir. But as that thought crossed her mind another one came almost on the same instance. The reunion was still going on and Romania was there.

Knowing Ivan as she knew, the purpose of the reunion was to pressure Romania into accept defeat and surrender. Russia had more tricks up his sleeve in order to win wars than just raw force. Alluring words could also be used as a way of getting what he wished, but Natalia could testify that Vladimir was also a professional on the field of exchanging seductive promises. Perhaps way to well.  
Russia had learnt how to do it with the passing of the centuries but Romania had been born with that talent, it was part of him and he had a very specific way of using it. It was a battle of wits, of which Belarus felt that none of them could win. Ivan would never give up but Vladimir was too proud and stubborn to low his head no matter what he was told.

The worry came. She could imagine both throwing not so discreet insults at each other, the tension growing and eventually everything would come crashing down. There was not a minute to waste, she had to be there to avoid that to happen. Romania had to go away before a battlefield started on that living room.  
Natalia rushed towards her bedroom door, the safety of both was at risk.

\- " _Ivan… Just his safety… No one else. Big brother if you knew… Don't turn away from me, I'm so sorry…_ " – Belarus corrected herself on her mind as soon as she realized that she was worried once again with someone that shouldn't be on her thoughts at all. The door was wide open but not a sound could be heard on the inside, not a single voice or whisper. Even the wind had abandoned Natalia.

She walked the corridor in a sepulchral silence, her right hand sliding along the dark wooden handrail in a soft touch barely caressing it while looking down the stairs waiting for someone to show up. Belarus for seconds thought that she had fell asleep for centuries and no one else was around anymore. No soldiers, no wars, no brothers.  
How unfair, all her family was dead and she had been the only one left and the last thing she had done was betraying Russia. Perhaps it was her punishment. Belarus started to walk down the stair, her eyes drifting to her opened bedroom door where the wind started to murmur his eternal mockery again. Suddenly her hate for Romania appeared again and although she felt furious a sense of calm and satisfaction also came along. At last she was feeling herself again.

\- Shh quiet! I can't hear anything!... – a whisper was suddenly heard bringing her the confirmation that never existed any deadly slumber to take her away. A considerable number of people were grouped near the living room door but not glued to it in order to not cause any suspicious noises. The only person that was kneeled in front of the door and asking for everyone to be quiet was one of the soldiers that had been graced with Ekaterina's kindness and got into troubles with that bastard Mikhail, who speaking of which, was not to be found and Natalia quickly came to the conclusion that he should be inside of the living room with Russia, much to her displease.  
Ukraine saw Belarus approaching silently and immediately went to her worriedly.

\- Are you feeling better? You looked so pale when you went up… Do you want some tea?... – a pointless question, Ekaterina knew it, Belarus seemed to have regained her old cold demeanour back again, now focusing her stare to the closed living room door.

\- Anything worth reporting? – Natalia ignored her sister's questions to pose one of her own without breaking her eye contact, measuring her words with utmost care. Every syllable and tone of voice, so low but raspy at the same time indicated that Natalia was planning to do something. Soon she would find a way to get into that reunion. It didn't took long for her to dash upstairs again and come back a minute or two later with a paper on her hand.

Before Ukraine could ask her what was she planning to do or at least calm her down a bit, Natalia approached Ilya who was still trying to peek through the door hole while informing the best he could the rest of the curious group.  
It was with a startled expression that Ilya realized that the person who was tapping his shoulder was Belarus and getting up in a jump, he stiffened almost immediately.

\- Give this to my brother. – Natalia ordered without a shade of hesitation on her voice, passing the note to Ilya's shaking hands.

\- As soon as he comes out of his-

\- No. You're going inside that room in five minutes and say that you need this signed with urgency.

\- Miss what if…

\- Think wisely before you question my motives. Are you sure you wish to disobey my orders? – Ilya felt his blood curling in fear, Belarus was as beautiful as she was frightening, and with a naturally fiendish and tenebrous air around her she had the ability to look inexplicably eerie when she wished to. That voice held an aria of dread, the sound of the rending he would suffer if he did not complied with her command. Ilya nodded weakly, cold sweat running discreetly from his left temple.

Belarus silently returned to Ukraine's side, perhaps in a childish manner of searching for some assurance that her plan would turn out fine, whatever it was. Her sister was her last beacon of safety and Natalia needed desperately of some comforting, even if it was done silently. Ekaterina recognized the familiar attitude that Belarus was having. A strange uneasiness driving all her movements and actions, the speed that she moved denounced her willingness to run away from something.

Romania had something to do with it, Ukraine drawn that conclusion suddenly but it ringed so clearly on her mind it couldn't possibly be wrong. And not only he was the reason why Natalia looked so disturbed but he was probably the reason why she had go out on that night. Or perhaps even more nights.  
The more Ekaterina thought about the more sense it made. She knew Vladimir, his cunning ways, his charmingly ensnaring speeches, and the mysterious fascination he wrapped himself with. But she also knew her sister and Natalia wouldn't fall for it so easily. In order for Romania to disturb her so greatly they had to meet up more than one time. The only thing it was missing was the motive why they had meet up.

Ilya knocked at the door when the five minutes had passed with his heart on his hands, behind him the piercing cold dark blue eyes of Belarus glued to his back and after a couple of silent moments before Ivan's voice ordered for him to come inside right in front of him there was Russia's glare.  
Not even when he closed the door behind him, Ilya dared to look away from Ivan, and it took all his strength to not stutter in front of everyone due his jitters. He passed the paper to Russia's hands, explaining that it needed to be signed by him as soon as he could.  
Ivan stared at Ilya for what it seemed centuries to the poor shaking Russian soldier, who wished dearly for Death to take him, the soil to open up and swallow him down. He would haunt those unholy grounds of Transylvania for the rest of eternity if he had to but he couldn't take Russia's stare any other second.

Fortunately for Ilya's exploding heart, Ivan finally drew his attention to the paper without proffering a word to him and muttered an excuse to his visits while reading what it was written. It didn't took long for Russia to scribble something and giving the note back to Ilya who accepted it promptly and dashed to the door while thanking Russia. Just before he closed the door once again, he still heard someone that he identified as Romania, clearing his throat as if he was trying to cover a chuckle. Bastard.  
But something far more important was about to happen, as Belarus almost tore the paper from his hands, opening it nervously and scurrying her eyes on Ivan's answer. Then she took a deep breath and placed the note on one of her pockets. A small smile appeared for seconds on the corners of her mouth. A mix of happiness and worry. She had done it. Ivan had allowed her to assist the meeting but at the same time Russia had asked her something that she could not have foreseen, not even on her wildest dreams. She took the note from her pocket and read Ivan's answer again. Another sharp pain on her chest came when she read a particular phrase written in the rush of the moment. The small and cared calligraphy, so typical of Russia, was now spread through the paper in almost intelligible blots.

\- What are you doing Natalia? – Ukraine approached her sister swiftly, grabbing her arm to prevent her to run away. Natalia quickly placed the note at safety and set herself free but did not ignored Ekaterina. She could feel that Ukraine was already suspicious of her and Belarus felt as if she was about to burst. Holding her sister's wrist, she pulled her away from prying eyes into the security of the kitchen.

Despite the clueless expression on Ekaterina's face, Natalia went to the sink and poured herself a glass of water without proffering a word only aggravating Ukraine's worriedness for her.

\- You've been acting too strangely lately. You've been sneaking out at night, you come back home at ungodly hours, you run away from me, not to mention that today you have been on the edge of a nervous wreck. – she went to Belarus' side trying for her to open up with her. Ukraine swallowed dryly, it hurt to say the next phrase out loud, more than she could have possibly had thought - I am your sister Natalia, please tell me what's going on… I know that… I'm… I'm not _him_ but…

\- I've never meant for you to feel left out. You know that right? – Belarus interrupted her suddenly, after a few moments in silence finally facing Ekaterina. She understood her sister's hesitation on the last sentence. She was right. She wasn't Russia. But she was part of her family too. And Katyusha was as equally important to her as Ivan was. Belarus hoped that Ukraine knew that.

\- Left out?

\- I know what people say. That I'm insane and my obsession with Ivan is sick to put it lightly. I don't care what they think. They don't know me and I don't have to justify myself to anyone. But you know me and you know what we've been through our lives. And that's why I want you to know that I care for you the same. And I trust you as well.

Ukraine held her tightly in silent. Her sister had always been reserved about her affections with the exception of Russia. She knew why though and couldn't blame her. People always had drawn the wrong conclusion about Natalia. A tough growing up in that savage land had ripped their childhood from its roots as if it never existed at all, so they've worked hard and grew wise.

Ukraine was the eldest, she was the first to face the enemies on a time that the conquest of the world was done by the sword. Her father showed her how she would survive as a country and how to survive on that land, where the profane still roams. Ekaterina had the same gentleness on her heart that Kievan Rus had. Power did not mattered to her as long as her family was safe.

Russia came next. Ivan had been born in the end of December, when the snow drowned everything in a white sea of a frozen hell. First, no one thought he was going to survive, but that strong first cry announced to the world his willpower despite his miniature size. First born son meant that he was going to own that vast land some day and since ever, Ukraine always remembered him saying that he would grow strong one day and rule it all no matter the adversities he would have to face, as their father showed him the same things as he had shown to his sister before. Ivan had the same bravery that Kievan Rus had.

Later, Belarus was born to this world. That night had been terrifying for both Ukraine and Russia, perhaps for being caught off guard. All the demons of the earth were set free in winter and although they had never seen any of them face to face their sounds were enough to frighten them.  
Ivan would ask Ekaterina to sing for him while their parents were away at night, driving the evils away from their house.  
 _The time will come when you will learn, the soldier's way of life_ , she would sing, near the fire.  
But it was summer and therefore, the renewal of nature and its maturation would keep their fears away.  
Not on that nightfall. Winter killed summer on the dark and released its children to hunt upon the souls of the living and the Devil glimpsed from the graveyards, those bleak and touching townships of the dead where the graves were marked with the portraits of the deceased.

Their mother was out, on those times she was the one to call even though she was looked upon with fear by others. It was said that Slavia was an accursed soul of a sinful woman, capable of seeing unholy things that no one else could, talk and control them even, one of the poisonous buds that sprang from the loins of the Black God. The temptress had seduced Kievan Rus and bore him two children, who were certainly as tainted as their mother. But as the time passed it seemed that Ekaterina and Ivan were not as hexed as people thought. Perhaps Slavia did not managed to pass her wicked talents to her kin or perhaps Kievan Rus had managed to tame her so she would not harm anyone.  
People started to trust her a little more, even though she was still viewed with suspicion by the locals. If she cared with such fact, Slavia never hinted any sign of being bothered.

That night, she had went out to face the dark that had set free again leaving her children with their father. The hours passed and she wasn't returning. Kievan Rus grew more and more worried and went searching for her, promising Ukraine and Russia that he wouldn't take long. He had tried to convince Slavia to not go out that night, she was pregnant and needed to rest but that woman was as wild and fearless as the wolves in the forest. She went anyway.

They've waited for their parents to return but not a soul was to be seen except for the moans of the wind on the nearby trees.  
Then a deafening shriek was heard from the outside not too far from their home.  
Ekaterina held tightly her little brother on her arms, trying to protect him from any harm that could come, but the screams continued to sound, louder and louder, one more agonizing than the other.  
Suddenly they've understood their mother's voice on those screeches. Something was wrong.

Russia got up and grabbed a stick thick enough to be used as a torch. He would look for his mother and help her, he thought as he lit up his light. He was as brave as Kievan Rus after all.  
Through the forest he ran with Ukraine right behind him until they've found their parents on the ground, Slavia laying down not screaming anymore but still in pain, tears running through her cheeks, blood coming from her lower waist and Kievan Rus holding a tiny being all covered in red but perfectly still.  
Slavia managed to find the strength to tell her children to return to the house but they didn't heard her. They've understood that their sibling had been born but wasn't moving. Kievan Rus was desperately trying for the baby to breathe but it remained as silent as ever in her bloodied sleep.

More sounds were heard in the night, accompanying Slavia's weeps for her child, born too soon on that cruel and cold world, on a night as ghastly as that one. A wolfsong was the most terrifying sound they could hear on that moment, a congregation of nightmare drawing near by the scent of fresh blood.  
Slavia tried to get up by herself but her legs failed her and Ukraine was too small for her to hold on to, it had to be Kievan Rus to carry her but he refused to leave their baby to the mercy of the wolves.  
Ivan dropped his torch suddenly and took the baby away from his father's hands so he could help Slavia to get up.  
But then she cried. The small girl squirmed on Russia's childish arms, staining him with her blood. Her weeps were long and yet with a certain delicacy on them, resembling somewhat the sound that wolf pups do before they learn how to howl, soft and delicious.  
Ivan feared for the safety of his baby sister, a new arrival to that life and already sounding like a feral animal youngling. The wolves would hear her and so would the Dark God, she would be cursed.

The river was nearby and he rushed as fast as he could with her on his arms, protecting her from the cold and the prying eyes of the night with his coat. Far away he heard his father's voice calling him back but Russia knew what he had to do, he had seen it many times before. The wolves wouldn't get him, not until he had saved his sister.  
Ivan approached the river bank and quickly dived his sister on the freezing waters according to the rituals of that land. Dive the child on the river to protect her from the bad spirits and make her strong.  
When his sister was taken out of the dark waters, it came as pale as the missing moonlight, a White Russia, _Belarus_.

Kievan Rus showed up before any wolves appeared, saving his two children before any tragedy happened but neither Ivan or the tiny child he held tightly on his arms, wrapped on his coat showed any signs of being afraid. He talked to her in a soft and whispered manner as if he was revealing secrets to her that no one else could.  
But this time, as her brother and sister had taken after Kievan Rus, Belarus had everything that Slavia had. The apparent calmness on the delicate countenance hiding a thousand storms. The ability to see what the world feared in the dark, in the corners of their rational mind. An iron heart, with no room to fear or doubt.

Belarus over the time created a bond with Russia that she couldn't explain. She owed Ivan her life, after their parents' disappearance - which was a poor euphemism to indicate that they were dead in Belarus' opinion – and Ukraine as the eldest, taking care of their tiny family by working hard during all day when Russia and Belarus were still too small, Ivan was the one who watched over Natalia. Her guardian angel, with a soft voice and gentle words.

\- Want to tell me what's wrong? – Ukraine squeezed softly her sister's shoulder as a sign of reassurance. She saw the reluctance in Natalia's face but eventually she gave up, letting go a deep sigh before showing to Ekaterina the note that she had sent to Ivan along with his answer.  
Ukraine read it carefully and then rose her eyes to meet Natalia's gaze, who played nervously with her hair.

\- You've been seeing him, haven't you? That's why you're so nervous. And now this. – Ukraine showed her the note almost in shock with what was written in there.

\- Don't start with your dramas, you make it sound like I'm having an affair with that idiot! I've talked to him that's all, tried to convince him to surrender but he's an arrogant, stubborn fool. - an eminent sadness escaped through Natalia's low sigh while she whispered that final sentence, trembling and weak, trying to not be heard - He's not lasting long.

As Ukraine suspected, her sister came to care for Romania in an unexpected manner and now that she pondered about it, perhaps half of her fury towards Mikhail on that day was due the fact that he insulted Vladimir in front of her. It wasn't a complete farfetched thought. But Belarus' devotion for Russia was causing a division on her beliefs and heart and Ekaterina wished silently that her sister wouldn't be crushed with the weight of guilt.

\- You should go. Ivan must be waiting for you by now. – Ekaterina gave her a small but sweet smile towards Belarus. On that moment the war mattered nothing to her, as selfish as that sounded to her, but family came first and her younger sister was experiencing a metamorphose on her depths that was too important to ignore. Either way Ukraine would help her in any way she could.

Natalia finished her water and placed delicately the slightly stained glass on the sink, watching the soft sunlight passing through it. _That blind sun who knew nothing about her._

\- Don't tell big brother anything about this. Please. – Belarus muttered as she was passing through the door to the hall, without turning her back to Ukraine.

\- You don't have to tell me that.

\- Thank you. Either way if you keep bothering me about Romania I'll have to start asking you what were you doing with Estonia two months ago. Unless you were with troubles in breathing I do wonder why his mouth was so glued to yours.

Ekaterina's shocked gasp did not prevented Natalia from leaving the kitchen, with the slight difference of holding a small, triumphal smirk on her lips as she approached the living room door. Ukraine's businesses with Estonia were not her concern, not on the day she caught them and not on any day to come. Providing that Eduard would not hurt Ukraine of course. If he did, then she would have something to say about the matter and it would not be pleasant for him at all.  
Like electricity, a delicious ecstasy of excitement ran through her body almost startling her but she remained unfazed. She had work to do.

Natalia took a deep breath and possessed by a calmness that she didn't felt for so long, she knocked on the dark wood. After a few seconds of waiting, on which she held her breath, Ivan's soft voice asked her to come in.

* * *

Sorin had a terrible sense of orientation, he would be the first one to admit it but the skills he lacked in finding his way were compensated with the useful ability he owned to notice the littlest details.  
During the time he and his brother had sat next to Romania, Ștefan right beside Vladimir, Sorin had time to observe his surroundings and the people who shared it with him.  
From the moment he had poured a drink to Romania and himself, Ivan had drank his first glass on a gulp, savoured it slowly on his mouth and then gently helped himself another round.  
Vladimir on the other hand drank in small gulps, more interested in observing the pale firewater and the tiny ripples it formed when he played with the glass that Russia had served him.

One had a point to prove and couldn't wait to show it, the other barely had any interest about what was being said but circumstances forced him to be present. One spoke quickly, perhaps in a juvenile manner to cause some trouble to the one who was listening given the fact it was not his mother tongue. The other never showed any sign of being distressed with such pathetic attempt and translated the best he could in his language that he took so much pride of, an hidden thick accent as old as the land revealing itself sometimes in certain words. He was losing his patience.

The Russian lieutenant that stubbornly kept standing up behind Ivan threw them, but particularly Romania, death glares as if their existence was a sin to the universe. _What a nice individual_ , Sorin thought.  
And at last, the most peculiar detail his eye detected was the suspicious shadow that could be seen from the door. Clearly someone was listening to their whole conversation and probably reporting it to others. Then it was gone.

After a while, a sound was heard in the entire room that no one was expecting. Someone knocked at the door and a young, and quite nervous, soldier came in with an unusual request to his boss given the fact that it was everyone's knowledge that Ivan was on an important reunion and did not wished to be disturbed.  
Russia signed the paper nevertheless, as the soldier reluctantly and trembling asked to.  
Both Sorin and Ștefan glanced at each other withholding a smirk as Vladimir poorly disguised his snickering with a fake cough. To not give any reason for Russia to inquire him about his amusement he gulped down a considerable amount of his drink.

Another knocking came after a while and Sorin heard Vladimir sigh not bothering anymore about being discreet. Sorin was sure that Romania had been farther from the point where he would ask Russia if he shouldn't leave the door open since that room looked like an open house.  
But the person who knocked on that moment, unlike the soldier who seemed to be almost afraid of touching the door, showed boldness and confidence considering the unhesitant sounds that asked for permission to step inside. Whoever it was, it was not afraid of entering and feared no one on that room.  
Russia raised his eyes slowly, holding his gaze on Vladimir's unimpressed face and told them to enter.  
The hinges creaked softly and at last Romania's attention was caught.

His eyes took their time to observe her, memorizing her steps in his direction, golden pale hair floating delicately along with her movements, so cold and imperial, so chaotic and lovely, Miss Natalia Arlovskaya.  
Then Ivan made a gesture and dismissed the lieutenant, who was clearly caught by surprise with such order but Sorin guessed that with Belarus there, Russia would not need anyone else in there.

Curiously, the moments on which Romania had accompanied Belarus with his gaze almost in trance had disappeared in a matter of seconds. If Sorin didn't looked to his country at the right moment he would have missed it.  
In reverse, Belarus who had entered that room as a conquering monarch crowned with self-righteousness and storm on her dark sapphire eyes fixated only on her seat was on that moment throwing now and then hurried glances to Vladimir, who suddenly seemed to have acquired a new interest about Russia's speech.  
The quick and somewhat shy glances with time transformed into an almost constant offended staring that Sorin couldn't understand.

But Natalia did. She knew it was ridiculous to be harbouring such contemptible feelings but she wasn't expecting that sort of cold shoulder from Romania's side.  
And she reasoned with herself multiple times, Russia was present of course that Vladimir couldn't blew everything off and pay her attention. But even with reason and good sense whispering to her, that didn't avoided the fact that she felt slightly upset.  
With the minutes passing by, she gave up on her endeavour of trying to catch his eye and focused on what was actually being said, which was what she should have been doing since the beginning. Once again Romania was preventing her from being focused.

Still, despite knowing that, she found herself listening attentively to his voice, how his accent never disappeared while speaking in Russian with Ivan. What before sounded like a terrible pronunciation in her opinion, now sounded unique. As if he had discovered musical notes on the Russian language that no one else did. For seconds she pondered how he would sound if he spoke Belarusian but she dared not proceed with that thought. The sharp pain on her chest and a most unwelcoming involuntary shiver through her spine, warned her that she was going through a dangerous path.  
Instead she listened to Vladimir translating to his guards.  
Now it sounded mellifluous, like silk running through his tongue and escaping from his lips. The distinctive melody was still there along with his own timbre, pronouncing those strange words with ease, on a language that she barely understood.

Then, as Russia directed his attention for seconds to some papers that he had in front of him, Natalia threw one last look in Romania's direction before she turned her undivided attention to the reunion. If she wanted to avoid a direct confront between the two parties she had to pay attention to all the details, not dwell in thoughts about Romania's voice which contributed nothing to her mission.

But she was caught.  
As Belarus looked in his direction, his sight caught hers and stood there, drinking the blue of her eyes. Her startled expression for being caught in action was utterly adorable and Vladimir felt an inexplicable desire to tease her a bit despite the time and place not being the most appropriated.  
But the scent of danger mixed with her not-so-discreet blush on her cheeks, soft and lusciously tempting lips parting in tremor held a siren's call too tempting to ignore.  
He smiled at her lazily, teasingly, he had missed her so, the provocation dancing on his lips, Romania wanted to speak and hear her once again.  
Natalia watched his smirk with a furious cynicism for being forced to testify such provocative attempts, the nerve and audacity that Vladimir _dared_ to direct to her. The obvious embarrassment and offense was stamped on her face, a burning countenance and eyes screaming threats that her mouth couldn't transmit on that moment.  
A delightfully pleasant spectacle from Romania's point of view. How beautifully enticing her expressions were.

The meeting went on with Ivan and Vladimir discussing and throwing to each other amicable insults, although it was obvious the tension that those words contained.  
Albeit the heated argument, Romania still managed to find several opportunities to tease Belarus, the most obvious one being when he boldly winked in her direction and mouthed something to her, most definitely in Romanian for Natalia did not understood what he had just said, but she rather not know, the urge to kick him was already too great.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Belarus, Ivan decided that it was pointless to reason with Romania. He was indeed too arrogant and prideful to understand the delicate situation that he was in.  
Russia even tried to use the "your capital is probably taken by my military forces by now" card but the only answer he got was a strange glint on Vladimir's eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Either way, that touched a nerve.  
After that display of glowing eyes, Russia was sure that took all Romania's self-control to not cast some particularly aggressive curse on him, he called the reunion off. The war would go on, which was a shame, Ivan was hoping to settle that matter as quickly as possible, but since Vladimir had an unquenchable thirst for wars he had no other choice but to comply with his wishes.

Romania left silently, bidding farewell to Russia and courteously bowing to Belarus, followed by his two guards who nodded silently towards the two Slavs.

\- He finds you pretty. – Russia stated as soon as the three guests left the house, smiling warmly to Natalia – I've seen the way he looked at you when you came in.

\- And why should he not? I am perfectly aware of my looks. – she answered swiftly, praying, hoping that Russia did not noticed all the amount of teasing that Romania had done in her direction. His character was absolutely infuriating and frustrating, why couldn't he behave like a normal person, why did he insisted in smiling at her like there was no one else on that room? Just because he had made a decision concerning his position at the war that didn't meant he shouldn't pay attention to what Russia was saying.

\- I'm glad he does, that makes things easier for you don't you agree?

\- I suppose. – she shrugged as if the matter did not bothered her.

\- You know what you have to do right? Find a way to approach him, make him trust you somehow. And find his weakness. I'm not going to lose more soldiers and resources because of that idiot; we're going to attack from the inside. – Ivan approached Natalia, who was on that moment putting some papers back to place, petting her hair softly – You know there's no one else I trust more than you Natasha. I know you won't let me down. I am aware that I promised that I wouldn't involve you and Katyusha on this but… I hope you forgive me. It's a hard task to ask you to perform.

She hugged him tightly, if he knew… Hot tears threatened to run through her face, carrying all her frustration, guilt and doubts. But she swallowed them dryly and nodded confidently. Romania could burn in hell for all she cared.

\- You don't need anyone else big brother. I am here. And I won't rest until I see _that_ country at your feet. – fervour on her voice, rage against Romania fully restored and a steely look on her eyes, Natalia prepared herself to leave the house.

\- Where are you going?

\- What you asked me to do, make Romania like me. If he looked at me as lewdly as you say, then it won't be hard to accomplish that feat. Don't worry I have a plan. – and she left, feeling so light and calm but her chest burning and screaming, as if the war itself had moved permanently to her heart.

* * *

\- Well, that was an interesting reunion don't you think? Especially when that guard came in. Poor boy he was dying of fear! – Sorin commented to his brother as they were, with Romania on the front leading them, walking back across the Russian territory – Also, boss, was it me or Russia was trying to make your mission of translating to us in Romanian as hard as he could? The way that man spoke it looked like he was late for something!

\- What an interesting talent you have to observe the smallest details Sorin – Vladimir looked behind his shoulder and flashed an amused smile towards the young soldier  
– Don't be surprised, Ivan is just like that, a sneaky little snake crawling through the grass. Not that I'm better I suppose~ Perhaps that's why we can't stand each other.

Ștefan, who had been awfully quiet since they've left the reunion, had finally considered to be far away enough from the house to state his opinion freely.

\- In my point of view, I believe that the best part of the whole meeting was when Miss Belarus entered.

\- It wouldn't be you if you didn't thought that. – Sorin laughed but keeping his eyes fixated on Romania's back, noticing his country slowing the pace.

\- She really is beautiful isn't she? I mean, it's common knowledge I think, everyone knows it. Russia is a power crazed maniac, Miss Ukraine is nice and has… Um… You know…

\- Don't be vulgar Ștefan. – Sorin elbowed his brother.

\- And Miss Belarus is drop dead gorgeous. But I wasn't exactly aware of how attractive she is until she showed up in person. If she smiled more I bet that she would have the world at her feet.  
 _  
If by the world, you mean this country then it's already happening._  
The thought came as swiftly as a lightning on Vladimir's mind, mixed with a sudden fury for hearing those words from Ștefan's mouth. Why was he observing Natalia so attentively instead of paying attention to the reunion? He had brought him along for that purpose only not to ogle at Belarus, what lack of professionalism!

\- So instead of listening to what was being said during the meeting you were too busy appreciating Belarus. That's good to know Ștefan, next time I need someone to look at women instead of doing his job I know who I'm hiring! – the phrase was thrown like a bullet, unpredictable and destructive, an unbridled rage set free on those words.

Vladimir knew he shouldn't. In fact he couldn't. But he was, as clear as day. _Jealousy_ biting every single inch of his being like a rabid animal.

The twins' reactions couldn't be more different. Ștefan was in shock, Sorin was expecting for that to happen sooner or later from the moment his brother mentioned Belarus. He wondered for how long Vladimir had harboured such feelings for Natalia. He seemed tense, almost scared of his own words and facing their meaning. It wasn't for too long but they were in development. His attraction to her was obvious, it had been clear during the whole meeting, the smiles and winks. Sorin had seen them all. And now the clenched hands and pursued lips indicated that Vladimir was feeling guilty for feeling like that.

\- I-I'm sorry… - Ștefan stuttered embarrassedly, with a deep blush showing up on his face. He had no idea that he had offended Romania so much just for looking at Belarus – I really didn't mean to-

Steps were heard behind them, calm and fearless, interrupting Ștefan. Vladimir prayed, begged for a miracle, how he wished that it was her.  
His two soldiers called him to turn around and when he did Sorin saw the quickest transformation he had even testified. The look of a man that seconds ago was feeling mortified to an expression of pure happiness.

Belarus almost smiled when she saw his honest smile towards her. He was truly glad to see her. His figure seemed to fit the sunrays perfectly, along with his smile. How curious how the night always seemed to give Romania such a mysterious look, how shadows blended so well with him, but the sun seemed to fit him as well, kissed his skin as if it was his child.  
But the sun, the day knew nothing, the moon, the night had witnessed already too much about what happened between her and Romania.

\- You didn't expect to leave without being watched right? I'll escort you to the exit. – she said authoritatively, stopping right in front of Romania. He kept smiling, looking at her warmly as ever, fighting the urge of kissing her hand as every lady should be greeted, but Belarus had told him once to not touch her without her permission and he kept his word.

\- Go on the front boys. – Romania ordered to the twins – I have matters to discuss with this lady here.

They complied obediently, leaving Vladimir and Natalia alone to talk as they pleased.

\- I am curious Vladimir, are you familiar with the proper etiquette while attending a reunion? – she asked immediately as soon as they were left alone.

\- I am intrigued with such question my lady, I think I've attended enough meetings to know how to behave myself.

\- Really? I couldn't notice, given your outrageous behaviour of today.

\- And what were my faults specifically, to be accused of such impoliteness?

\- I do understand that playing dumb is one of your strongest points but in this case not even you can be so stupid! You smiled at me several times!

\- Can't I smile at you now? You'll forgive my boldness but I don't see how I can stop doing that. – he said, smiling devilishly at her once again while throwing her another wink.

\- Allow me to inform you that such preposterous attempt to look minimally seductive to anyone's eyes is not working for you. What is the main purpose of all this, trying to make me lose my shit with you?

\- Oh my dear lady, what a rotten imagery you have of me! Sounds to me that you're implying that I enjoy seeing you get all worked up because of me… Which it would obviously be a waste of my time since it is clear that you're _never_ affected by my words…

\- Good sir you must be terribly mistaken if you think I won't cut your bifid tongue in a matter of seconds if you keep pestering me! So please, will you kindly fuck off? How stupid can you be to not understand that you should have not done all that while my brother was present?!

\- I assure you that he saw nothing and forgive me to think that your presence is much more pleasant than your brother's. In my humble opinion of course.

The fire returned to her face once again. Natalia had to remind herself to never let her guard down while he was talking. Romania was dangerous, so dangerous when he used his words. He had been truly blessed with a silver tongue. But Belarus was not going to stand there and accept his devious flirtation attempts, if anyone was crawling at the other's feet it would be him and not her.

\- Your glibness does you no credit, I still believe that you shouldn't have done it. – her will was pure iron, no words, as beautiful and flattering as they could be, would shatter her shields – Speaking of which, you did mouthed something to me earlier, what was it?

\- Oh you've noticed? Does that mean that you were as invested in looking at me as I was looking at you? No need to answer, I know that was the case.

\- Another smartass remark like that one and I'm punching you so hard you'll be back home with a broken skull.

\- I almost missed those lovely threats~ I said nothing special, just called you what I always do.

\- Which is?

\- Dragă of course.

His phrase hanged on the air like a hangman's knot, dangling slowly and threatening, carrying a sense of dismay, causing her to stop on her track. She knew that word. She knew the meaning of that word. Because of that ridiculously tacky song that played over and over on the radio. And she had seen it often in some books she had read. How dared he?... What sort of intimacy did Romania thought they had between them for him to address her person so affectionately?

\- And since when did I gave you permission to call me _darling_?... – caution thrown to the wind, Natalia knew she had talked too much from the moment she proffered that phrase. Oh the infuriating look he was throwing at her now, the sheer pride mirrored on his face as he understood that she knew something about his language.

\- I see that someone has taken an interest in Romanian! - he could barely contain his joy, a happy smile smeared across his face as warm as the sun.

\- Hardly. – contrasting with his exultant demeanour, Natalia answered coldly and quickly, fixating her gaze in the horizon trying to avoid by all means his look. She resumed her walk without waiting for Romania, as his low, amused chuckle invaded her ears. How she wished to have a better answer for him concerning that matter, but she didn't. Perhaps the better way to deal with that matter was to ignore it, with luck he would not pay heed to it either.

\- Since I've been discovered… – he proceeded, catching up with her pace with ease, yet it was with reluctance that those upcoming words were coming out. Belarus could have sworn that she could hear a note of tension on his voice. She dared to look at him, such sudden gest provoking a slight blush on Vladimir, but not stopping him from finishing his phrase – Can I…

\- … What? – such hesitancy coming from him was not natural and Natalia didn't wanted to think about the meaning behind that faint flush. What insanities would he spout now from his scandalous mind? Nothing good she was sure of it and that was the reason why he was stalling so much – Spit it out I don't have all day.

\- Well… Does it bother you a lot? If it does I can stop.

\- You're actually asking me permission for you to keep calling me _that_ name?

\- Is there a problem?...

\- No! I mean… - it was unexpectedly sweet from his part, to be concerned with her opinion, Natalia felt the tension that she had been building up since the moment she learnt that he would be attending a meeting with Russia at her house, disappear – I wasn't expecting that question that's all. I suppose I should thank you for being so nice.

\- Well you don't have to, but if you want to I won't stop you~ - his teasing note returned to his voice but he still looked slightly nervous, smiling quickly towards her and looking away while trying not to blush even more than he already was.

\- I'll tell you what – now it was her time to finally smile, he was somewhat endearing despite all – If you promise to not tease me while my brother is present, I'll allow you to call me that.

\- Can I still tease you while he's not around?~

\- At your own risk. – Belarus tried to answer in the most imperiously way she could but the warm smile was still on her lips without showing any signs of leaving so soon.

Vladimir extended then his hand, without taking his eyes from her, watching Natalia's gaze slide to his hand and a confused expression appearing on her face.  
Hesitantly, almost holding her breath, she placed her hand on his, once again without knowing what he was thinking. He softly grabbed and gently kissed it, as if he was greeting a queen, his lips barely touching her fingers, ghosting around her skin for what felt ages to Natalia.

\- Mulțumesc dragă mea. (thank you my darling) – he said with a smile but with a certain assertiveness on his voice at the same time. Once again he was testing her reactions, a veneered purpose to see how far he could provoke her without letting go of her hand while feeling the tension on her fingers around his. Suddenly she let go of his hand in an abrupt movement, with the sudden realisation that the level of intimacy between them had grew so quickly and most alarming, so voluntarily.

\- Don't push your luck. – exactly the opposite of what she had been doing. When she send that message to Russia she was not expecting that request from him. She was now officially a spy at Ivan's service. But that wasn't what was disturbing her. No, she had done this sort of job before but fate decided to play a cruel joke on her this time, for some unexplainable reason she almost felt sorry for tricking Romania. Somehow she would have to win his complete and total trust and the poor fool did not suspected a thing. Belarus never thought that the day of feeling some sort of twisted sort of remorse for one of her brother's enemies would come but since the night she had found Vladimir that she couldn't barely recognize herself.

For a couple of minutes they both walked next to each other in silence, Romania's gaze fixated in the miniscule silhouettes of Sorin and Ștefan, who seemed to be having a quiet yet heated argument given the amount of emphatic hand gestures that Ștefan would throw at his brother from time to time. The reasons for their debate did not mattered to Vladimir, as long as the twins did not leave his field of vision he didn't had to worry too much, allowing him to ponder about a much more urgent matter. Urgent in the most selfish meaning of the word, he was quite aware of it since the target of his most intimate thoughts was walking right next to him as undisturbed as ever.

For all the centuries Vladimir had lived, he felt like a pubescent teen dealing with his first love, a terrifying excitement running through his body, the mere thought of being able to exchange half dozen words with his undisputable queen with daring eyes of an enrapturing beauty would be enough to keep him satisfied for a while. Then he would want more. And with that selfish wish came a vertiginous sensation of panic.

On the last night he had seen Natalia his self-awareness had been engaged in a stiffer struggle against his heart. He wasn't in love. Not yet anyways but he could picture himself loving that woman for centuries to come soon enough if he didn't controlled his feelings. Weren't him a man of passions that would have been an easy task, however he believed that his character had been born to taste the bittersweet flavour of love. And yet he did not regretted such fate for himself, instead he relished on it and when he loved someone he would pour all of his heart on such action.

At the doors of Biserica Neagră on that fateful night, as Romania watched Belarus walk away from him and with her all the chances of loving her fully, he almost felt relieved. As he had already reasoned with himself, those were not the best times to be clinging onto a forbidden love.  
When he returned home later with Moldova almost falling asleep on his arms, Vladimir was on the edge of laughing at his bad luck. He had seen Belarus for centuries, those world meetings demanded so and nevertheless despite noticing her obvious beauty he had never bothered to know her better. Apart from some short talks, on which she always seemed to be bored, time never allowed him to unveil the woman behind those glacial stares. And now the worst circumstances had brought them together in a deviant life twist.

How curious how he knew Russia so well to the point that their animosity towards each other was very much real and had a cordial relationship with Ukraine but barely knew anything about Belarus. And now it looked ridiculous how blind he had been. He could love her. Passionately and devotedly, with all the fervour and dedication as she deserved no less than that. He _wouldn't_. But he could.  
However his real test was about to begin and Vladimir knew it. Harder than to stop himself from swooning over Natalia while she was present was to keep her away from his thoughts while she was not around.

And that's when he realized that he was beyond salvation. Their meetings were replayed on his mind over and over like a broken record. Her voice, her wonderfully impertinent answers holding such brilliance and bitter humour without any shade of mercy for her target, her small expressions of surprise sometimes accompanied with shy blushes when he teased her causing his heart flutter.  
Her laughter. The key to his sweet agony, how he wished to see her laugh and smile more often even if he wasn't the cause for such magnificent happening. Was it too egotistical of him to desire to be one of the sources of her happiness? It was certainly reckless, he admonished himself on the second he had that thought. He _wouldn't_.  
But the days passed by and he saw Belarus settle on his thoughts as if she was a part of his mind.

The first night he dreamt of her, Vladimir woke up startled with the sudden realization of his feelings for Natalia, harbinger of all his hidden desires. He would not dare to recall his dream, shoving it into the deep corners of his subconscious but as he laid his head back into his pillow, seeking a comfortable position to fall asleep again he swore that he could almost savour a faint yet moist feeling of someone else's lips upon his own.

Then a letter from Russia arrived and with it the promise of more troubles to his side. Both in general and sentimentally. For seconds, slight brief seconds, he wondered if she thought of him at all… Would she be disturbed for seeing him again?  
No matter the outcome, Romania decided that if per chance he met her again while he was attending the meeting he would enjoy every second of her presence. All the moments were precious to him.

And that led him to that moment, walking right next to Belarus still wondering how she viewed him. She couldn't possibly hate him regardless of how much she tried to pretend. She had played along with his provocations in her own unique way, allowed him to refer to her with quite the affectionate name and how could he forget the feeling of her smooth and delicate fingers on his lips? It had been such a fleeting moment as he did not wanted to make her feel uncomfortable with such displays of public affection, it had been already a blessing that she had accepted to hold his hand when he so audaciously dared to extend his.

\- Listen… About what my brother said… – Belarus spoke suddenly with a certain tone of worriedness dangling on her voice. It made Romania snap from his thoughts and look at her almost instantly.

\- Your brother has said many things, you'll have to be more specific.

\- The thing about Bucharest.

\- Oh. That. – for a moment his expression darkened and his mouth always ready to deliver a smile contorted in anger as if Russia was still present provoking him with such well-chosen words. Then it was gone as if it never existed at all and Vladimir's expression soften immediately as he turned to Natalia – Don't worry about that. It meant nothing.

\- I assumed you'd be a better liar than that. You got furious back in the reunion and you've done it again right now.

\- What is the point, I wonder, my dearest lady to get angry over such frivolous aggravations? – Romania asked with such calm and with a softness that Belarus had never heard on his voice before but his fury was so poorly hidden he wasn't able to control it, all his frustration came as tempestuous as his temper when pushed too far - I know what his objective is and let me tell you Belarus, I am not going to back down just because your brother decided to play a childish mind game with me!

\- And all that sudden aggressiveness directed to me comes to what purpose? – she asked as undisturbed as ever, already waiting for his explosion. A moment of silence settled between the two of them giving time for Belarus to notice that even the two soldiers have stopped on their tracks and were ready to run to Romania if the situation called. Vladimir noticed the reaction of Sorin and Ștefan also and waved at them so they would continue their way.

\- I apologize… - visibly ashamed for his sudden outburst Romania glued his gaze on the ground unable to look Belarus in the eyes. Silently he cursed his temperament and his inability to ignore what Russia had said. Ivan was probably right and he knew it since the beginning. The weight in his conscience about what his people would think of him and his decision upon this war with Ivan was becoming unbearable. It would have been certainly easier to yield to the Russian troops but up until that moment Romania was sure that no one on the land wished for him to surrender. He just hoped that he was doing what was right but he couldn't show that weakness in front of Belarus. He had to stay firm and confident at all times that was what was expected from any country.

\- I didn't referred this matter just to bother you. – she didn't sounded offended and as he dared to raise his eyes to meet hers, her face seemed to soften with a mix of slight compassion and pure curiosity, it was clear that she wanted to know what was going on in his mind – I guess it's my turn to apologize for what he said. Rest assured that under any other circumstances I wouldn't do this but since you look so miserable… Look I still support my brother and I think that you should surrender to him but… Your position is understandable I suppose… If you're worried about what your people think of you… It's pointless who cares what they think.

Suddenly, he who had been so serious and almost holding his breath while she talked, smiled once again, not provocatively but warmly, thankful for her words and her unique way of trying to be nice to him. He could feel his heart pounding but Vladimir ignored it, being too enthralled by Natalia's words and their actual meaning. For that moment, she seemed to hold an unquestionable truth and he felt at peace.

\- Thank you. – he said tenderly making Belarus scoff at such statement not so much in displease but in awkwardness for his gratitude.

\- Not exactly sure why you're thanking me but suit yourself. Just don't get any ideas I didn't do it out of kindness you simply looked positively miserable and it's beyond strange to see you like that! Go back to your insanity and annoyance so I can have an excuse to hate you once again!

After such sentence his smile never left again, if he could embrace her on that second he would. If the opportunity came later he would debate with her the semantics of the word 'hate' as it was clear that Natalia had a whole different opinion than him about the meaning of such word. For the time being he would let it slide, it was enough for now.

Their walk continued with their talk now directed to more trivial subjects although Romania seemed to have gained a new energy after what he considered an improvement on his relationship with Belarus. As such, he found his amusement in a form of a playful mockery towards Natalia and her refusal to have a drinking contest with him. She replied that his charm was decreasing day by day, why would he be so keened in humiliating himself by losing to her on such ridiculous competition?

Such conversation gave birth to a new topic about hilarious yet unfortunate displays of drunken individuals that they had met during their lives. Romania's stories in particular were absolutely insane; any other person telling them would be considered a liar, but it was Vladimir and from him Natalia learnt to expect such nonsenses.  
At least he was smiling again, she thought. Romania couldn't be judged and until certain point Belarus understood his frustration and fear. A country without its people support was disgraced. Given the unique situation that all of them were it would be hard to know if the inhabitants of his capital would still support his decision of leaving to the Carpathians to fight Russia.  
Such train of thought rose a new question on Belarus' mind that she felt that it was important. In fact it seemed crucial.

Geographically speaking the Carpathians were indeed a better place to seek refuge against an invader but there was more to that land than it seemed, she was sure.  
The blood of Slavia ran on Belarus' veins and as such she had the same sensibility over the paranormal and the metaphysical that others did not possessed.  
Natalia felt it the second she had set her foot on the country and the feeling kept growing as she approached Transylvania.  
At the edge of the Carpathians, magic almost gained a corporeal form and an inexplicable force called her towards the mountains. Sometimes she swore that she could hear them, the spirits of the departed on those crags and foothills, howling in the night.

Although Belarus could not practice magic directly she had a deep connection with it just like her mother, their vision and perspective of the world was not the same as the common folk. Ghouls and such were for both as real as anything else; other people's nightmares were considered normal through those eyes.

Slavia's perspicacity had been another trait that Natalia had inherited from her mother therefore, concerning the fact about the elevated levels of magical power that the region contained and the strategical position of the city in particular, Belarus immediately started conjecturing a hypothesis.

The stronger the link between the arcane forces and the location itself, most definately would increase the power of a magic wielder. In retrospective, Belarus couldn't recall Ivan or any of his soldiers comment much about their fights with Romania. To touch on such matter would never bring a straight answer, it seemed that their pride was tarnished.  
Perhaps, in small amounts, Vladimir was able to use his magic to defeat her brother's small army, not in a greater scale or else he would have caused severe casualties already but the sufficient to gain the upperhand. But she was sure there was a limit to his powers, perhaps on the night he had been thrown to the well, Romania had reached the terminus of his abilities.  
Belarus had to investigate such hypotesis further as soon as she could, she could be onto something.

As Natalia dwelled on such thoughts, his voice ceased as he understood that something was aggravating her mind. She quickly noticed his concern and how endearingly he observed her. Discretely, Belarus ended up smiling with such fact, how innocently kind he was for someone who was at the same time so devious and owner of such a sly tongue. So strange and puzzeling Vladimir was to her, but that didn't diminished his interest, as much as it costed her to admit.

\- Do not concert yourself with my thoughts Vladimir, I believe I'm still entitled to keep some secrets from you.

\- Well that depends, - he answer promptly with great amusement - Are those thoughts and secrets about my person? If so, I would love to hear them.

\- How ungracious of you! A lady should not reveal her thoughts about other individuals so lightly.

\- And here I thought that policy only applied to the person of her affections or so the word goes. Either way my dearest, you were never a woman to hide her opinion. It's one of the traits I do admire most in you.

\- It can also be applied to people of my distaste. Althought you are correct; if my opinion is required I shall give it. And as such, you should consider yourself lucky, I could be bearing ill thoughts about you and I'm doing an effort to spare you to my words. I was told I can be quite... Bitchy.

A brief silence was settled between them but destroyed almost immediately as Romania tried to muffle his laughter by biting his tongue and lower lip as Belarus' soft giggle came right after his.

\- You don't have to worry about my opinion on that matter, it is always a pleasure to hear you speak your mind.

\- Even if I'm thinking poorly of you?

\- But that's the thing dragă mea, you were never afraid of insulting me therefore I can only assume that somehow, you found something pleasant on my character and you wish not to tell me.

\- I... - a particularly aggressive razor sharp pain was felt across her chest, as Natalia came up with the strong conviction that his smile should be forbidden in public, it was outrageously provocative. Belarus had no idea how to answer this, she felt her willpower to refuse such affirmation leaving her body, remaining nothing but the truth - I suppose I can't deny it. Although you do have the right to criticise me, since I was a poor listener while you were telling your story.

\- Oh don't worry about that, we'll have more opportunities to exchange tales next time we see each other. - he said, stopping on his tracks.  
Belarus mimicked his action, trying to understand why had he stopped when she realized their trip was over, right after passing between the two buildings they were standing in front of, lied the Romanian territory. The twins had also stopped ahead and waited patiently for Vladimir.

Natalia felt somewhat disillusioned for their walk had ended so quickly. Perhaps Romania had in fact casted a spell upon her, which caused her to believe that his company was enjoyable and agreeable. But somehow, his last sentence was what had stuck on her mind.

" _Next time we see each other_."

How could Belarus deny such fact, she had tried several times in the past to avoid Romania and never succeeded. And now more than ever, she would need to see him him again.

" _You could surrender you fool, who cares about what others think._.. _Then I wouldn't have to hurt you_... _Stupid, arrogant, unconquerable idiot I wish I could see you on happier times_... _What you done Romania, how did I ended up caring for you_?..."

\- Dragă? You're alright?

His question made her shove back her thoughts. Her heart could not be softened, not by him, she wouldn't allow it

\- I'll see you around. - she turned her back to Vladimir and started to walk away, perfectly aware of her coldness, but Natalia couldn't stand it anymore. The pressure was too great, her thoughts and sudden bursts of affection for Vladimir were embarrassingly wrong and her fingers... Her skin still shamelessly burnt where he had kissed them. Such a delicate touch of his lips upon her fingers, so fleeting yet so heartfelt.

For the second time on that day Belarus knew that she was mad.

\- That was more bitter than I was expecting. - Romania's voice was heard suddenly causing Belarus to blush out of irritation and uneasiness.

\- What do you want from me? - she asked as calmly as she could manage on that instant, regretting her sudden moment of panic. But the question she posed came directly from her core and it ached for an answer.

Then, as she waited for his response, Romania smiled, a smile able to rip her heart apart, a smile that held a thousand unsaid words and when Natalia was about to drown on such smile, he spoke.

\- I want to see you again. - the simplest form of answer he could find, there was so much more he wanted to say to her.

Natalia stood there without knowing what to reply. How dreadfully dramatic his request was, so filled with the idiosyncrasies of a romantic hero. It seemed though, that only Romania could claim such utterly ridiculous phrases without making her scoff in scorn.  
Perchance he truly believed in his words and their meaning and Belarus feared that he could influence her in believing in them too.

Her eyes closed slowly, letting a soft sigh escape from her lips, resignating herself to the twists that fate had reserved for her. Not only Natalia knew that somehow they would meet again but also, as wrong as it was, she would be looking forward to it and not for the reasons that she should be.

\- Vladimir, in case you haven't noticed, you're like a curse. I can't seem to get rid of you. - those riddled words of her could not hide their true meaning from him and neither did the coy smile that Belarus so tauntingly threw in his direction in a mere glimpse.

The playful answer that Natalia came to expect from Romania never came, instead he courteously bowed to her and with a last smile he left her there in the empty street, observing his shady figure disappear in the horizon.  
After he was long gone, Natalia finally started to return to the house as slowly as she could, more apprehensive and yet more excited than ever although being perfectly conscious that she was speeding towards the abyss and Vladimir would pull her down with him if she allowed him to.

But soon, soon they would be together again and it wasn't with a deliciously warm feeling on her chest, albeith the fact that she was sure that she would be feeling guilty for it later, that Belarus understood that her story with Romania was only beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I have so many things to say I don't know where to start. First of all I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter, university drains all my energy to the last drop.  
I'd like to thank for all the lovely reviews I got, they are the reason why I never gave up on writing this despite the times I was on the verge of despair. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much your support means to me.**

 **Moving on to the chapter itself!**

 **It is my pleasure to announce that you have been blessed by the EstUkr fairy, you're welcome.**

 **I hope that the RomBela fluff has been of your liking, it was certainly as fun to write about it as it was challenging!**

 **Also, I expect to wrap up better Andreea and Zoltán's characters on the next chapter, their purposes for the story will be unveilled little by little**

 **As you probably have guessed, Vanya and Natasha are diminutives for the names Ivan and Natalia respectively**  
 **  
About the Dark God, referred I'm sure that most of you must know it by its Russian name Chernobog, which translates literally to "dark god" or "black god". The bane of all the slavic mythology. Kudos to Disney and their "Night at the Bald Mountain".**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
